A Pirate and a Theif
by CaptainsPiratePrincess
Summary: This is just an rp that I have going on right now on Facebook and still going on as we speak. It will be updated whenever there is something new written.


**Sky Darkholme**

Sky was headed to the Evil Queen's castle, hoping to steal an amulet to protect her from ever having her heart stolen. With the queen's armies expanding more each day she needed it, especially considering the witch's reputation. Of course that wouldn't be the only thing she would steal- anything that looked like it was precious to the woman she'd take, just in case she needed to bargain with it or blackmail her.

It wasn't hard to get to, especially when you knew the guards patrol patterns and the castle was a shiny metallic structure standing out against the wooded surroundings. She had been travelling in panther form till now, but now morphed into her human form. She walked up to one of two guards on the outside perimeter and stabbed him through the eye, then jump kicked the other guard, knocking him onto the floor then cracking his neck.

She replaced her dagger and dragged both guards into the forest quickly where she stripped the one without blood stains of his armour and put it on herself. This was risky and she didn't want to take any chances missing out a crucial part of the armour if she morphed into it. An upside was it was more protective, the downside being it was very heavy and she had to use a sword. With that done, she started making her way to the entrance, morphing into the male so the armour fit better as she did.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava had headed away from the docks to the Evil Queen's had heard from the locals that the Queen has great treasure behind the castle walls and she knew that if she got in there that she would have to steal somethings. Checking to make sure no one was around her saw and her making her way towards the castle. She got to the other side of the castle that wasn't really all that guarded.

Smiling at herself that so far she hasn't gotten caught, she finds a hidden passage way and made her way into the she was going down the secret hallway of the passage, she carefully kept her eyes and ears out for anything to could get her caught. Of course being a pirate captain's daughter does have the advantages. She learned from the best.

She got to the end of the tunnel and can see light coming from the other side of the tunnel. She slowly and quietly got to the end and peeked her head out to check to make sure that there was no guards walking around. Feeling satisfied that there was none she headed alongside the walls as quietly as she can towards to where to the treasure room was.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky had managed to get in safely enough, nodding to other guards as she passed and made her way to the treasury. It wasn't hard to find out information about the castle. After all, Sky had tortured quite a few guards in her time and they gave her information about it she didn't actually want at the time. But now it was useful. Poor souls, they actually thought she would let them live.

So here she was, finally at the treasury. She looked around wondering where the guards were. Perhaps there was some sort of magical barrier or traps she hadn't heard of yet, meaning it didn't need to be physically protected. Or maybe they were just changing around. She heard footsteps coming towards her and quickly opened and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wall and looking at the door in case anyone came in.

It was very dark, so Sky morphed the flint and steel she usually kept with her and lit one of the torches on the wall and picked it up, still keeping a very close watch on the door.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was just inside the treasury when she heard the door open and then closed. Thinking that it could be a guard coming in to check on the treasure, she hurried over to one of the columns in the room and hid behind it until she knew it was safe to move about the room.

After about a few minutes of knowing that there was no guard, she started to walk around the room eying all of the treasure that was inside this room. No sure what she really wanted to take for herself. She walked towards a column that was holding some type of jewel on a chain. She went closer to it to see what it was and thought to herself that she wasn't really the necklace type of girl so she just walked away from it.

Smiling as she walked over to a chest and knowing exactly what is in there, she headed straight to it. She knelt down in front of it and opened to the chest. Once she opened it, she was grinning from ear to ear at the gold coins and jewels that were shining inside. Grabbing her satchel that she carried around her neck and opening it, started to fill it with the coins and jewels. Then looking back over at that necklace, thinking that she should take that as well. Once she finished filling what she can of the chest, slowly closed the chest back up and then walked over to the necklace.

As she go there, she checked to make sure that there was no traps or anything of the such to go off once she snatched it. Looking around to make sure no one wasn't there, she walked closer to the jewel.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky cocked her head to the side, hearing something, someone down near the treasure. She started silently walking, annoyed at how heavy the real armour was. Sighing, she morphed the flint and steel back into herself then lay down onto the floor and dropped the torch, then morphed into a fly and flew out of the armour as it lay the ground. Glad to be out she then morphed into her own blue form, running down on her toes so she was quicker but still silent.

Well if it wasn't another thief in front of her. Sky smiled and morphed into the evil queen herself. She cleared her throat then spoke _"Well excuse you but I believe that's mine."_ She said, walking tall with her head up high towards the other thief. So. She was after the amulet too?

Sky put her hand back, as if she was going to use some sort of magic against the girl _. "Put my treasures down and leave now and I won't hurt you, thief. Either that or you can burn."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was busy staring at the necklace when she heard a familiar voice. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword and slowly turned around. Once she turned around, she saw the Evil Queen standing before. Realizing just now that the Queen doesn't come into her treasury when there is a thief or any type of person stealing from her, Ava walked closer to her _. "Aye. I understand that its yours, your Majesty."_ Bowing down at her. Then looking at her with a smirk. _"But believe me when I tell you that you aren't really the Queen herself, but someone disguised as the Queen. I know for a fact that the Queen never comes in here herself. She has guards to do that for her."_ Looking up at her with a smirk. Then standing up straight.

 _"And for your information, I'm no thief, lass. I'm better than a thief and way smarter to know about the Queen."_ Taking her sword out of its sheath and aiming out the fake 'Evil Queen'. _"Now, show me who your true self is and I won't run you through like a fish."_ Looking back over her shoulder a the jewel and smiling. _"Or would you like to call the guards and have us both caught. Knowing that you are a thief, but not a clever one."_ Once she said that, she looked back at the fake 'Evil Queen' still holding her sword out.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky's smile faded as the woman saw through her morph. She crossed her arms, morphing into her human form and looked down at the sword, then back at the girl. _"You don't even know who I am yet you insist you are smarter than me? Unlike you it would be very difficult to catch me, so call out if you wish. But I warn you - the only one to suffer the consequences will be you."_

Sky stepped back a step, still looking the sword and biding her time before taking out her daggers. _"I suggest a deal."_ Sky saw her looking at the Jewel, perhaps that was what the thief truly wanted. _"You take the gem, and I'll take the Amulet."_ She said, still moving back slowly and looking at the girl, Sky's hands slowly moving down towards her daggers as she talked.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

As she saw the girl morph from the Evil Queen's form to her form, she smiled. Then seeing that the girl crossed her arms while doing, she still quite her sword pointing at her. _"Ah! But pirates seem to be more cunning then a thief. For they are better at sword fighting then any thief that I know. And there is just one that I happen to have heard of and that person isn't you. Besides who said that I wanted to catch you. There is no need for that when I could just out smart you and leave you her to fend for yourself for when the guards find you here."_ She laughed at the comment that she made about her having to suffer consequences that she would face _. "You seem to think that I'm afraid of you. I think you better rethink that while you're ahead of yourself."_

After hearing her say that she would make a deal with her, she slowly brought her sword down, but didn't put it away _. "A deal you say. I tend never to make deals with thieves, but I make change that for today."_ Looking at her with a smirk and putting sword down and placing it back in its sheath. Placing her hands on her hips, then looking at both the jewel and the amulet. _"What is so important with this amulet that you need it so badly? I don't want the amulet if that is what you're worried about."_ Watching this thief taking steps slowly back and then noticed that her hands were going to her daggers, Ava placed her hand back on the hilt of her sword.

 **Sky Darkholme**

More cunning? Unlikely. Maybe they were better sword fighters but Sky was not the average thief. And she didn't fight with swords. Sky gave a short smile, deciding not to go for her daggers just yet, and simply rested her hands by her side _."You don't need to know why I want the amulet and I don't need to know why you want the gem."_ She said, remaining vague and not wanting to tell the girl of the necklace's magical properties. She only needed to touch the amulet and morph it into herself, just one small touch..

Sky stepped forwards slightly, keeping an eye on the other's weapon and putting her hand out. _"The necklace, if you please."_ Sky said in a serious tone. The human had insulted her and she couldn't let her get away with that, but first she needed the amulet. The whole idea of someone being able to control her scared her to death.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded at Sky and then smiled. _"Of course I don't want or need to know your reason on stealing that amulet. Although I do know the magic behind it, but I could careless of the magic it helds. That doesn't interest me in one bit. I'm more interested in the treasures that are in this treasure. For of course I am a pirate after all and that's what pirates do best is steal treasures."_ Looking her up and down and then moving away from the amulet for her access to it. _"Although I do want to warn you about that amulet. Cuz with something that power as that amulet, magic does come with a price. I just want you to make sure that you are careful with it."_

She watched as Sky stepped forward still keeping her eye on her sword and putting her hand out. Ava grabbed the amulet off of the column and headed it to the girl. Nodding at her with a smirk on her face. _"Now that you have what you came for and I have what I came for, I must leave before the guards realize there is a robbery going on in here. Let's hope that we don't meet again for our own safety."_

With a bow of her head at Sky, Ava quietly left the treasure room the way she had come in from and disappeared before Sky or anyone had a chance to follow her. With a smile on her face, Ava headed back to the docks to her hide away.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky took the amulet and ripped the chain off, sinking the pendant into her skin on top of her heart. She squinted slightly as she morphed it inside her. Sure this would make her weigh a little more but it was worth it if it meant she couldn't be controlled. _"If you knew what I looked like you'd see I've already paid in advance."_ Though she was proud of her own blue form now, when people called her a demon she hated it, hated what was happening to her, hated humans for calling her what they did.

Sky watched the girl leave and grabbed a few rings and small accessories and put them into one of her leather pouches. With that she morphed into a rat and ran out back the way she came, sticking to the sides and hoping the amulet wasn't enchanted against her. She was probably paranoid, but she hoped that her information was correct, and that it protected her from having her heart stolen and didn't do something else.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Looking over her shoulder before actually disappeared completely, she smiled. _"Well I'm sure whatever you really look like is far better then anything else in this world. I best be on my way, it was a pleasure to meet you in though we hardly said anything to each other."_ With that she was gone.

Ava was finally out of the castle and on her way back to the decks to see what all she had collected from the Evil Queen. If he papa was around he would be proud of her right now. Still she was curious about the thief that she had to happen to run into while she was stealing from the Queen. She doesn't know her name who she really is. Just she know that she is a thief and lives in the forest somewhere. Shrugging her shoulders at that, she headed out of the forest and towards the docks. She stopped at the end of the forest checking to make sure there weren't any guards around and quickly ran to the docks.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky morphed into her own blue form as she was running away, and just as she was about to escape the perimeter of the buildings last rock she felt a sharp pull in her chest, completely stopping her from going any further. There was no shield but just as Sky tried to go forwards the pain- the amulet stopped her from going any further. and the pain in her chest grew. She morphed out the amulet, and threw it on the ground and tried to go out once more, but the magic had bonded with her already. It seemed her majesties magical items had a protective enchantment to stop people taking them out of the castles grounds.

Sky tried again and again to go forwards but her body would not pass through, the magic now encompassing her so she couldn't even put her hand out. She even tried different morphs, but nothing worked, she could not exit the Queen's territory. Back in her own blue morph Sky ran her hand through her short hair, and looked down at the amulet on the ground, picking it up. She'd have to get whatever enchantment that was on the pendant, and now on her, off.

Morphing into her human form she went up to the middle walkway, waiting for the guards or queen to find her. Lets hope she was in a forgiving mood.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Once Ava got to the docks and away from the forest, she went over to where she is staying and sat on the bed in her little cabin by the docks. Smiling as she took her satchel from around her neck and dumped the treasures from it on her bed. She smiled at all the gold coins and treasures that she got out of the chest. Although she wasn't too happy when she left that jewel just sitting there without taking it. Maybe she could go back later tonight to get it and leave. She just hoped that she didn't run into that thief again.

She decided to take all of the treasure that she had gotten from the Evil Queen's treasure room and place it in her treasure chest that she had hidden underneath her bed. Bending down to retrieve the chest under the bed and then opening it up, she pushed everything from her satchel down into the chest.

After she knew everything was put into her chest, she closed the chest back up and locked it. Placing the key back into its hiding place and then putting the satchel back around her.

 **Sky Darkholme**

She waited as the next patrol came up to her. As they did she turned to face them, holding her hands out to show hem she wasn't carrying a weapon. _"What is your business here, peasant?"_ One asked, presumably the leader of this patrol. _"I've come to see the queen. You see, I've found myself in quite the predicament, and have come to seek help. I also have something of hers I wish to return."_ She flipped her hands over to show the pendant in her hand.

One of the guards places shackles over her open arms and took the pendant and two more grabbed her by the arms at the leader's command. Sky rolled her eyes slightly, letting them do this. Of course she could get out from this whenever she wanted but there was more at stake. " _The queen will want to see me"_ Sky insisted. _"Oh you'll see her"_ He replied. The two guards holding Sky took her down to the jail cells, throwing her in one as the rest of the guards continued their patrol. Sky snarled back in response to the throw. _"What a nice way to treat visitors..."_ She muttered, standing up as they left.

After a few hours Sky was brought up to see the queen in the throne room by two different guards, and forced to kneel in front of her, head down. _"Your Majesty, I don't believe we've been formally introduced.."_ Sky said, looking up with her eyes. Regina motioned to the guards that they could leave, and slowly walked up to Sky, fireball in hand.

 _"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."_ She said, using her other hand to tip Sky's face up _. "You have every right to, however I can help you, and I have information about a certain thief that bypassed your security.."_ Sky said in return, hating being in this position. _"No honour among thieves then?"_ Regina responded.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Making her way out of the cottage and on to the docks, she checks to make sure she has her sword and a dagger hidden in her boot. She headed down the docks and into the forest towards the castle yet again. Hoping that there was no guards around by the hidden passage that she used the first time.

Dodging in and out of the trees and then ducking down behind a big rock to hid from anything or anyone from finding her out, she looks up over the rock and sees the castle in view. Smiling at herself know that she is close to getting into the castle again. She headed to where the passage is, but before she went close to it she scoped out the area first before heading into the passageway. Once getting in, she slowly and quietly went through the tunnel. Stopping at the end of the tunnel, she peeked out to see if there was any guards in the hall.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming from down the hall, she moved inside the tunnel listening to the footsteps as they walked by where she was inside the tunnel. Once she knew that they were far from her, she headed back down towards the treasure room.

Quietly opening the door to the room and then entering inside. Shutting the door quietly without a sound, she walked over to where she saw both the amulet and gem. She saw that the gem was still there, and then looked around to make sure there were no traps set up or anything like and grabbed it. Placed it in to her satchel and headed out the door down the hall to the tunnel.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Thief, not friend."_ Sky replied _"If you help me, I can help you."_ She continued. _"You're not exactly in a position to barter"_ The queen said, extinguishing the fireball and walking back to her throne, sitting down _. "Of course, and thank you, your majesty."_ Sky said, slowly standing up _. "However I require an enchantment to be released from me. I am unable to leave your grounds."_

 _"I believe the thief may return for a gem I found in your treasury. Now that I've told you that you you release the enchantment?"_ Sky said trying her luck. _"No, but thank you for the information my dear"_ The queen side, lighting a fireball and throwing it towards her. She dodged to the side, morphing into her blue form as she did as the scales and thicker skin could help protect her. During the morph Sky made the shackles go into and out of her quickly, looking like they just fell through her and onto the floor.

 _"Ok, ok.. I can still be useful."_ Sky said and morphed into her human form again. _"Bring me the thief and perhaps we can talk."_ Regina said, perhaps she could use this woman to her advantage. Sky quickly nodded her head and made her way down to the treasury quickly, taking her daggers out as she did.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Before Ava got out the treasury and down the hallway to head to the secret passageway, she looked around her and noticed that there wasn't a guard to be seen around. Something didn't seem right to her and was curious to find out what is going on. So instead of going to the tunnel let she was planning on doing, she decided to explore the castle to see what the Evil Queen was up to.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and she quickly jumped up onto the rafters on the ceiling so no one could see her and catch her. She's a pirate and no one can catch, but she won't jinx if she didn't have to. She watched as she saw a couple guards walk by and pass the treasury room straight down the hall. Hoping that its safe and there aren't anymore guards coming by anytime soon she jumps down from her hiding spot and continues down the hall towards the throne room.

As she got closer to the doors of the throne room, she heard talking. Quietly she opened the doors a crack to been able to hear what was going on. She heard Regina talking to someone and so in order to see who it was she was talking to slowly pushes the door open a little more. Once the door was open enough for her too see who was in the room with the Queen, she was shocked to see the girl that she had ran into in the treasury. Raising an eyebrow at the girl mentioning something about another thief knowing that it was her she was talking about she knew what she had to do. Whispering to herself _. "Bloody hell! That girl is going to sell me out to the queen just to save her hide. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her in the beginning."_

Just then she heard the footsteps of the girl heading towards the door, she had to get out of there quick. Looking around to make sure no guards were around, she rushed to the treasury room and jumped back up in the rafters to give herself sometime to think on how to get out without getting caught by the girl.

 **Sky Darkholme**

As Sky travelled to the treasury she thought about how next to proceed. She doubted the queen would release the enchantment after talking to her, she just needed someone with magic and at the moment, the queen was her best shot. She hated doing something for someone else but at least it wasn't something she hated doing. She still wanted to get back t the thief for insulting her. She wondered when, and if the thief was coming. Never the less she entered the treasury, and sniffed for the girls scent. She was defiantly here, but where? Sky started spinning her daggers, morphing into her blue form as she did _. "Come out, come out, wherever you are.."_ She said, and laughed a little _. "I know you're in here."_ Sky started walking around, following the scent. When she reached the place where it was it's highest she first looked around a little confused then looked up. Smirking as she saw the girl, she morphed humming-bird wings onto her back and started flying up.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was hiding up in the rafters of the treasury when she heard the doors to the room open and then closed. She saw the thief walking in and looking around. _"Hmmmm... she must be looking for me to bring me to the Evil Queen, but that ain't happening."_ she whispered to herself as she watched the girl search for that so far she hasn't found her hiding up here yet. She has to come up with a plan to get out of here. She watched closely as the girl got to where Ava was last at getting the gem. Noticing that she was sniffing around for her scent and then suddenly looked up and saw her. Ava smiled down at her and then suddenly the girl had wings and was flying up to her. _"Bloody hell! What are you?"_ Once she was up there, she jumped down from the rafters and then stood up after landing. Looking up at the girl she grins. _"I'm sorry to have to break up this reunion between the two of us, but I must be heading out now. If you want your life I suggest you get out of my way."_ She started to walk towards the doors of the treasury room.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"A demon."_ Sky replied, laughing as she continued to fly up towards her. Sky growled as the girl jumped down, and morphed raven wings instead for speed. She dived towards the doors, lifting up at last second and kicking off the doors to get herself momentum to flip over. She could be a little show-off at times. Sky turned towards the girl, daggers still in hand. _"It's not my life that's in danger, thief. Unless you have magic there's no way I'm letting you get away."_ Sky said, standing her ground. She threw her daggers spinning into the air, catching them and walking forwards as she did, wings half out and lightly flapping even though she was walking on the ground.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Raises her eyebrow up at the word. _"A demon you say. I never seen one quite like you before and believe I'm seen tons of creatures."_ Standing in front of the doors as she dives down to her. Ava ducks just in time she lifted herself up. And then the girl turns towards with daggers in her hands coming at her. Grabbing her sword out of its scrabbard she held it up to block her from the daggers. _" Thief? You think I'm a thief."_ She laughs at her calling her a thief. _"I'm not thief there, lass. I'm far from a thief."_ Smirking up at her and then standing up straight with her sword in her hand. _"I'm a pirate and pirates don't take kindly to threats made but a thief such as you. Besides I don't need magic to get away..."_ Backing up to the door and opening it with her free hand. Smirking and then winking at her, she quickly slide out of the room and closes it before she got closer. _"... I just need my cunningness and I can escape."_ Once she knew the door was closed, she quickly got out of there and headed towards the passageway to the tunnels and out of the castle before the guards or even the Queen came. _"Sorry to hate to leave this little battle undone, but I got a ship that I got to get to. Maybe another time we can have at it with each other."_ As she was running towards the tunnels, she looked around to make sure there was no one around and went inside the passageway. She finally reached the end of the tunnels and went out into the forest towards the docks. Reaching in her satchel, she grabbed the gem that she got from the treasury and looked at it. _"Hmmm... it seems to me that you are worth alot and I could probably get lots of gold coins for you."_ Smiling and then placing the gem back into the satchel, she headed back to the docks and to her little hideaway cabin.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"A pirate's just a thief on water.."_ Sky said, snarling as she went out. She pulled back the door with force, breathing heavily with sightly bared teeth, running after her as far as she could go, following her scent until she was stopped by the invisible magical barrier. _"Well done, thief. Well done for being a coward and running away!"_ Sky sighed, heading back and morphing into her human form as she did. What had she become? She really need to get back into the hang of fighting. And no more holding back. She replaced her daggers in her sheath's and morphed into a mouse. She didn't do well sucking up, it was time to start getting what she wanted. She stuck to the walls, travelling and following Regina's scent. At the moment she was in her room, and as Sky snuck under the door she saw the Queen talking to some sort of mirror in front of her. Sky morphed into an agrabahn viper, slowly slithering up to her.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava had finally gotten to the edge of the forest. She stopped to catch her breath from running from that thief. She stood up straight and looked back to see if she was following her and saw that she wasn't anywhere around. Smiling at the fact that she got away once again, she headed towards the docks. _"She must have gotten caught or the Evil Queen put a magical barrier up before she could reach me. If I ever decide to go back to the castle I must have to disguise myself."_ Once she got to the docks, she looked to see that there has been a few ships that made port while she was in the castle. Looks like Regina's kingdom is getting some cargo from these merchant ships. So she decided to not to stay long in sight for her black guards would see her. _"Looks like I'm going to be using the alleyways to get to my hidden hideaway."_ She whispered to herself. So she went towards the alleyway behind the tavern that she drinks at and heads towards where her hideaway is. Stopping just at the end of the alley, she caught sight of one of her guards walking by towards the merchant ships. She waited til he pasted and then hurried towards where she had to go. Feeling glad for herself to not be seen, looked around and went inside the cottage. Shutting the door behind her and locking it, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Taking the satchel from around her and laying it on the bed. Reaching inside to retrieve the gem. Looking at it and then smiling. _"This is a beaut. I think I will have to keep this one for myself. Maybe take it to get it made in to some type of jewelry."_ Placing it down on the bed, she got up and kneeled down to get her chest from under the bed. Using the key that she took out of its hiding spot unlocks the chest and places the gem inside with the rest of the treasure she has stolen. Then locking the chest back up and sliding it back under her bed, puts the key back in its hiding spot and got up. _"Looks like tomorrow I will be going to the jewelers to have him make me some jewelry with that gem."_ Ava went into her small kitchen and made herself something to eat and then decided that she will sleep til night fall. In order to do anything. Hoping the black knights will be done with those merchant ships.

 **Sky Darkholme**

A male voice came from the mirror _"My queen, behind you!"_ he shouted. Too late. Sky had slithered up and bitten into the queen's ankle with the venom, then went back a little and morphed into her own blue form, smirking. _"When I say I want you lift an enchantment, I was you to do it."_ She said in a sinister voice, and which point the Queen was on one knee from the pain and lurched her hand out, strangulating Sky. _"How dare you..."_ Regina said, as the male in the mirror looked on in shock, banging against some sort of invisible wall to try and get out.

 _"If you'll strangle me you'll die!"_ Sky said to Regina, gripping around her own throat. Regina fell on both knees, releasing her hold on Sky _"You wouldn't kill me."_ She said. _"Oh really? Well if you had guards in here I'd demonstrate, why not call them in, weakling? I can cure you from the venom if you release me from the enchantment."_ Sky said, at which point Regina turned away from her _. "And I want your word that you will neither kill me nor steal my heart."_ Sky continued. The Queen clenched her fist, and the pain Sky had been feeling in her chest, even when she wasn't near the border of the castle.

 _"Hold up your end of the deal!"_ The queen said. Sky stroked her chin, watching Regina. She could let the witch die and that was it, one threat down and she didn't have to trust the other would keep her end of the deal. But then again, living in the forest near the Queen castle meant she didn't get too many visitors, since her reputation scared most away. Plus, she could become an ally one day, a powerful one too.

Sky morphed back into the viper as the queen started to lay on the ground with deep rage in her eyes. She bit he queen with the other head, replacing venom for anti venom then morphing back into her own form and stepping back _. "You'll be fine within the day. And I do have honour. It just doesn't apply to people I don't like."_ She said, then morphing raven wings one herself and smashing through the window to get away before the queen gained strength.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava woke up with the sun just setting in the horizon. She stretched her arms above her and slowly got out of her bed. She walked over to the window that looks out at the sea. Seeing as it was nearly close to dark, she thought once the sun was gone for the night she will go and explore the town for a bit. So she wrapped her cutless around her waist and put her dagger inside her boot. She went into her kitchen to grab something to eat and then made sure that her cottage was cleaned.

After leaving the cottage, she locked it up and made sure that no one could get in while she was gone. Looking over out at sea, she saw that the sun has set for the night and the moon was out over the horizon. Smiling to herself and knowing that she got a good nap in after the excitement that she had earlier today, she decided to head out to the town.

While walking down the docks, she walked past alot of the sailors and pirates along the docks. She smiled and waved at them. Knowing that they will protect her since she grew up with them around since she was abandoned and was still in search of her father. She loves knowing that there are other pirates in the Enchanted Forest that live here and don't go anywhere.

She decided to head to the tavern that she works at and see how everyone is doing there since she doesn't work there today. Knowing that since working there, she had made friends and never once regrets working there. _"Ahoy! Gents"_ She said as she walks into the tavern. Everyone turned to greet her and then went back to what they were doing. The bar owner saw her headed towards him and smiled at her _. "Hello there lass. You're not working tonight. So what brings you here?"_ Sitting down at the bar in front of him, she just smiles. _"Just thought I would stop in before heading into town."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Damn Sky learnt she'd have to be much more careful with magic, she understood it had its price. But sometimes the way in which you paid was mysterious. She wasn't giving up on her goal to find the pirate. Even though the wasn't doing it for the queen, Sky had her own reasons. She wanted to see fear in the arrogant girl's eyes, then kill her. Or if possible, kill the people she loved in front of her. Sky didn't take people degrading her light-heartedly.

Sky flew towards the nearest docks- obvious choice, considering she was a pirate. She flew down onto a roof, and morphed into the only pirate form she knew. Hook. She jumped down from the roof and tried to find the girl's scent. The sword she had was made up of the materials of her daggers. In slight scientific terms Sky was made up of what could be called advanced stem cells, able to change into anything. The magic being that it didn't just restrict her to body parts. When she morphed something into her the atomic structure was broken down and became part of her, with its code for what it should be still intact. These stem cells also cased her faster healing. So when looking at something she could closely replicate it, change it even to suit her needs which meant she could mix morphs.

It was dark, and Sky felt alive with her eyes open wide, letting a chill run through her. It could wake anybody up. Right, so now to find and kill the bloody she-wolf. She jumped down from the roof and the scent lead her to the tavern. She looked through the window to make sure the person who she'd morphed into wasn't here then walked through, trying to locate the girl.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava stayed a little longer in the tavern talking with the owner and then told him that she was off to the town. She got up from her stool and headed towards the door. Before she went out of the doors, the owner yelled to her. _"Just be careful being out there. You know the Evil Queen will be out riding in her carriage. I don't want to see you get caught by her."_ _"Oh don't worry. I won't let her catch me."_ Waving bye to him. _"You're father wouldn't let that happen and you should know that."_ Ava laughed at that and nodding in agreement in that.

She knows if her father was around or even knew that she existed would not let anything happen to her. But since he isn't around she has to fend for herself for now. Walking out of the tavern, she looked around and saw that the docks were slowly becoming deserted and that it was later than she thought.

So she headed away from the tavern and out into the town. She wants to scope out the town first before she came back here tomorrow to exchange her gold coins for stuff and also to have that gem turned into jewelry. Looking around and checking to make sure either the Queen herself or any of her black knights were around she headed into the town.

She stopped just at the path leading to the town. Looking around once more and checking to make sure there were no black knights roaming around, she headed straight into the town. Although lots of the shops were closed for the night, she still looked around at and through the windows of some of the closed shops. She stopped right at the jewelry shop and decided to go in.

 **Sky Darkholme**

The girl defiantly used to be here, but perhaps she'd moved on. Just to check she wasn't in there Sky looked up at the ceiling. How she go up to the top in the treasury was a mystery. It seemed she'd got mixed responses from people who noticed her, some a little bewildered, some angry, some happy. And then others that were too drunk or didn't care. Just as the bar tender started to come up to her she took out the sword, brandishing it towards him. _"Don't come any closer"_ She warned backing out of the tavern, then sliding the sword back into its holder. Where on Earth was this pesky girl? Sky sighed, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. Well, she couldn't leave without a ship, and it would be very difficult to sail a ship without a rudder. Sky headed down to the docks, running along a pier then jumping off into the ocean, morphing into her own flue form with a blue fish tail and gills at her hips. After taking a few minutes to just get used to swimming like this she then headed to work. One ship at a time Sky suck her dagger under the coupling bolts to make sure the rudder was completely off, letting it fall down. She did this to each and every ship, sure they might be able to set of. But what's the point if they couldn't turn? Sure it would have been easier to just take of the wheels, and more obvious but she didn't want to risk being stopped or spotted.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava walking into the shop with the bell ringing as she opened the door. The shop owner was at the counter putting some jewelry when she walked in. He looked up to see who was entering his shop and smiled when he saw her. _"Well good evening there young miss. What can I help you with."_ She smiled and walked closer to the counter that he was at with. _"I...ummm... Have a gem that I wanted to see if you could make it into something for me and wanted to see how much for you to do it."_ He closed and locked the case that he was at and then walked over to her. _"Well do you have this gem with you? I would like to have a look at it.?" "Well not on me, but back in my cottage I have it."_ He nodded. _"Hmmm... I see. I was about to close up my shop for the night, but if you go and retrieve, I can see what I can do for you."_ She looked at him and smiled. _"Oh. That would be great. Let me go get it and I will be right back."_ She ran out of the shop and through the town. Heading back to the docks and to her cottage. Once she got to her cottage, she went right in and to her chest. Unlocked the chest and took out the gem and place it in her satchel. Then locking the chest back up and putting it back under her bed, she left the cottage once again and headed back to the shop. Hoping that he could make a necklace or something with the gem. Trying to catch her breath as she went inside the shop, the owner turned around and saw Ave standing there. _"Come, lass. Let's see this precious gem."_ She smiled and walked up to the counter. Reaching into her satchel she takes out the gem that places it on the counter. The shop owner stares at the gem for awhile and then looks at her with an expression. _"Oh my this is a rare gem. Where in heavens did you come upon this gem?" "Let's just say I stole from someone that is probably missing it right now."_ She giggled at what she said that then became serious, _"So will you be able to make a necklace out of this gem. Its one of the prized processions that I have stolen and wanted to have it on me."_ As he was looking at the gem, he nodded in saying that he could. She then started reaching into her satchel for a pouch of gold coins, but the man held a hand out to stop her _. "Oh no. Lass. There is no need to give me anything in return to do this. I'm doing this out of generosity and because you are the daughter of Captain Hook."_ He looked up at her with a smile _. "Yes I know who your father is. Give a few hours or so and I will a necklace and a ring made in to this gem. Please come back when there is no sign of anyone out there."_ She smiled and nodded. _"Thank you so much sir. I will leave you to it and be put in a few hours."_ She left to go over to the tavern and wait for him to finish. She was smiling when she got into the tavern. The owner saw her walking in and nodded at her to come over to sit. _"What has gotten you all smiley tonight, lass?"_ She sat down after walking into the tavern _. "Let's just say me being the daughter of the infamous Captain Hook pays off alot."_ He just nodded and gave her a drink.

 **Sky Darkholm**

Taking the rudders off the ships took a long time. Dagger under bolt, leverage it off and repeat. Again, and again and again. Then, Sky had a better idea to sabotage the ships. She laughed quite honestly, evilly as she thought of what to do. Going up to the surface to take a quick breather she then went along all of the ships again to cut the rope on the anchors, and then any other ropes attaching them to land. This took much less time than removing the rudders. Lets hope it was a windy, night- and the best part? Even if the sailors managed to get on the ships they wouldn't be able to turn them back around again.

Heh. If any of the people found out this was her doing, that might cause some difficulties. But for now, Sky was having fun. She forgot how fun it was just to be mischievous- even if in these case she had higher motives for this 'prank'. She eventually exited the water, morphing into a cormorant under the water and going up to the top. She flapped her wings to get rid of most of the water then lifted off to go on top of a roof dear the docks and morph into her human form.

She sat down on the side of the roof, looking out to the docks and rubbed her hands together, chuckling to herself. She was excited to see the imminent chaos ensue. As she looked on, the waves had started to pick up a little, and ships were gradually starting to leave, knocking into each other as they did. With a smirk on her lips she watched. Alas, the night was long and it twas time to rest. In the morning she would pursue the girl again but for now she could sleep knowing the pirate could not go to sea. She morphed into a raven and sat down, wings tucked in nicely and fell to sleep.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava looks out the window of the tavern and notices that it was getting later by the moon in the sky. Realizing that she had to head back to the jewelry shop to see if the owner has done his job with the gem.

Drinking the last of her Rum that the owner gave her, she got up and headed towards the door. The owner yelled out to her before she left. _"Lass, be careful out there. And please bring back what you have been waiting for I would love to see it."_ He smiled at her and then went back to the customers. She nodded and headed out of the tavern to the darkness of the night.

She looked around to make sure everything was cleared and headed down to the shop. She was getting excited to know how the gem looks as a necklace. She used the dark alleys as her cover so no one can follow her. Looking back behind her and also all around her to make sure no one was around, she headed straight towards the jewelry shop.

Once she got there, she went into the shop and walked up to the counter _. "Hello? Ummmmm... I'm back to get what you have created for me."_ She looked around the shop and saw that it was quiet. But then the owner came from the back of his shop. _"Oh good. You're here. I thought you have forgotten."_ She looked over to where he came from and grinned. _"I would never to forget that gem and what you have promised me. Now can I see it.?"_ He nodded and then brought out the necklace and ring that he has created from the gem. She looked at it and smiled. _"Wow. They are gorgeous."_ Taking them from him to examine them. She puts the ring on her finger and held her hand out to look at it and smiled. _"I'm glad you like them. Come. Let me put the necklace on you and then you can be off."_

She walks over to the counter and turns around for the owner to place the necklace around her neck and clasp it. Then she turned around and looked up him _. "Thank you so much. How much do I owe you for it?"_ He puts up a hand and shakes his head. _"You owe me nothing. For the daughter of the infamous Captain Hook, the price is no object."_ She was shocked at what he said. _"Y...you know my father?"_ He smiled at her and nodded. _"Yes. I do. He would be so proud of you on what you became. Now go. Enjoy that gem."_ She thanked him again and then left the shop.

Once she was out of the shop, she headed back towards the docks. Using the dark alleys as her cover so she wasn't spotted. She made sure that the necklace was tucked underneath her shirt and then headed back towards the docks to her cottage.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky awoke at daybreak, and morphed into her human form. Most of the boats had dissapeared, some visible but crashed and others barely able to be seen in the distance. There were a few still attached, where sailors quick to catch on had attached ropes to land to keep she ship still. Others were taking smaller rowing boats to try and catch up to their bigger counterparts. Sky laughed a little as she jumped down to see her mischief's work complete. Oh the joy. Now to find that dratted child. Although perhaps a little more mischief couldn't hurt.. After all, as far as Sky was concerned the girl was trapped here, and it was still very early. She took a glass vial from her pouch and morphed her teeth into agrabahn viper fangs, morphing the insides of her body slightly too in order to create the venom. She tilted her head to the side and dipped one of the fangs into the vial, filling it with the venom poison. She jumped down returning her body to full human form again and started walking to the tavern, vial hidden between hand pal and leg. Sneakly going to the front of the tavern she looked around then took a dagger with her other hand to slide up the edge of the door in case there was a lock, then went in. She could hear someone out back so she quickly poured the venom in the ale-barrel and let herself out, putting the empty vial back in her pouch and laughing to herself. Right- now to find the pirate. She started sniffing and walking around to find a scent, and once getting it following it to a cottage near the docks. Replacing her dagger in its sheath she ran up and jumped into the chimney to go down.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

As Ava was walking back from the jewelry shop, she had noticed that all the ships were gone from the docks. Raising her eyebrow, she headed over to the tavern to find out what was going on. She pushed the doors open to the tavern and headed inside _. "Hey what is going on at the docks? All of the ships have been let loose."_ The owner looked up from cleaning the counter and then frowned. _"Its looks to me that someone has taken the rudders from all the ships and then cut them from their ropes that tied them to the docks. Most of them have been retrieved, but alot of the sailors have been still getting theirs."_ Ava sat down in front of him and frowned. _"That's not good. I wonder who would do that?"_ He shrugged _. "Not really sure. Let's hope your ship wasn't one of them."_ She giggled about that. _"Alas. No. Mine was never tied at the docks in the first place. I have it safe and sound in a secret cave far from here."_ He laughed with her at that. _"Well glad that you were one of the smart ones to think ahead."_

She nodded and reached from underneath her shirt to show him the gem. _"Here. I told you would show you once I came back, but then I gotta head back to my cottage."_ Taking it from around her neck, she held it out to him for him to see it. He smiled and held her hand in his. _"Ah! This is a beaut. Very nice. This is a rare gem and surprised that you stole this from the Evil Queen without her black knights capturing you."_ After he got done looking at it, she put it back under her shirt and then took the ring off her finger. Giving him a smile and handing him the ring. _"Here this is for you. For being there for me. For taking care of me when I was young and also telling me stories of my Papa."_ He takes it and smiles. _"Lass, you didn't have to. Knowing that I'm there for you is all that I need, but thank you. I will treasure this."_ He smiled and took the ring. Then reaching out to her hand grabs it and brings it to his lips. Kissing the back of her hand and then letting go.

She blushed a bit, but then regained herself after that _. "Well I'm sorry to have to leave like this, but I must get back to my cottage. I'm thinking about leaving here and maybe search for my Papa."_ He smiled and nodded _. "Aye. Well if you don't stop by before you leave, I wish you the best of luck in finding him and let him know that i said hi."_ She smiled and nodded back to him. She turned and walked out of the tavern.

Once out of the tavern, she headed towards the docks to her cottage. She got to the docks and noticed that a lot of the ship were brought back from leaving the docks, but there were some that the sailors were still trying to get to. She shook her head at the sight and was curious of who would have done that. Shrugging her shoulders she headed towards her cottage. Looking around before unlocking the door and heading it. She placed her satchel on the hook by the door and sat on her bed.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Hands and feet inside the chimney she slowly lowered herself down, and landed on the ground without noise. she ducked to go through the fireplace, heat barely going through her boots from the recently burnt-out logs. She was in the living area and on tiptoes started looking around the house.

She found her way outside the pirates room and placed her ear to the door to hear inside if she was awake or asleep. Hmm, nothing. She took out her daggers and gently opened the door. Oooh, this was going to be sweet.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was busy sitting on her bed when suddenly she heard footsteps in her cottage. Still with her sword on her, she grabs the hilt and then slowly and quietly heads to the door. No one other then the tavern owner and the sailors along the docks know where she is living. Whispering to herself, _"I wonder who it could be that brought into a pirate's home. That is bad form on them."_

Slowly heading towards the door, she opens it. Putting her sword out in front of her and grabbing for the dagger in her boot, she is prepared for anything or anyone. _"Whose there? Whoever you are, its bad form to break into a pirate's home without knocking or even being invited in. Show yourself."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

She heard the girl start moving towards the door, and Sky hid, back against the wall next to it. As the door opened Sky smiled to herself. _"Fair enough, thief."_ Oh Sky knew the pirate didn't like being called a thief. Which is the reason why she called her that. As Sky spoke she turned around with one dagger positioned upwards diagonal and the other a little further down, downwards diagonal.

Grinning evilly Sky morphed into her own blue form, yellow eyes coming first. She slashed towards the girl, not aiming for a kill shot. Oh no, she didn't deserve a quick death. _"Good form doesn't apply, I don't show that to people who disrespect me."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Bloody hell! What are you doing in my home? For the last time I'm not a thief, I'm a pirate"_ Stepping out of her bedroom into the living room, she searched for her. _"There is no reason why you should be here. You shouldn't have been able to find me."_

She jumped back as she slashed towards her. _"You know you gotta do better than that to best me at fighting. "_ She laughs and then lunges out of the doorway and on the other side of the room. _"Ah but good form applies to people that give me respect and I didn't disrespect you. Don't know where you got that from saying I disrespect you."_ Pointing her sword towards Sky.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky followed after Ava. _"I'm sure you'll find I'm an excellent tracker. People who see me don't get away. Why else would you have never heard of me?"_ She said, smiling and matching the girls steps, keeping the distance she wanted from her.

 _"Well I'm not really trying, am I?"_ Sky said, slashing forwards again. At the moment this was just a form of taunting her _. "So what if I don't have good form. It's how I survive. But you are no better than me. You've killed and robbed as have I."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"I don't need to know you or hear of you. I don't spend that much on land if I can help it. I'm more out on the open seas."_ Running over to the front door of her cottage. Then she stops and pulls her sword out in front of her. _"I suggest you leave my home before something happens to you lass. " "If you were trying to killing me then you would have done it by now. Besides I don't need the likes of you getting in my way of things that I need to do."_ Stepping to the side and opening the door, so Sky would go out the door.

 _"Besides I've only killed to protect myself and stealing is just what a pirate does best."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

How sweet, she was taking out her sword. And the pirate hurting Sky? Unlikely, she thought _. "Oh I'm getting around to killing you. I advise you close that door now else I'll kill every single person in this town. Trust me. When I want to kill, I kill."_ She said, backing up from the door and into the living area, motioning to come towards her.

How weird would it be to live in one of these places, among other humanoids. How anyone could bare it she didn't know- even though the pirate was mostly 'on the open seas' others still remains in these cottages with each other, where there was a higher risk of illness and drunken men spreading violence.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shook head at what she had suggested _. "I'm not closing this door. I'm not that daft to do that. Knowing that you will kill me. Besides I don't have time for this or you."_ Still holding the door open and standing near it _. "What is it that you want of me? I have places to be and people to see and like I said I don't have time for games."_ She growls at the theft and never letting her eyes wonder from hers. She still needs to get her chest that is hidden under her bed and get out of the cottage. She has a journey to get on with and she can't do that if she has a so-called theft standing in the way. _"Look I'll put my sword away if you do the same with your weapons and we can have a little chat. Whatever you want, I will tell you."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky growled slightly as the other refused her command, ignoring her threat. She ran a hand through her hair, and decided that she couldn't just make a threat without carrying it through, she didn't want that reputation. _"No last chances."_ Sky said- well at least most of the job would already be done for her, remembering the little poisonous prank she pulled on the tavern earlier. That would make things a lot easier.

 _"I simply want to get revenge and secure my well-being."_ Sky said, creepily smiling then morphing into a wolf and heading towards the door. If the girl put her own life above that of the townspeople that that was her mistake, and her mistake only.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava stood there still with her sword in hand and ready to strike at Sky if she thinks about attacking her. _"I don't need any chances. You leave the townspeople alone. If you want to deal with me then we will, but on the lives of the people here. They are like family to me and I would do anything to protect them even though I'm a pirate."_ Smirking at her as she watches her closely. _"Why do you want revenge and who do you want revenge on? There is no reason to seek revenge unless its with the Evil Queen that you want revenge with and I could probably help you in that."_ Ava watches Sky as she changes into a wolf and heads towards the door. Still keeping her sword up just in case she decides to attack.

 **Sky Darkholme**

That made it even better that the pirate was so involved within the community. It would make this so much sweeter. Sky avoided Ava. Leave the townspeople purely because she was asked to? No. Of course she wouldn't. As she passed she said to her. _"It's you I want revenge on. Thief."_ And then continued running, though now towards the water-well. If sky was going to kill the town she'd need a fast and efficient way. She'd already positioned the ale so no for the water. After all, everyone needs to drink. She planned, smiling to herself in wolf form. This would surely be fun.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

She smirked as the thief left her cottage. What the girl doesn't know is that she was told by the tavern owner that the ale has been poisoned and with that, Ava had an andoite for that poison. Ava walked to the doorway and stood there.

 _"Wait! Don't go doing what I think you're going to do. Why do you want to get revenge on me? I didn't do anything to you."_ She yelled out to her before she disappeared. She is still confused on why the thief wants revenge on her. She didn't really do anything to her for her to seek revenge on her.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky ignored the girl's comments, continuing to run on. This was taking far too long but Sky didn't want to just leave her. Firstly the girl had seen her, and continue intentionally or accidentally inform other's of her existence. The longer she was alive, the higher the chance of people finding out about her and..in doings so might find out about all the people she'd killed. some maybe they knew.

She sighed- but needed to carry out her threat, her pride wouldn't allow her to just forget what she'd said- no. If she said she was going to do something, she would. Arriving at the well and jumping onto the side she morphed into a venomous snake, not caring if anyone saw her morph or not. She put her head over the well and dripped poison from her fangs into it.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava being the smart pirate let the townspeople know ahead of time about what was going on and so she decided to head to the well where she was going to poison everyone. By the time she got there, the villagers were already there around the well. Throwing her dagger towards where Sky has turned into a snake is on the side of the well, the dagger landed right in her body stopping her from dropping poison into the well. _"Ah! Just so you know. I warned the villagers ahead of time of what was happening. The well there that you so happen to be on is a well that is closed off. And you poisoning these lovely people wouldn't have worked. The well that the people use is well hidden from anyone ever finding it and doing anything to the water."_ She grins and walks over to her and takes the dagger out of her.

Then picking her up by the tail and throwing her on the ground. _"I suggest you transform yourself back to human form. Everyone knows what you are now that you have transformed in front of everyone. I really thought you would be smart enough not to do something like that."_ Crossing her arms across her chest and looking down at her in her snake form _. "I'm sorry to have to throw a dagger at you, but that was the only way to get you to stop and to listen to me."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky felt a sharp pain in her middle, and had a sudden spasm, twisting around as she looked down at the dagger embedded through her, sticking through her and into a crack between the stones of the well, pining Sky there. morphing wasn't an option yet, not unless she wanted to make the wound much worse. She made a gasp of pain as she was hit then closed her mouth to stop herself shouting out. She breathed out a sigh of relief as the dagger was taken out of her but squirmed around when she was picked up, wound only starting to heal up. As she was thrown down she waited as the wound scabbed up.

Smart enough? Sky hadn't expected anything to go wrong, there was no point hiding herself! She reluctantly morphed into Ava, not wanting to show what she looked like, even in human form _. "What the hell do you want to say?"_ She said, putting a hand over the wound through her belly to stop any blood coming through as it finished scabbing. _"Well at least I can take pride that what ships are still here are useless"_ She said quietly and smiled evilly.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smirked at her and laughed _. "Yeah well not all ships are out there. Mine is hidden very good where no one, but myself knows where it is. You really thought my ship was docked at the same place as the other ships. Please. Remember who my father is. I learned from the best and on how to hid my ship from things like that."_ She wiped her dagger and places back into her boot and then stands with her arms across her chest.

Ava looks at Sky and then grins at her. _"Well I rather discuss what I wanna tell you back in my cottage if that is ok with you. I don't like others to know my business with other people. Unless you don't want to talk to me, then I can go find some guards to take you away."_ She starts to walk away from the well and heads back down the docks to her cottage.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"You have defiantly got some trust issues,"_ Sky muttered as the pirate spoke about hiding her ship. It's not as if the girl knew she was going to tamper with it. So, she wanted to go away from the public? Hmm, that intrigued Sky as to what she was going to say. After all, she was close to them. Not Sky.

Sky raised an eyebrow when she mentioned the guards. Please- as if she would ever let them take her away without her wanting them to. Sky stood where she was for a second before following the girl, and put her hand to the side. She morphed into her own blue form wearing a hooded cloak as she followed so most of her energy could go towards healing her wound, but she still didn't want to be seen by anyone else. She kept a distance of about three meters. After all, Sky wasn't yet going to attack her.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Its not the trust issues that I have. There are only a few people that I let into my life and those are the ones that know my father. The others just know me as Ava, the pirate."_ As she kept walking towards the docks to her cottage, she looked over her shoulder to make sure that Sky was still following her and not leaving herself unguarded with her. She knows that these townsfolk won't harm her or do anything to her since they know she is a pirate and knows what she would do to them if they crossed her the wrong way. As she walks to her cottage on the other side of the docks, she was thinking that it would be nice to get her in her home to trap her, but then again seeing how she is on her own, she isn't sure if she should trust this thief, but maybe this thief is different from all the others that she came across.

 **Sky Darkholme**

As Sky walked she kept her head down, only barely looking to her sides at the people of this town. She took out her daggers as a warning to people in case they tried to attack her and made sure only the blades showed out of the cloak, not her blue hands. As she held the daggers and just followed Ava she thought about how easy it would be to throw them at her and just end it, but her curiosity go the better of her. Sky hadn't even thought about the possibility of the pirate trying to trap her, after all it would ultimately fail, and the girl said she only wanted to talk to her.

This girl kept mentioning her father yet after all this time Sky didn't know who the infamous male was. Though for now, Sky was content with walking in silence, warding off any potential attackers. Sky didn't trust the humans, even less now they'd seen her morph, though didn't know what she looked like still.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava finally reached her cottage and unlocked the door. She turned around to wait for Sky to catch up to her and enter her place. As she watched her walking towards her cottage, she was curious about her and where she came from, but that is going to be something she will ask her later. She noticed that she had her daggers out in plain view and just shook her head. Thinking to herself, she says that I have trust issues. She seems to have the trust issues more that she does.

Ava gave her a small reassuring smile and then walked into her cottage. She motioned for the girl to have a seat and she went into the kitchen to get them both a drink. After she poured them a drink, she walked back over to the table and placed the drinks on the table.

 **Sky Darkholme**

As they went into the cottage Sky put the daggers away as the girl smiled, still feeling uneasy. She looked down at the chair, gently pressing it with her hand to see if there were any spring mechanisms then sat down, lifting her hood back and putting her hands on the arm rests, gently tapping the edge with her fingers. She was quite tense but didn't want to show it- she was actually near a human in her own form and not attacking? How odd, she thought.

She looked down at the drink and back at Ava, then lent over to take a sip as a slight friendly gesture of trust then replaced it and went back to her original position. Sky swilled he drink around in her mouth before actually swallowing it. She then cleared her throat to break the silence and spoke _"What was it you wanted to talk about? "_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Watching Sky check the chair for signs of traps or anything like, she laughed to herself at the sight that she sees. _"I invited you into my home. I would trap you in here. I'm not that bad of a person to do such a thing."_ After she placed the glass on the table, she watched as Sky carefully checked the liquid and then swallowed and placed the glass back down on the table.

 _"Now I don't normally do these things with thieves like you, but I'm willing to make amends with you. I'm headed out to sea later today and was wondering if you would like to be apart of my crew. I need another girl that is handy with weapons. And I'm sure the Evil Queen has her black knights out searching for the ones that have stolen from her. Me personally isn't fond of the Evil Queen myself. She is the main reason I don't know where my father is."_ Crossing her arms across her chest and smiling. _"I'm sure you don't want to be found out by them. So far we're safe in here because they don't know about this little cottage on the docks. But if not then you can see your way out of my cottage and fend for yourself from those black knights."_

She looks at Sky and smiles at her. Then she holds her hand out so she can shake her hand. _"What do you say? Would you like to become a pirate and be apart of my crew or stay here and hid out from the Evil Queen."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Because of your 'good form' no doubt."_ Sky said in response, still tapping her fingers as she looked at the pirate. Oh she was so much more than just a thief, but it didn't anger her. It wasn't exactly the worst thing she was called. " _Let me get this strait. I'm trying to kill you, and you invite me to come on board your ship which is a small place with no space to run?"_ Sky said, raising her eyebrow. Well, this was unexpected. _"Yes well I doubt the queen isn't too pleased at me risking her life..."_ Sky said quietly and trailed off, surprised that she was even considering a deal with the girl she was chasing after.

She looked down at the hand. Of course, Sky had a lot of pride and didn't think she needed protection however there was always a risk, and the one thing that mattered most to her was living, properly living with nothing holding you back from doing what you wanted. Hide? No..she hated hiding. Of course she did. But she wasn't sure whether running away was better or not. She bit her lip, still staring at the hand and moving her elbows to her knees to cross them over in front of her as she lent forwards a little, wondering. Of course, it depended on the crew. And there was no way she'd let herself be ordered around.

She took her hand and held it tightly. _"I agree, pirate. But know this, you will not be able to treat me like the rest of your crew."_ She said, surprised by her own spontaneity.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smirked and nodded at what she had just said. _"Aye. There is no doubt that I would treat you like my crew although. I don't order them around. They do their own thing while aboard my ship, but you do have to follow my rules when you're on my ship."_ Removing her hand from the girl's and placing it back in front of her on the table. _"Besides I don't have a first mate and I was wondering if you would like to be that said first mate. And I'm sure you know what the first mate does."_ Smiling at her and then getting up from her chair to walk into the kitchen.

Ava grabbed the pitcher of ale that she had placed on the counter and brought it over to the table to refill their mugs _."I seem to can never find someone willing to be my first mate. Apparently men frown upon a woman being a captain of a ship, but I seem to do good myself. I think my Papa would be proud of me on how well of a captain I am."_ She laughed at her comment about herself.

 _"I'm glad that you agree to come aboard my ship and be apart of my crew. I'm glad to finally have a fellow female aboard my ship. I need me some female friends and I just hope that you are willing to be friendly with me. If not, I'm sure I will be fine."_

She looked out at the window and noticed that the sun was going down. Then she got up from her chair and started putting the mugs and pitcher away _. "Looks like I gotta get my ship ready to sail. You are more welcome to stay here to rest until I come back. I gotta go get my ship from its hiding place and then gather my crew up."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Well wasn't this an unexpected turn of event, Sky thought. She didn't comment on the first mate matter. It sounded important, but it wasn't as if Sky's experience with pirates was that extensive. But she didn't want to seem unknowing, so kept quiet about it.

Female, male. There was no difference between them to the blue girl. She knew what they were, but humans were all still. Well, humans. There wasn't any point differentiating them or separation them, they were all equally hated by her. She listened to her talk about her father yet again, and couldn't hold back from asking any more. _"So who is this infamous 'papa' you speak so fondly of?"_ Sky asked, again not saying anything about being friendly. One step at a time, of course.

 _"I'll stay here. The people of this town might be looking out for a morpher no, so it's better just to stay for me."_ Sky said.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Once Ava got finished at what she was telling Sky she smiled at the question that she asked. She looked over at him and smiled. _"My Papa is Captain Killian Jones, but also known by his more colorful moniker Captain Hook. The infamous pirate captain of the Jolly Roger. Have you never heard of him?"_ She started walking towards the door to head out. Turning around before opening the door and leaving. She said to her _, "I haven't really meant him myself, but I'm going to search for him. I just hope he will understand that I'm his daughter."_

She opened the door and then walked out, but before shutting it behind her she turned to look at Sky _. "Well since you're going to stay here, please make sure that no one tries to break in here. And I do agree with you on that you agreed to stay here. I best it be good that you did, I don't want anyone to go against you. Make sure you have everything together once I get back. For we will be leaving once I get my ship to port and gather my crew."_

With that she closed the door behind her and left to her secret spot where she has hidden her ship. She double checked to make sure no one was following her and head to the cove that the ship is hidden. Smiling as she gets to the entrance of the cove, she walks inside it. _"Ah. There you are my lovely ship .How I have missed being on board you. Tonight we will be sailing off."_ Walking down the path towards her ship and then up the gangplank. She checked to make sure everything was in order on her ship and moved it out of the cove towards the docks.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky shook her head at having heard of him. She had, and even had his form but she could use that to her advantage later, if she wanted to. Wasn't this a bit of interesting information. Sky was excellent at finding people, as long as she had their scent, and they were in the same realm. Of course a general direction made the job much faster, but it didn't mean it was impossible without it. It could take a while, but if Sky had enough motivation (e.g. keep her existence unknown.) she could find them with time. Pity for the girl, Sky had no motivation to find, or offer to find him. It wasn't her problem.

 _"If anyone dares coming through they've got another thing coming."_ Sky said, and smirked. _"Don't worry, your home is safe."_ She said, waving goodbye. She decided to catch some sleep in the time she was gone, she didn't need to know her secret spot. She morphed into a panther and walked to the middle of the floor to catch a catnap, paws crossed over each other as she lay down, and head resting on her paws.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava finally got her ship Flight of the Fox out of the secret cove where it was hidden. Smiling as she was feeling the wind in her face and being back behind the helm of her ship. Being on land was much harder for her then she thought. She hated not being on her ship out on the water. The sea is in her blood after all and she just missed it so much. But now she is finally back where she belongs.

It took awhile to get the ship to the docks close to her cottage. But she found a spot close to her cottage and docked it. Setting it up so she can tied it off and then she gets off the ship. Walking down the gangplank she saw one of her crew members. She smiled as he came running up to her. _"Captain Jones. Seeing as you got your ship out from her hiding place, I take that we are sailing off somewhere"_ Said the sailor _. "Aye. Jefferson. We are. Soon. Just when the moon is high in the sky, we will be leaving. I also found myself a first mate."_ Putting her hands on her hips. _"I just gotta get a few things from my cottage and then we can be off once the rest of the crew gets on board."_

Then she walks towards Jefferson and places a hand on his shoulder. _"Do me that honor and gathering all of the crew members and get them up on the ship and prepare the ship for our departure."_ Jefferson nodded and then headed back into the town to gather his fellow crew members. Ava watched him as he disappeared into the town.

She turned around and headed to her cottage. Once she got there, she opened the door and saw that Sky was in panther form and was sleeping. So she quietly walked in and towards her bedroom. Grabbing her satchel on the way there, she went under her bed and got her chest and placed it inside. Then going throughout her room gathering what she would need to go aboard the ship. Smiling and making sure she has everything, she headed back out into the living room and walked over to Sky. Being very careful not startling her from her slumper, she bent down _. "Hey, lass. Its time to get up and head to my ship. You can sleep more if you want once we get on board."_ Stepping back so that she doesn't go after her once she wakes.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky napped peacefully until Ava walked through the door. Her ears and nose started twitching, though didn't completely wake her up, the scent wasn't unusual so it didn't alert her. Sky mumbled as the pirate spoke to her, but lashed out with a clawed paw as she was awoken properly, then opened her eyes, blinking a few times and standing up.

She sat down and wiped a paw down her face, then shook her head _. "Ok.. I'm up."_ She yawned, clearly showing all her fangs as she did so. _"Right, yup. Ship."_ Sky decided not to morph out of this form, there was no need and she didn't particularly feel like walking in a cloak. Her wound had healed well in her rest, and only a residual pain remained. She stretched out then walked to the door of the cottage and sat down, waiting for Ava to open it.

She liked the feeling of being able to be in any form she wished at the moment. It was a refreshing change. "I've been meaning to ask. What does being a first mate entail?" She asked. Sky had nothing she wanted to take with her, anything she wanted she could steal. And if the crew was large enough, even without fish in the ocean she wouldn't go hungry.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Knowing exactly what she thought was going to happen, Ava backed away once she woke her up. Making sure that Ava got everything from her room she headed over to the door to open it. Opening the door that way Sky can walk out and Ava followed behind her closing and locking the door behind her. _"You know you don't have to stay in that form while walking to my ship."_ Looking around to see if anyone was around _. "Besides there is no one around to see you transform back to yourself. "_

Ava lead Sky towards where her ship was docked. Stopping just before the gangplank and then turning around to face her. "Well a first mate is basically second in command. When the captain isn't around, the first mate orders the crew around and makes sure that the ship is in top shape for vogages and all. You should be pleased to know that you will be taking over control when I head down to my cabin or when we dock at different ports." Smiling at her and then walking up the gangplank. Once she got to the top, she saw that all her crew were up on deck getting everything settled and ready to start to sail. _"Ah! Men. Welcome back to Flight of the Fox. I hope you all had a great time while it lasts. I know I missed all of your sorry faces."_ She laughs at that.

Then she moved away from the gangplank for Sky to get onboard. Looking over at her and smiles. _"Fellas, would you please line up so I can introduce you all to my new first mate. You do all remember me saying something about finding one."_ The crew all nodded their heads in agreeing on that. _"Aye Captain."_ They said in unison.

The crew all got up in line on the deck so they could meet their new first mate. As she was watching them scattering all around the deck to get lined up. She giggled at the sight. Its been a few months since they have all been back together aboard the ship and it feels great to be back.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I know I don't have to stay like this"_ Sky said, morphing into her human form. It wasn't nice being in this form bit for now, she didn't want anybody else seeing her in her true form. Well, ordering humans around. Wouldn't that be exciting, not that she expected they would follow her. She walked with Ava to the ship, keeping an eye out for any attacks.

As they reached the ship Sky looked up and down them all. Sky gently walked on the gangplank to the ship, and slowly went up to each of the men, and they introduced each other, Sky telling them to call her by her name. She wasn't sure how to react or how she would fit in an authoritative position. She was very reserved, keeping smiles to a strict minimum.

She decided to reveal herself as to who she truly was after the introductions had been complete. If necessary she could kill them afterwards. She morphed into her own blue form with raven wings and proudly flew backwards, hovering near the ship. _"I hope you all understand that I will not be soft, if you disobey me you will have to face the consequences. You will not call me anything other than Sky. "_ She said, fiercely laying out some basic rules.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava stood back and watched as she talked to her crew. The crew crew all watched in surprised as she showed them her true form and just nodded at everything that she was saying. Stepping up next to where Sky was standing she placed her hands on her hips. _"And for all you to know, she will report back to me if anything is out of line. You have all been so far a great crew to captain and as much as I deserve the respect from you all; she does as well."_ She watched as all the men nodded in agreement and then she continued. _"Good. We don't want any one of you men to give us bad form while aboard this ship. I know that she can look out for herself when she is in danger, but I do hope that you will protect her as much as you have protected me."_

She walked up to the helm to begin the trip out from the docks. Jefferson comes walking up to her. _"Captain Jones. I would like to personally show Sky around the ship if that would be okay with you."_ Ava looked over at Jefferson and then over to Sky. She smiled and then looked back at Jefferson _. "Well Jeff, it all depends on Miss Sky. You would have to go up to her and ask her if you could give her the tour of the ship."_ Jefferson nodded and then saluted to his captain. _"Aye. Captain I believe that she would have to know where everything is, including her cabin."_ Ava looked up at that. _"Well I'll call her up here and we will see."_

Ava looked over to where Sky was still standing and then smiled _. "Sky. Could you please join me and Jefferson up by the helm. We have some sleeping arrangements to make for you."_ Looking back at Jefferson as they waited for Sky to come up. _"Jeff I'm sure everything will be fine. It will take her sometime to get use to being on the ship, but she will managed."_ She smiled.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Humans respecting her? That would be one hell of a change. Hah, of course Sky Of course Sky could protect herself. Nice thought, but protection twas not necessary. Oooh, that 'form' again. Sky wasn't exactly the best 'flagship' example of good form. Sky tucked her wings in, letting herself drop slightly so she was standing on deck, and observed the crew as they went back to what they were doings. When she was called she briskly walked over to them, looking between the two.

 _"Ava, Jefferson."_ She said, nodding to them both _. "I was wondering if you'd like me to show you the ship, and where your cabin is."_ Jefferson said _. "That would be useful."_ Sky said, glad she was getting her privacy. Though she'd chosen to reveal who she was to them, she still wanted her own space away from the humans.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava watched as Jefferson lead Sky to down below deck to her cabin. Then once they have disappeared down below, she started to yell out directions to the rest of the crew. _"Men! I need you to get this ship ready to set sail in a few hours. I would like to head out to sea before the sun comes up the next day."_ The crew all said in _unison "Aye Aye Captain."_ As the scurried on the ship to get it all in order for sailing.

While the crew was doing all of that, she headed down to her cabin to check the maps and charts. What her crew doesn't know that they are headed to the kingdom of Mishaven located on the other side of the Enchanted Forest. She knows the last time see heard of her father is there. But she will stop along the other ports to stock up and all that.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Jefferson took Sky down to her cabin, stepping inside she touched along the walls. It was quite small, but acceptable _. "It's good, Thanks."_ She said, walking back out as they went through the rest of the ship. _"So, Sky. If I can ask..Why are you blue?"_ Sky stayed silent, thinking about how to respond, whether with violence or an answer _. "I don't know, I..I'm just different. Why are you pink?"_ Sky said, and chuckled a little bit. _"Don't answer."_

They finished the short tour, and Sky morphed into a seagull to sit atop the mast and observe the crew at their work. She'd have to quickly learn how things worked aboard the ship, though was rather excited.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just finished going through the charts and maps to see where they will be sailing to next. After she straightened everything up on the table, she headed up on the top deck to see how the preparations were going for their departure soon.

Once she came up from her deck, she saw that all the men were busy getting the preparations done on the ship. She looked over towards the entrance to where the crew's cabins were and saw Jefferson coming out from there. She smiled and nodded over to him to join her. Jefferson saw her nod and headed over towards her. _"Jefferson, I do believe that my new first mate has found the tour to the ship very good."_ _"Aye captain. I believe she will handle just fine being on board this ship. Especially with the ship's finest captain captaining the ship."_ Jefferson said to Ava. Ava blushed a bit when he commented on how well she is as the captain. Then he continued. _"I'm sure your father would be very proud of you wherever he may be, lass."_ Ava nodded and smiled a bit agreeing with him on that. _"You know I believe you could be right about that. But I guess we will never know."_ Jefferson placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't have to say anything in return to that cuz she knows what he is trying to say.

 _"Speaking of the first mate, where did she go off too? Just hope that she isn't hiding out in her cabin, since we were be setting sail soon and I would need her by my side at the helm when its time."_ Jefferson looked around the ship in search of her. _"I'm not sure. I left her back in her cabin to settle in. I'm sure she is somewhere aboard the ship. Don't worry."_ With that Jefferson left her side to go help the rest of the crew in finishing the preparations.

Ava walked closer to the helm and leaned up against it watching her crew finish up everything to get ready to set sail. She looked all around the ship and at her crew. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out. Then she stood up straight and heading down the deck of the ship. Putting her hands behind her back, she walked around checking all of her crew members and making sure that they are doing their job. After she went all around the ship checking up on her crew, she went over to the main mast and leaned her back against with her arms crossed across her chest staring out at the sea.

 **Sky Darkholme**

It was interesting, watching the pirates. They were like busy little ants going about their business in perfect harmony, knowing exactly what to do. And just like ants they could be oh so easily crushed. Well killed, anyway. Their existence meaning nothing in the greater flow of the world as they just lived and died.

As she saw Ava come up and start talking to Jeff she listened in, purely because she could. Aww, was there a slight romance she could see between the humans? How disgusting, compliments pouring out of the male and being all touchy feely. Or maybe that was just was a 'friend' did. Like she'd know. It seemed like everyone kept forgetting she could morph, and be right next to them without them even knowing it. And why was her father mentioned again and again? If Sky were in her position she'd constantly feel like a shadow was cast over her everywhere she went from her _'great father'._

Sky watched Ava walk around, is that what they did, Captains. Just walk about. Didn't seem that difficult. Sky was looking down to see Ava below her, and just thought about how funny it would be to break a hole in the bottom of the ship and just watch as the girl's ship slowly sunk. But that could be reserved for another time.

Still atop the mast, Sky morphed into her own form with raven wings and perched on the mast before jumping off, gliding around so she landed and faced Ava. _"I wouldn't worry about where I am. I'm here, keeping watch."_ She said, and smiled. She looked out to the sea where Ava was looking and looked back at her _. "What are you thinking about?"_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was busy looking out at the sea when suddenly Sky jumped down in front of her. Smiling at her as she was telling that she was fine and that she was just keeping watch. _"Well I kinda figured you were somewhere aboard my ship. Just didn't want you not to be on board when we left. Wouldn't want my new first mate be left back at the docks. You have lots to learn about being apart of this crew. And so far you have respect from Jefferson over there."_ Nodding her head over towards where Jefferson was standing _. "He seems to have a liking to you."_ Smiling and then looking back out at the sea.

Then she heard her ask what she was thinking about. _"To answer your question about that, would just be I was thinking about home. That I'm not sure if I want to head back there or not. I'm afraid that if I did, then I wouldn't find what or who I'm looking for."_ Frowning a bit and then looking at Sky. _"Although I'm sure you know what you have heard while being on board my ship."_ Standing up straight and then walking up towards the helm.

She looked down at Sky and smiled. Motioning for her to come up to join her. _"Come on up here. Since you are the first mate, there are things that you need to know about my ship and all. I know Jefferson wants to show you some things as well, but you are with me first."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"A liking for /me/?"_ Sky repeated, rolling her eyes and chuckling a little, looking over at him too. If only she understood humans and their interactions more, than perhaps she could be more certain on how to read subtext and identify possible relations.

 _"Your father? Is he who you're searching for?"_ Sky asked, following Ava up to the helm. It made sense if she was going to find him. _"Before you talk to me about your ship I haven't been entirely truthful with you...I have heard of your father. And met him. Well, saw him."_ Sky said, stepping backwards a step and morphing into Killian with his black vest and cloak, and a fake sword, giving an exaggerated bow. There was no point holding that bit of information in her head as it was unlikely to be useful later on, plus instead of killing, Sky was showing off to get her bit of enjoyment.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Aye. Don't get me wrong about that, but I do think he fancies you. Never saw him that happy to show anyone the whole ship."_ She giggled about that.

Ava looked at her as she asked that question. _"Aye. My father is the one that I have been searching for ever since I found out that he is my father.."_ Watching her as she walked up to the helm. Ava raised an eyebrow at her when she said that she wanted to be truthful with her before she started talking to her about her ship _. "You know my father and you didn't seem to tell me when we first met? Please tell me how you happen to know him or even meet him."_ She crossed her arms across her chest. Giving Sky a smirk. Then watching as she stepped back and watched as she morphed into her father. Ava brought her arms down to her sides and just stared at Sky. _"He is just how I pictured he would look like. Tell me when was the last time you saw him?"_ Walking a little closer to Sky to look at the form of her father that she morphed into. With a smile on her face, she looked her up and down. _"I only have of what people have told me what he looks like. I have no picture of him or anything like that. This is fair from the real thing."_ Then she stepped back from her.

 **Sky Darkholme**

A human who liked her? Probably just a slight _'crush'_ so to speak, seeing Sky with her power. So, Ava /was/ looking for her father. Sky spun around for Ava to see, then stopped and cleared her throat to speak as him.

 _"He was with two other people going through my territory in the forest, whom I decided to spare. I didn't want to take my chances with them, they looked too unusual. There was a red hatted human and a fishy- smelling ginger person."_ Sky explained, lifting up her left hand with the hook with a distasteful look on his face. _"How he functions with one hand and a hook is a mystery to me.."_ She mumbled, taking out her fake sword and playing around with it and the fake hook, sliding them across each other.

 _"Are you sure you want to find him? I don't know him but I know sometimes it's best to just remain oblivious and only go of the good things people tell you about someone or something. You might be disappointed otherwise."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just stared at her in Killian's form and didn't say a word as she cleared her throat to talk like him. She was just amazed at how her father looked.

Blinking her eyes from getting blurry cuz she was staring so much, she smiled and then looked at Sky. _"Yeah, that little chubby man with the red cap is his first mate Smee. I've ran into him a couple of times in the Enchanted Forest before, but that was I think before he became my Papa's first mate."_ Then she cocked her head to the side at the mention of the other person. She don't remember hearing anything about him being with someone like that. Raising her eyebrow. _"Ummm... Not sure who that person is, but the one that I have heard of him being with has blonde hair."_ Trying to think of someone who would smell of fish and have ginger colored hair, but then she had the thought. _"Oh wait. I know who that woman is. She goes by the name of Ariel. I never met her, but heard stories about her from the other sailors and children."_ She giggled at Sky as she was playing around with the hook and sword that she has with her form _. "Well it did take him hundreds of years to get use to it. Apparently he didn't have a problem with using it. I still wanna help him get revenge on the person that took his hand from him."_ She growled at that.

Nodding her head towards that question. _"Of course I'm sure I wanna find him. He doesn't even know about me and I want him to know about me. I'm sure he heard rumors about him having a long lost daughter. There are things that I heard about him that are good. I wanna get to know him and I'm sure if he knew I was around, he would want to get to know me as well."_ Frowning and looking down at her feet. _"I'm afraid he won't want to get to know me. Or he would be disappointed in me instead of me being disappointed in him. It took me years to find out about him and then to actually locate where actually he is now."_ Looking back up at Sky still in her father's form.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky was still playing with the metal instruments in her hands. Smee and Ariel hmm? Well at least those were more names for her to use. Hundreds of years? How old was the man? Either way, Sky was glad she didn't attack them, especially now knowing how old he was, and how many of those years he could have practised with the sword _. "Who did take his hand? I might know them. I've been observing and hearing about different people for a very long time."_ She said. She did know Rumpelstiltskin, he helped her a little when he first discovered her and her abilities.

 _"If you're sure you want to find your father, then fine. I just have a bad feeling, is all. When I saw him talking with the ginger- Ariel. He seemed very rash, unpredictable. Claiming the he would never change from being a pirate..or something along those lines anyway."_ She said, and shrugged. Heck she didn't like most problems, and Ava wasn't Sky's concern anyway.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava watched as she was playing with the metal instruments in her hands. She actually had a run in with the mermaid at one point, but couldn't really remember where or when it was. The Smee fellow didn't seem to trustworthy and couldn't understand how her father could see him as his first mate. She shrugged her shoulders and then cocked an eyebrow. _"Well this 'Crocodile as my Papa put him as is the one that took his hand. He first took the life of his first love by ripping her heart out and crushing it in front of him."_ Looking at her with a concerned look and then nodding. _"He goes by other names that I know of. That is just a name that my Papa gave him. He goes by Rumplestiltskin and The Dark One. I've been to the Enchanted_ _Forest before and I have heard of him, but I didn't know that there was something between him and my Papa."_ She would love to help her father find this Rumplestiltskin and help him with his revenge on him. But she knows how powerful the Dark One is and the only way to kill him is to use the dagger on him.

 _"Yea, I'm sure that I want to find my father. There is so much that he needs to know about me and why he never knew anything about me. And there are things that I wanna know about him. His story and all. I understand you don't think he is safe for me to find him, but I gotta just let him know about me."_ She isn't sure what Sky was talking about when she claimed to say he over heard him talking to Ariel and all, but I'm sure if wasn't nothing. _"I just hope that will be by my side when I do find him. I hate to do this alone even though I have my crew, but they fear him and wouldn't want to be around him."_ She gave Sky a small smile.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked a little confused at the crocodile part, was there another morpher like her? She had a look of understanding when she said Rumples name, and gave a short chuckle. Yes she knew him, one of the only people who'd seen her blue before she'd met the pirates. She didn't know what he wanted with her, just that he only did things for his own advantage. But never the less she owed him for helping her as a kid. He wasn't good company as such, and even he didn't know what she was. But it was something.

 _"Hahaha, ask anyone and they'll have run into him, or at least heard of someone who'd run into him. More often then not heard of someone else facing him though."_ It was odd. The Dark One was monster like-too. She didn't especially like him, especially with his power. But he was better than humans at least. She morphed into Rumpelstiltskin, the sword and hook almost looking like it was melting into her. She chuckled again - It was one of her favourite forms she used to scare people with. She stretched out and cracked both hands before morphing into her human form _. "Though fun, I can't stay in that form too long. I don't want him to know I pretend to be him and I don't want to attract any unwanted attention.."_ Sky said, explaining why she morphed out of it so quickly. _"Fine, go find your father. Just don't expect hugs and kisses all round"_ She warned bluntly.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Looking at the confused look on Sky's face she just giggled at that. Forgot that no one really knows that nickname of the Dark One. Since her father is the one that gave him that nickname. I think it was because of the outfit that he wears. It was leather skin and crocodile look to it. Which I could see why he would call him the crocodile. Besides she knows that she wouldn't want to run in to him or make deals with him. Cuz as he always says 'magic comes with a price'.

 _"Oh I don't have to ask people. I just know by the looks they give me when I even mention the name Dark One or Rumplestlitskin. I would never wanna mess with him anyway."_ She just hopes that he doesn't know anything about her, but if he did he would have appeared to her by now and tried to make a deal with her somehow. Or in exchange to find her father. She saw that Sky had morphed into the Dark One, but then morphed back into herself. Then she listened to her on the reason why she didn't stay in that form too long. She nodded in agreeing with her on that and wouldn't blame her for that. _"You do seem to love to transform into other people. I bet that lets you get away with alot of stuff like that. Besides transforming into the Dark One wouldn't be so great. He would find out about it somehow and would be on you like that."_ Seeing that she told her just to go off and fine her father didn't faze her one bit. Cuz she was going to find him no matter. _"Oh. I know I won't be getting any of that from him. If he is as rudeless and fearsome that I heard everyone say that he is, I'm let that bother me."_ Grinning at her and then placing her hands on her hips. _"But I would love it if you were there for moral support. I wouldn't want to trust any of my crew for something like that."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

She put out her hands, displaying them like metaphorical weighing scales and going up and down with each of them _. "Fun.."_ She said, looking to one hand _"to risk."_ She said, looking at the other _. "I have to decide whether it's worth it."_ Although used sparingly the amount of laughs she'd had playing with peoples heads in the form was incredible. But the dark one on her tail wasn't advisable.

 _"But anyway, Yes. I get away with lots but the best thing about morphing is flying, looking down at all the insects from the skies."_ She looked up to the sky as she spoke with a smile, referring to humans as the insects. Sky shrugged and rolled her eyes slightly as the girl spoke of Hook and smiled, but then had a slightly shocked look on her face as she asked her for support. That meant she trusted..Sky. Or at least didn't not trust wasn't sure what scared her more- having someone trust and potentially rely on her, or stealing from the Dark One.

 _"Moral support? Hehehe, I'm not exactly the best mentor. And yeah. I suppose I can't blame you. That's all you can do, really, find him. After all, if you have the opportunity to find your family, I suppose you should take it."_ She shrugged, wondering who her own family was _. "Hey...want to fly? I was thinking I could stretch out."_ Was Sky actually enjoying the other's company now? Sky didn't want to believe so..

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava watched as Sky was playing around with the form of the Dark One that she was still in and just smiled and shaking her head. She could get use to these conversations with the girl. She never really had 'girlfriends' to talk to and just thought that this could be a friendship that she might like between her and Sky _. "Yeah, but don't you have to be careful with using that form. Won't the Dark One know that you have been disgusting yourself as him and all?"_ She raised an eyebrow up at her and just watched her and nodded in what she was saying.

She could see her getting away with stuff like that. She was like that before she became a captain of her own ship. She still kinda gets away with things, but is more careful at doing it so she doesn't get herself or her crew in trouble. After all a captain isn't nothing without their crew. _"It must be nice to be able to do stuff like that. Not have to worry about walking everywhere. You can just fly to where you want to go."_ Smiling as she was hoping that she could be there for her when she does finally find her father. She understands that Sky probably doesn't really have any family, but I'm sure she has family somewhere, but just has to search for them if she wanted to find them.

 _"Yeah, moral support. I wasn't looking for you to be a mentor for me. My mentor would actually be my father, I grew up hearing stories about him and wanted to grow up being just like him, minus the vengeance and stuff like that. You and my crew are the only ones that I have in my life and most of my crew don't understand what I'm going through. It seems that you do. You were abandoned just like I was and wanted to find answers on why."_ Ava was looking at Sky with a small smile. Wondering what she is thinking about, but then she caught her off guard asking if she wanted to fly. _"Hmmm... fly? How can that happen when I can't do what you can do"_ But then she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. _"Sure. I would love to do something like that."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Speaing of Rumpelstiltskin it was good- in a sense -that Sky had no idea of Rumpel's dagger or what it did. Knowing its power, and if she knew she could keep her own abilities she'd steal the dagger and stab the dark one in an instant- even if it opened up one more opportunity for someone to control her, the protection and power it would give her would be more than enough to cover for that _."Well he can't always be watching, and it's not as if you think I'm him. You know who I am."_ Sky shrugged, still thinking of the fun to risk scale in her head. Ever since she had revealed her true form she was getting more and more cocky, a little more open with her true personality. _"I can, but it gets exhausting after a while doing long-distance. Otherwise I would never even bother with a ship to get away from here, even though I can keep my energy up by eating."_ She said, referring to the girl talking about her flying. _" Did I say I was abandoned ?I guess I'm being quite see through at the moment..but I don't know if I'll be content with why I was. "_ She shrugged, looking down for a bit, then back up again with a smile, though she didn't like letting herself be so transparent.

Sky winked, and stepped backwards as she morphed into a majestic winged black stallion. She didn't use the dark pegasus form she'd thought off too often. It wasn't too practical for her, and opened her up for danger. So in essence, this morph was a big flying target with minimal attack possibilities for her. However it would suit this purpose well, to let Ava experience flight as best she could, without the pirate having her powers. She neighed, rising up on her hind legs, wings opening and closing very slowly. She nodded towards Ava and slowly turned around. _"Get on""_ She laughed _"Will you be able to hold on?"_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Well i know one thing about you that is good You know how to save your energy. And I would have to agree with you on that part about the flying. It does take energy for something like that and I would hate for you to use it all up."_ She frowned a bit when she said something about mentioning about being abandoned. _"Well you didn't really say or mention that you were. I kinda figured that out about you. You have that look like I did. Expect you survived on your own out in the forest. I was taken in by someone and looked after by. Myself I ran away at a young age to get away from the person that found me and took me in."_ Hating to remember when she was abandoned by her mother and then later found by a priestess. She had a bad feeling about her and waited til she was of age to run away. That's when she found the little cottage by the docks. _"But as you said you're quite see through, but I prefer to say that I can read you like an open book."_ She winked at Sky.

Ava backed up a bit as Sky morphed into a winged horse. Watching in a shocked look, she smiled. Nodded at and walked carefully towards her. _"Ummm... you sure this is safe? I have only really been on a horse when I was little. Its been awhile since I rode a horse."_ Smiled slightly and then walked closer to her and hopped on _. "Of course I will be able to hold on. I'm not new at this."_ She laughed.

 **Sky Darkholme**

As sky talked Sky wondered how their lives would be different were Ava be the one to go to the forest and Sky to be taken in by someone, somehow. Eh, no point pondering it now. So- that was the reason Sky could put up with Ava. Apart from the whole abilities and family background they had similar pasts- well, more similar than most at least. _"Good luck holding on when I'm taking off and flying."_ Sky said and laughed, being much more considerate that usual perhaps due to the fact that she had a very small, busy run-way, so taking of would be rather rocky. Sky grew a bit of bone attached to her spin but through her skin behind the girl's buttox and front, acting like a hard saddle.

Sky fully tucked in her wings and backed of to the back of the boat, then screaming forwards _"Out of the way!"_ as she went into a sudden trot, then canter before jumping off at the front of the boat, expanding her wings and flapping them ferociously to get up and into the air. Lucky for Sky, Ava wasn't too heavy for her.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Once she was seated and holding on, she felt Sky bring a saddle up underneath her butt and just smiled. _"I don't need any luck to hang on. If it's like riding a horse, even though its be awhile since I rode one, then I will be good at holding on."_ She held on as best she could as Sky began to run for a take off on the ship. As she ran to get speed to take off, Ava held on so she wouldn't fall off once in the air. _"They're bloody fools if they won't move out of the way!'_ Ava laughed as she yelled out to get out of the way. Smiling and laughing once they were up in the air, Ava looked down over Sky's wings and looked at the people below them. Seeing that they look like little ants on the ground as she was high up in the sky. _"Wow! this is bloody amazing. I can see what you mean, Sky by the feel of the air in your face and all. Its alot better than being aboard my ship with the wind blowing in your face. I love this feeling."_ She had a huge smile on her face. She never had anyone like Sky do something like this and could see a friendship with her. She just hopes that she won't leave her once they get to where they are going. Maybe she could help Sky find her family after she finds her father. That will be a discuss for another day, right now she wants to enjoy being up in the air as if she was the one flying.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky was soaring over land , looking down at the people too and laughing. _"I wonder what they'd think if they saw us up here."_ Sky said quite loudly to get over the sound of the wind. She turned too and fro, just gently gliding for now and gazing at those below. Though perhaps not as good as Sky's flying experience, this was the best she could get Ava to experience it.

 _"About what you said before, about good luck...You'll need it."_ Sky said, chuckling to herself and flying higher and higher, still making sure Ava didn't slip of. Once at a relatively high altitude she leveled herself outs and cackled, horse tail turning into a bird's one so she could co-ordinate her turning better, and still flying strait- quickly too- she started going into a very sharp spin, making the mock-saddle she'd created morph back into her. She wasn't necessarily /trying/ to throw Ava off, but even if she did Sky could catch her again, which is why she rose up so high. She was hoping the spin would keep the girl on her instead of just falling off.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was busy looking around her as she was high up in the sky. She loved this and wish she could do this, but she isn't anything like Sky. She heard Sky talking and turned to look at her. _"Who knows what they would say. Probably just shake their heads and go about their business. Or they would just look up and do nothing or say nothing. Who knows, who cares."_ She loves this experience and wish it would never end, but she knows she has a job to do as captain.

 _"Thanks. I doubt I would need it, but that's for the support for that."_ Smiling and that. She isn't so sure if she will or won't need to luck in finding her father. When they get back to Misthaven, she knows a few people that could help her out in finding her father. The King and Queen and their daughter are a few of those people. She feels Sky moving all around the sky. She knows that she wouldn't drop her and knows that if she fell off she would catch her. She isn't afraid to fall. Knowing how much of a friendship that she is having with Sky.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Wow, you've really got a lot of trust, haven't you?"_ Sky thought out loud. But then again, it was an equal trust. This was one of the worst forms for Sky to be trapped in, yet Sky allowed herself to show it to Ava. Sky stopped her spin to be strait again, and started gently gliding back down to the ship. She would usually like to do a sky dive at this point, each time she did it she risked pulling up closer and closer to the ground each time.

 _"Is there anything you'd like to see or do?"_ Sky asked, offering Ava the chance to do what she wished in a rare opportunity with Sky _. "You know- considering not too long ago you stabbed though my middle and I was trying to kill you and the whole town, I'd say we've come along quite well"_ She chuckled.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Well I never did trust people in the beginning. Because of me being abandoned at such a young age, I never put my trust into people, but then when I became a pirate captain to my ship and crew, I started trusting just my crew."_ Her herself never thought she would trust a thief such as Sky, but it seems that she found that Sky is just like her in some ways and just thought to put trust in her. She's still not sure what it is about Sky that she is putting trust in her, but maybe she will never no.

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard Sky ask her a question. _"Ummmm... yea. Let's fly over the Evil Queen's castle. Since she really won't be looking up in the sky for anything. I just wanna see what she is up to in her castle."_ She smirked at that knowing that the Evil Queen wouldn't be expecting anyone up in the sky. _"I do have to agree with you on that and wanna apologize to you for stabbing you in the middle. I wasn't quite sure how to handle that situation with that and that was the only way to stop you. Again I am sorry for that."_ Knowing what Sky was about to do to the town, that was the only way to protect them.

 **Sky Darkhome**

Trust was such a strange concept. Just like friendship, or love. You didn't decide who you trusted, friended or loved. It just happened. Sky changed her course to go the Evil Queen's castle- it was true, no-one expected anything but birds to be in the sky, so they could go there with a minimum risk of being unnoticed.

Sky listened to the girls apology, though it wasn't necessary. She had a strange kind of respect for the girl, now. For a human she was rather smart and innovative. _"You don't need to say sorry. You were acting sensibly and logically for the situation"_ Sky responded, picking up the pace and flying higher. She wondered how the queen would react if they saw her, after all. Sky could have chosen to end her life. It was better not to find out practically subtly spying seemed like a much better solution.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just smiled at her. She wasn't really sure if Sky would expect her apology or not, but she decided to say anyway for her sake. _"Well I understand that you don't want me to apologize to you, but for what I did to you I had to just so you know that I am sorry."_ Ava saw that Sky flew over the Evil Queen's castle and she knew she was right when she said that her black knights wouldn't expect to see anyone flying overheard.

Ava looked down below at all of the Evil Queen's black knights wondering around the castle grounds. She laughed at the sight of them not knowing that they are high above them and can't do anything about it. She never knew that she could have this much looked out towards the sun and noticed that it was starting to set. Which meant it would be time for them to set sail and she was hoping that her crew got everything ready. _"Hmmm...think it's time to head back to the ship. The sun is just about down and that would mean time for us to start to sail off."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky understood the girl's explanation for her apology, and nodded as a response. She was simply gliding in circled around the castle, looking at the oblivious insects below, scurrying around as if they had purpose. She wasn't tired from the flying yet to her surprise. She'd overestimated the weight of carrying someone, even if the person in question wasn't that that big or with heavy armour. The sky began to darken with wondrous colours being exposed as the sun touched the earth, signalling the day was late.

 _"Right."_ Sky confirmed, then finished her circle in the sky to be in the right direction, and headed off towards the docks with speed, surprised the queen had no defence for potential attacks from above, even flying wasn't exactly common.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was just busy looking all around as Sky was flying back towards the docks. Hoping that her crew had gotten everything prepared for the voyage once they get back from their flying adventures over the Evil Queen's castle. She laughed to herself knowing that the Queen doesn't have any means to look up into the sky for anyone or anything. Feeling safe and secure knowing that the Evil Queen won't attack now. As she looked out at the sun, seeing that its halfway down in the horizon, she sighed to herself. She is going to miss being in this town with all the people that she had become use to, but it will be better to finally go back to where she came from.

 _"I think once we get my to my ship, I will get her out to sea and then we can relax while we head to our destination. Since you took my flying, it is best that you rest up for when we do head to Misthaven. You're need the rest for when we make port."_ Smiling at that and knowing that she will be heading to home after so long.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Flying back to the Flight of the Fox, Sky listened to Ava and nodded on, rest would be good. She started gradually flying lower and slowing herself down to very gently land back on the ship, avoiding any other pirates in her landing. A feeling of distrustfulness came over her as hooves touched the deck, the reality of her having shown herself to so many people coming to light. She remembered how little she had trusted people, and how quickly they could change.

Despite this she chose not to rise up again, and slowed to a stop, tucking her wings in to let Ava get off. She was subconsciously stepping back and forth becoming nervous as the reality of what she was doing set in. Leaving this place.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Once Sky landed back on the deck of the ship, Ava carefully got off of Sky's back. Ava turned around to face Sky and smiled. _"Thank you for that time up in the sky. It made me feel like I was free of all of the troubles that I have faced. It was good to get off the ship and be free in the sky."_ She smiled at the girl still in her form. Then she looks at her and sees that she looks nervous. _"Please everything is ok. You can transform back to your human form or the other form. No one will judge you. I know my crew won't, but if they do, they can just walk the bloody plank."_

Still standing there, she watches Sky and then looks around on her ship at her crew. _"Listen up mates. Sky is part of the crew now. She is my new first mate and you will not have a problem with her. She is part of this family as well as everyone else is. If you have a problem with my decision or having her as the new first mate, then you can walk the bloody plank!"_ She yelled out so all can hear her.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"It's fine. Flying's one of the few good things in life."_ She said, still a little nervous of those around her as she anxiously looked at the crew. She listened as the girl spoke out the crew, not knowing how to react with all this attention drawn to her. She morphed into her own form and smiled towards Ava. _"Thanks but.. You didn't need to do that. Your crew seems nice, I just have to get out of my fearful habit."_ Sky bit her lip, as she looked down as the shouts of 'yes captain' were heard. Sky straitened herself up to look strong again. _"I'm just acting ridiculous, I'm fine. If all is well, I'll head down to my cabin?"_ Sky said, but also wonderring if there was anything else she could do.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Oh but I do. Since I am the captain of this vessel they need to have respect for not just me, but whoever boards the ship and since you're my first mate now. They have to be respectful to you as well now. They are nice when they want to be, but if they tend to have a bad mood just make sure you steer clear of them when they get that way."_ She laughs about that. She knows what its like to be onboard her ship with her crew when they get moody. She will have to let her know when they do start.

Still standing on the deck she watched as her men got everything ready to set sail. _"Men. We will be setting sail as soon as possible. I know you all are tired of being at this kingdom."_ She headed up to the helm to start steering the ship out of the port.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Stay out of their way when they're in a bad mood. Right, noted. Hmm, she wondered how long it would take before she had a killing urge. In that case, they had better stay away from her. Hmm, so she was taking them out already? Well, Sky supposed she could stay on deck to see them heading away from the docks to another shore. It could be interesting to see the crew working to set sail.

Sky went to the side of the ship to lean against it as she watched everyone at work, moving out of the way as needed. _'Goodbye'_ , Sky thought as she looked to the town and direction of the forest she had lived in for so long. _'Perhaps I'll see you again'._

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava started yelling out orders in order to start to set sail out of these ports _. "Let's go men. Let's get this ship a sailing out of this port and out to open waters. Its going to be good to finally be out to sea once again."_ She prepares to steer the ship out from the docks into the open water where they are free to sail. She saw that Sky was over at the side watching the crew as they do their work to get the ship to sail. She smiled and then face towards the sea. Jefferson came up to Ava and saluted to her before talking. _"Captain Jones. The men have gotten the ropes up and tied them to the ship. We are ready to set sail."_ Ava smiled at Jefferson and nodded to him. _"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's get the bloody hell out of this port and out to sea."_ Ava steered the ship out of the docks and into the open seas where the wind was blowing her hair around. She loves the feel of the wind in her face when she is out on the sea. This is where she feels at home and she is glad to be back out on the open seas.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky simply observed everyone as the ship took off. Feeling the gentle swaying of the ship and wind this was as close to the feeling of flying you could get without actually doing it. Sky could see why the girl liked it so much. After a few minutes sailing out Sky headed down to her cabin and morphed into a panther to lay down and rest.

She lay there, awake, unable to get to sleep. She felt queasy and nervous, not a good combination. She got up again and stretched out forwards and backwards, then started walking in a circle around the cabin. She had to look strong..No, she was strong. But suddenly being friends with humans was a huge step for her. After pacing a little, she managed to rest and fall into a light sleep.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was smiling as she felt home at the helm. Knowing that it had been a few months since her and her crew were out on the open seas and that they had to stay on land for that long, she was glad to be back on her baby. She watched as Sky was watching the crew do their jobs and everything. Then she saw her heading down to her cabin. Once she saw that she disappeared down below deck, she continued to sail.

Jefferson comes up to Ava and stands next to her. _"So where is your new first mate on her first voyage out in the open seas?"_ Ava smiled and turned to look at him. _"I believe she went below deck. She took me flying earlier today and it was tiring for her. Take the wheel and I'll go check on her to see if she ok."_ Jefferson saluated his captain and took the wheel _. "Aye. Captain. Where are we heading to set the course."_ Ava walked down the stairs and yelled over her shoulder _. "Home of course. Misthaven. Can't wait to see how much it has changed."_ Jefferson nodded and barked out orders to the men of where they were heading. Ava walked across the deck to the cabins down below. She knew which one she was staying in and got to the door. She knocked. _"Sky its Ava. Mind if I come in?"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky's ears pricked up as soon as Ava started coming towards her, but only opened her eyes as Ava knocked. She hadn't been dreaming about anything, it was just a nap for her to rest and go through all of her thoughts and worries. She yawned and stretched out, wondering why she was being awoken. Perhaps the ship was being attacked-or worse, she needed advice on something. Hmm, or maybe she just needed Sky to take over. _"Sure, come in."_ Sky said, morphing into her human form. This place wasn't home, not yet. So Sky didn't feel protective or territorial over it yet _. "Is something the matter?"_ She asked, stepping back to sit on the bed and stretched her arms out once there, cracking her fingers.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava walked into Sky's cabin once she gave her permission to enter. Walking more into the cabin, she closes the door behind her. She walked over to sit on her bed and smiled at Sky. _"No there is nothing wrong. Wanted to see if you're ok and if you would like to join me up at the helm. We are leaving port soon once everything is set to sail"_ Looking at Sky with a smile. She was hoping for her being on a pirate ship for the first time and being the new first mate she would join the ship's captain up on deck by the helm. _"I was just hoping that since its the first time that you are aboard a pirate that you would want to be up on deck to watch the Evil Queen's castle get farther away from the ship and also you being the new first mate, might want to know a little about sailing of course."_ She started to stand up and walk over towards the door to head out and up on deck. _"I gotta get back up topside to take control of the helm to sail out of port. When you're ready come on up and join me."_ She gave her a big smile and then headed out the door.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked to the side as Ava sat next to her, and shuffled up a little to make more room. _"Yeah I'm.. I'm fine."_ She said, smiling back. _"It's just odd. Leaving, and on a pirate ship no less."_ Oh of course, Sky'd have to learn everything she could about the flight of the fox. Her idea was nice, just watching as they sailed away from this land and all of its complications. Sky looked up as Ava got up to the door _. "Yeah, I'll be up in a few."_ Sky said, getting up and closing the door after the pirate captain. She lent against it, breathing in and out, she wasn't sure she'd ever be truly comfortable with people but for now she'd just have to put on a face so to speak. After a few minutes had passed she cracked her neck from side to side and exited. Even though she had already shown her blue form, for now her human one would do, aside from her erratic decisions to show who she truly was it would take a long time to truly feel relaxed round human beings despite her once being one herself.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was at the helm steering the ship straight out to sea. She heard footsteps coming from below deck and saw that it was Sky coming up from her cabin. Ava smiled and motioned for her to come up to the helm. _"I'm so glad that you decided to come up and join us. Its such a beautiful night out. And look you came up just in time to watch the land disappear from the distance as we sail away."_ She points out over to where they have already pulled out of port. _"We will no longer have to worry about the Evil Queen finding out about us ever being there."_

She set the course to the Enchanted Forest. She looked over at Sky and smiled. _"Come. You wanna have a chance at the wheel since you are my first mate? I will stand right next to you if you need help."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky walked over to Ava - making sure not to get in the way of any of the crew - and looked out to the land she'd known for so long _. "Yeah, it's nice"_ She smiled and looked up and the clear sky, watching the twinkling of the stars before returning her gaze to to docks. _"You can never underestimate the queen but yes..We should be safe."_ Sky looked over at Ava as she spoke and walked even closer, taking hold of the wheel and standing in front of it. _"I might break it. I don't have much experience making things work instead of fail..."_ She trailed off, chuckling a bit and gripping the wooden wheel firmly. _"What do I do?"_ Sky asked, noticeably becoming less reluctant to ask for assistance. Yes she had observed people using the wheel but theory and practical were two completely different things. She just held it as strait as possible for now, only making minute movements automatically to correct the steering and direction they were traveling in.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava moves out of the way so she can grab a hold of the wheel. Ava laughs at what Sky had just said and stands a little closer to her. _"That is quite alright. You won't break the ship or the wheel. I will be right beside you if anything goes wrong."_ Watching her as she gripped the the wheel. _"You can feel the emotions as you're behind the wheel. It makes you feel free to be out in the open seas."_ She looks over at Sky and smiles. _"There is nothing much you can do right now. Just keep the wheel straight and stay on course on where we're going. The ship practicely sails itself."_ Ava moves away from Sky just a little so she is almost by herself steering the ship. She cocks her head to the side and admires how well Sky is doing at the wheel and then smiles. _"Well I believe you are a natural at this, Sky. Are you sure you have never been on a pirate ship before?"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

She nodded along to Ava, holding the wheel with a smile creeping up her lips. _"Almost like flying.."_ She muttered, as the girl beside her spoke of freedom. She moved closer to the wheel as Ava stepped away, holding it firmly. _"If I was on a pirate ship before I assure you, it would have been in /very/ different circumstances."_ She continued to smile, steering the ship with wide eyes. _"So, how long before we arrive?"_ Sky asked, turning to face Ava and slouching to the side slightly with one hand on the wheel, looking more relaxed. She was wondering, if someone did put a wanted poster up for her with a high enough reward if Ava of the rest of the crew would take the job. Sky wouldn't- after she got over the whole 'trying to kill someone' phase she was very unlikely to betray someone. Ava probably wouldn't, it was just a thought going through her mind. After all, she wasn't exactly on good terms with some powerful people.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded at that and just smiled. _"Well being on a pirate would not be good circumstances unless you were stealing from them without getting caught. Please tell me what pirate ship were you on that is was so good for you and I hope that you didn't get caught."_ Watching as she steered the ship through the water. Ava was proud to see that Sky was doing pretty good with steer the ship. Thinking that she made a good choice on who she picked as her first mate.

Ava looked out at the sea and tried to figure out how much longer til they reach their destination _. "I believe we have another day or two out to sea. "It will be good to be back to where I actually was born at. I have missed the Enchanted_ _Forest so much. I bet it must have changed since I left that place in search of my father."_ She looked over at Sky and smiled. _"Tell me Sky, how long has it been since you lived in the Enchanted_ _Forest. I believe you have lived there once before or am I mistaken about that."_ Knowing that she heard of the rumors about the Enchanted Forest being overtaken by an Evil King name George, but recently she got word that Snow White and Prince Charming had beaten him and now that its safe for anyone to come.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Just a hypothetical situation"_ She said, winking and continuing to steer properly. Yeah, it was fun- she thought. So they would be arriving back at the enchanted forest soon, oh what interesting memories she had there _. " I lived there not more than a couple of years ago."_ She said, not wanting to go into too much detail of her ventures for fear of disturbing the pirate captain beside her. _"When we get there, please don't mention my name, or anything about me that would mark me as different though"_ Sky said, looking a little uneasy _. "But other than that, I'll be fine. It'll be an adventure, and anyway. I'd be glad to help you find your father..."_ She trailed off, chuckling a little to herself.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded at at what she was saying. _"I was actually born there and left at the docks by my mom who didn't want anything to with me. I guess. The only thing I had of her is this necklace."_ She holds out the necklace that she always keeps around her neck. _"It's actually a little charm of a pirate ship that I think my mum seen in one of the shops before she had me. Knowing that my father is a pirate after all, she thought that would be something that I would like when I got older."_ Ava stuffs the necklace back underneath her shirt. _"I didn't expect to be heading back to the Enchanted_ _Forest myself either. Too many memories, Good and bad ones. I even have a drawing of what my father looks like that I think my mum drew up after he had left her not knowing that she was pregnant with me."_ Ava frowns at the mention of knowing her father left without knowing her. Ava looks over at Sky and smiles. Then she nods in agreeing to not say her name or mention anything about her. _"Well then I think we should make up a name for you so we don't use your real name. I believe that you are a wanted thief back in the Enchanted_ _Forest. You might have to stay in your human form as well if they have seen in your original form am I right?"_ She does like the sound of an adventure together. It would be interesting what her and Sky could do together. _"I'll even do you a favor, once we get to port in the Enchanted_ _Forest I will get my crew to walk around the village and remove any wanted posters of your face if there is any."_ Ava smiled at Sky then looks out to the horizon. _"Looks to me that we will be there in a few hours."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked over at the little intricate necklace she wore, it wasn't good to be so sentimental over something, especially if it could be taken away from you _. "Why would you keep it? She did you wrong and surely that necklace reminds you of it, does it not?"_ Sky asked, confused. Also she didn't know her family if she had anything of theirs she'd destroy it, or use it to track them down then kill them with it. _"I suppose I can't really understand your fondness of them..."_ It was a good plan- she needed a new name, new identity that she could be recognised in by Ava and the crew, but not by anyone else. Sky bit her lip, looking down thoughtfully and looking a bit angry at the mention of her being wanted, even if she didn't like it she'd have to deal with it. _"They might have.."_ Sky said, scratching the back of her head. _"Thanks- I err..Appreciate it. But I think its best if I use neither.."_ Sky said, looking out to see as they came closer to their destination. Sky started morphing into a Caucasian male with medium length dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes, but before that messing around with a few different looks for herself. She looked about 20 with a lightly higher toned voice than the average male. She cleared her throat, and spoke again. _"Here, I'll use this morph, you can name it if you wish."_ She offered, clothes still changing. She ended up wearing a heavy cotton blue top/vest with a thick brown belt around her waist, a anchor tattoo on her right shoulder with a small skull and crossbones hidden in the middle. She wore brown boots with half-tied laces and black leather weathered trousers. Weapons wise she had a unfilled sheath for a sword, wanting to get one once there.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just look over at Sky. _"I found out later that it wasn't something my mum brought. It was actually my father's. Apparently if must have left it behind for her so she can remember him when he is gone. She thought I would want it better than her. So she gave it to me. I'm not sure why she lied about getting it from one of the shops."_ Ava realizes everytime that she talks about her mother, she gets madder everytime. She still isn't sure why her mother would abandon her like she did. Still looking over at Sky, she realized that she probably doesn't have any family around anymore, but then smiled cuz her and her crew are Sky's family. They will protect her from anything. _"Well I don't really find fondness towards my mum anymore like I did when I was a young lass. After everything that she did to rid of me, I don't want to even see her if she is still alive."_

Ava nodded in agreeing with her what she said. Ava wouldn't blame her for not using her human form that she is in. Someone might actually regconize her one they get to port. Seeing that Sky looked angry when she mentioned about the wanted posters with her name and face on them, Ava looked down a bit. _"Yeah. Sorry about saying something like that. Didn't think before I said that. We could always take them down when we get there if you want. Don't have to worry about any royal guards or anything like that when we get there."_ Seeing that Sky scratched the back of her head and seeing that see does the same thing just smiles _. "Your welcome. I look after for my crew and you are apart of it now."_ Ava took over the wheel to get them to the docks of the Enchanted Forest. She turned and saw that Sky has transforms into a male and smiled. Looking her up and down at her clothing as it was still changing along with her body. Ava nodded in agreement to the morph that she transformed into. _"Well I think I like this one better then the others that you have morphed into. No one will regconize you once on land. That is very good, but weird to watch you do it."_ Once they got to the docks and her crew tied up the ship, Ava walked around Sky's new form and looked her over. _"Hmmm... Let's see. A name for your new form."_ Ava stopped to face her and then looked at her face and smiled. _"I think I might have the name that suits this form. How does Jack sound to you?"_ She looked and see that the form that Sky transformed into doesn't have a sword and smiled at that.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Oh."_ Sky replied, thinking about humans and their families, attachments. All things she'd taught herself were weak. After many years growing up with the philosophy that love was just something to be abused. Sky half-smiled back towards Ava, keeping a relaxed grip on the wheel and simply making sure it was steadily going forwards. Sky nodded, understanding that she wouldn't want to see her mother. _"It's fine. These things happen when you're different, not the average person. It's just part of my life, and the consequences for how I chose to live. Sometimes people don't agree with my way of life."_ She winked, referring to the wanted posters and trying a be cheery and uncaring about it, though she was still a bit worried and frustrated. Sky steeped back from the wheel as Ava came to take over and smiled properly. Sky was a part of something, which felt unusual. Maybe good, maybe a little uncomfortable. Trust wasn't in her nature now-days. so it would be difficult to properly feel comfortable around others. As they came closer to the docks Sky's anxiety was rising little, even though she was now in her male form she'd come up with _. "Trust me, I can show you weirder"_ Sky chuckled, covering up her nervousness. _"Jack.. It sounds good. Average, but recognisable"_ She smiled. So, now that was her Jack-form. Sky shouted out to the crew to get their attention. _"Before you leave for the Inn or anything you'd like to do, I'd like you all to remember me as this, and address me as Jack in this form."_ Sky looked over to Ava, to see if she'd like to tell them anything, perhaps when they'd have to be back, Sky thought. She wanted to do well in her position of first mate.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava looked over at Sky once the ship was docked and smiled. She nodded at Sky for a job well job to addressing the crew of her new form. _"Aye. If anyone calls her by her real name while we're here in this kingdom you will have to hear it from me. Remember she could be a wanted thief and she could also have wanted poster with her face and name on it. Please reframe from calling her Sky unless she is on board this ship, but please do it carefully. We never know who would be walking by this ship when any of else is on board."_ Ave looked over at all of the crew as they all stood there listening. She turned to Sky and smiled. _"That was very good of you to inform the crew of your new look. Some might have to get use to it others won't. We will see how this will go."_ Ava started shouting orders to her crew. _"Now before any of you leave this ship, make sure this ship is in top shape and nothing is out of place. Then after that is all done you all may go about your day and do whatever you wish to do. We're going to be here for awhile."_ Ava started walking down the stairs of the helm when Jefferson came up to her. _"Captain."_ She looks at Jefferson. _"Aye. Jefferson what is it you want sir?"_ Jefferson saluted her and then continued. _"Would it be okay if I left right away? I actually have family here that I'm sure would love to see me finally"_ Ava smiled and nodded. _"Go and see that family of yours. Tell them I said hi and also let your wife know that I'm thankful what she did for me."_ Jefferson smiled and bowed. _"Aye I will Captain."_ With that Jefferson ran off the ship down the gangpank and through the village. Ava stood there and watched him. She wished that she had a family to go back home too, but this ship is her home and her crew is her family. Taking a deep breath and then turning around to face Sky, she smiled _. "You wanna join me at the tavern close to the docks. I'm sure there are some of the crew that will be staying on board to keep watch of the ship. Besides I need to find out information of where my father is anyway."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky smiled back, glad she was learning how to handle the ship a little better. It was good to hear Ava alerting the crew that her true name couldn't be spoken here, and Sky listened on as she spoke, and looked out to all the crew with a confident look - searching for some reassurance that she could rely on the crew not to spread tales. It wasn't exactly the best of news that she could have wanted posters on her but it was just something she'd just have to put up with. Anyway, she was lucky enough to be able to hide herself well in almost all situations. She looked back at Ava, shrugging a little and responding _"Well, I'm trying to get used to telling people what's going on."_ As Ava started walking down Sky went to the edge of the ship and lent against it with crossed legs behind her, looking over the docks and towns people. It was odd to be here again, and Sky was feeling a little excited too being back, though of course she was feeling very wary. She ran a hand through her hair, messing it up idly as she looked out, trying t calm herself and not think about how many people now knew of her existence. Sky turned her head back to look at Ava again as she spoke and lent her back against the side of the ship, looking quite slumped. _"Sure, I'll join you"_ She responded quite casually, and pushed herself off the ship to the gangplank. As she headed towards the tavern beside Ava they passed an elderly lady selling oysters and shellfish on a table-wheelbarrow, and she claimed the shellfish to be fresh. Sky was very tempted to wreck a little havoc and kick of its front wheel but decided not to, since she was with her..friend, and thought it might upset her. _" So how long do you think we'll be here?"_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shrugged her shoulders at the question that Sky has asked. _"It depends on how long it will take me to get information about my father. I gotta find out if he is still here or where he is now."_ They got to the tavern and Ava pushed the doors open to enter. Once they entered the tavern, was really loud and smelly. Ava took in the smell of the tavern. Oh how she missed being here. _"Boy do I ever miss being here. This is the first tavern I first worked at also got into a fight. Some pirate was trying to get in my pants and I let him have it."_ She laughed at the memory. She looked around the tavern to see if she recognizes any faces. While she scanned the place, she caught a familiar face behind the bar. _"Bloody hell! I didn't expect to see her here still. I really thought she would have left this place by now."_ Ava walked up to the counter motioning Sky to follow her to the bar.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky gave a slow, understanding nod- of course there was no way Ava could have known how long it would have taken to find her esteemed father. Walking through the tavern entrance she stood still for a moment, taking in the stench of drunken fools and bodily fluids, and briefly turning her head away to grab one last breath of fresh air.

Raising an eyebrow at Ava as she listened to her tale of the past, Sky then changed her expression to that of a smile, imagining her freind reacting to the sex driven male, though she couldn't imagining having good memories of this place.

Lost in her own thought Sky looked confused as Ava shouted out, and followed her to the counter where a woman of longer age awaited, and greeted Ava with a smile. _"Hello dear, what brought you back here, I thought you were off traveling the world- no need to come back to this old place!"_ The red headed barmaid said, pointing to the stools in front of her _. "Come sit, sit. There's so much for you to tell."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava hugged the girl and sat on one of the stools that she showed them. _"Aye. I did go off on my own for adventures. I came back here to find my father. Plus I missed this old place. We had some fun times in this old tavern. Met so many men here while working."_ Ava smiled at the memory of working here. Ava looked over at Sky _. "This is my first mate, Chris, Chris this my good friend and about the only one that I made here Corletta."_ As Ava introduced Sky and Corletta to each other she looked around the place. It hasn't changed since the last time she was here.

Ava just took in the surroundings of the tavern. She really did miss this place. Her and Corletta had tons of fun in this place. Even playing poker with most of the pirates that came into here during their stay. Ava seems to always put one over them when she plays and it was fun. She smiled as her long time friend and first mate get to know each other.

 **Sky Darkholme**

The barmaid chuckled as Ava spoke of old times, looking back on the good memories herself. Corletta confidently offered her hand to _'Chris',_ Which Sky took with a plastered smile _. "It's good to meet you, I hope you've been treating Ava well."_ Corletta said, and winked. _"She's been good to me, so yes."_ Sky replied, and broke away from the hand shake. _..."Now then, can I offer yer pint of ale - on the house?"_ Cora offered, then turned around to fill up three jugs of the rather potent drink and placed them in front of the girls. Sky pulled it further towards herself, bending down to sniff it. _"Don't worry- It's not going to kill yer! At least I don't think so."_ Cora laughed, gulping some of her own.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava laughed at what Cora said and then nudged Sky with her shoulder. _"Boy do I miss being in this tavern. Remember those times when you tried to get me out of trouble or I would hide from you."_ Ava said as she took a gulp of the ale. She really did miss being here. She just can't believe that this place hasn't changed and her home is still her home. She just hopes that she can locate her father in this town. _"Cora, love. I love to catch on what we missed, but I'm actually here on a mission and was wondering if you have heard or seen a certain pirate captain in this area. I know this is his home and he never tries to come here, but I believe I heard that he was here or coming to this town."_ Ava said as she looked at her old friend. Ava looked around the tavern that she used to work in. There are some familiar faces and ones that she has never seen before. Then she looks over at Cora and Sky and just smiles. Knowing that she still has at least her first mate and long time friend still around.

 **Sky Darkholme**

As she was nudged Sky looked confused, and awkward. She was wondering how to act and react in this situation. She shifted in her seat and took a delicate taste of the drink, the other hand consecutively tapping on her leg. Surprisingly enjoying the drink she took a swig and sat back slightly in her stool _. "How could I forget. It seemed as though you were just drawn to trouble."_ Cora said and laughed along. She stopped laughing and started to seriously think about the pirates that passed through her tavern, especially the regulars. _"I'm afraid I'm going to need some more information, dear. Do you have their name, or can you describe how they look?"_ Sky looked to Ava and shrugged slightly as she lent forwards and rested ad arm on the counter next to her drink- as if to say she could help and quite literally show her what he looked like. Even though she hadn't even finished the drink yet it was already starting to effect her, making her braver as the alcohol rushed to her head.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava frowned at when Cora had asked for more information and she shrugged. _"I'm sorry, Cora. I'm not really sure what he looks like, but I know that I look like him and he has a hook for a hand. Also wears tons of leather."_ Ava swallows as she tries to give Cora some information that she knows of her father _. "He's also the captain of the Jolly Roger. I know he has been here, besides this is his home that he usually comes back to sometimes."_

Ava just sits there and watches the expression on Cora's face to see if she knows who she is talking about. _"I have been all over the realms in search of him. He doesn't even know that I exist and I need him to know that I'm his daughter. He can't deny this face."_ She smirks and points to her face. The face that looks just like his.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Hook..hook..hook.."_ Cora mumbled- Something so unusual would be sure to stick in her memory, but so many people passed through. _"He's your father?!"_ She replied, trying to think harder for the benefit of her old friend. _"Ah yes- I would sometimes spot him over there"_ She said, pointing to a large table at the corner of the tavern. _"Very popular with the new workers here"_ She said, and winked. "I think I heard him say he was heading for Arendalle or something of the sort _. "I hope that helps dear"_

She said with a sympathetic face, finishing her drink and putting it aside. Sky brightened up- great they could get of of the smelly pub and start traveling again. _"I think he had to go there to retrieve something, I'm not sure"_ Cora said, and Sky too finished her drink, feeling light-headed.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smiled at the mention of her father's moniker coming out of Cora's mouth. _"I understand you don't really keep track on who comes in and out of this place. I'm sure there were tons of pirates that stop by here."_ Then Ava could hear the surprised tone in her voice and nodded. _"Aye. Captain Hook is my father. I didn't believe it either when I first found out myself and I'm sure he will be shocked as well when he learns that he has a daughter."_ Ave looked over to where her old friend was pointing to. The large table that stood on its own in the corner of the tavern and she smiled. She remembers seeing that table when she worked here a long time ago. Remembering the owner at the time say that the table was reserved for his best customer that always comes to this tavern when he docks. _"Aye. But I think I do remember something about what the old owner of this tavern said before he gave it to you. Something about him being a regular customer here. I think it was before he became the infamous Captain Hook."_ Ava couldn't be so sure about that last one. But whenever he did come here, she was never working that day or she was in the alley getting into trouble or causing trouble herself.

Ava's ears perked up at Cora saying that he was heading to the Kingdom of Arendale. She smiled at that bit of information knowing that is the next destination they will be heading. But first she wants to spend sometime in her home village and see what all has changed since she has been gone. _"I believe that does help me with finding him. Thanks for much, love."_ Ava finished the rest of her drink and slammed hr mug down on the table. Then she looked over at _'Chris'_ and smiled.

Ava can tell by the look of her first mate that she was excited to be heading out here soon, but gave her that look in letting her know that they weren't leaving just yet. She leans into her to whisper in her ear. _"Sky, I know you wanna leave this smelly tavern, but I wanna stay for a bit to get reaquired with my home. Perhaps we will set sail tomorrow."_ She gave her a small smile. Then looked back over at Cor when she was talking again. _"Well. I think we will be staying for awhile. Maybe we will set sail to Arendelle in the morning. I know that takes a few days to sail there."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"You're very welcome. I just just I could help more- Good luck finding him, dear. You have my best wishes."_ Cora smiled, truely wishing the best for her friend. Sky was still fidgeting. No matter how much she was trying to change and be more open with herself and others, pretending to be human- being around humans - wasn't her favourite thing to do. Not to mention the smelly tavern wasn't her typical habitat. To calm herself down she imagined peacefully running through her forest where she didn't feel like prey. Where she was a predator. She began smiling giddily, just swaying in her stool. Sky looked back at Ava, saddened to still be stuck there. At least they hadn't seen any wanted posters yet. She thought a couple that walked through her territory were saying something along the lines of that it was good to be optimistic, see the silver lining and all of those other wimpy human ideologies. Before she killed them that is. Hey, and they could just be there for one more day before moving again. It was be good to get out of the old town. Sky smiled back and Ava, and straitened herself up in her seat. _"I'm glad you can stay for a little while. I can offer you lodging in my home for a night or two if you wish.."_ Cora offered, and waved for another one of the bar maids to serve a rowdy customer wanting her attention.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smiled at her friend and nodded. _"Aye. That would be greatly appreciated of you to let us stay for the night. Maybe it would be nice to stay here rather than on the ship. My crew can handle everything aboard the Flight of the Fox for just one night. What do you think 'Chris'?"_ She turned her head to her first mate and smiled. _"You will get use to the smells in this tavern. Besides it only for one night we are staying and we can set sail in the morning."_ Ava laughed at the look on Sky's face and then looked over at Cora.

She saw that the customers were starting to get rowdy and excused themselves for her to tend to her customers. _"Well, me and my first mate will head boat to the ship and in form my crew letting them know that we will be spending the night in my home village. We will make our way back after everything is straightened away for the night."_ Ava got up from her chair and hugged Corletta one last time before making their leave.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky stopped her smiling and childishly pouted in her drunkenness, then put her hands down between her legs and pinched her left hand, realising she was acting stupidly. Trying not to seem as though this alcohol affected her so much she put on a serious thinking face. She shrugged, saying _"I don't know..",_ wanting to not be rude, but also wanting to sleep on her own. _"Thanks for the drink"_ Sky said, swaying a little as she got off her feet. _"No problem dear- be careful on yer way out. And Ava dear, I'll make up somewhere for yer to sleep as soon as I can."_ She said and smiled, waving them out before dealing with her customers as if nothing had happened.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava looked over at Sky and had to laughed at the sight she sees. Apparently Sky has never had this kind of alcohol before for she seems a little drunk. So Ava decided to help Sky walk out of the tavern to the ship. As she left, she waved to her friend and nodded about the room.

Once they were out of the tavern, Ava whispered to her. _"I'm sorry. I forgot how strong the ale was here. I got use to it after awhile and having those drinking contests with pirates and sailors that would come to port. I should have warned you about it."_ As she helped Sky back to the ship. _"Here we're head back to the ship for a bit so you can wait til the alcohol leaves your system and then we will head back to the inn for the night."_ They got back up on the ship. Ava made Sky sit on a barrel close to the mast. _"You stay here while I inform the crew of what is going on and then we will take a walk around the village and all."_ With that she headed towards the galley to talk with the crew.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky lent on Ava for support as they walked out, feet uncoordinated. _"No need to warn me.."_ Sky said, and gavea mix between a burp and a hiccup. _"I'm fiiinnneee..."_ She slurred, unknowingly lying to herself. She was blinking slowly, after all she'd never experience being drunk, or even tipsy before so she was confused at what was going on, but was calm. _"Ok, I'll stay I'll stay..."_ As soon as she slumped down Sky reverted to her original form, too dizzy and tired to stay in the male form.

Sky idly began playing with a loose bit of rope next to her and shaking her head to try and get the dizziness to go away _. "Maybe I've been poisoned.."_ Sky mumbled to herself, then giggled- again, to herself.

As soon as Ava walked in, the crew's mindless chatting stopped as they eagerly paid attention to their leader.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just shook her head and laughed _. "No, you're not fine and I can tell you have never drank before. Since this is your first time drinking alcohol. Let's just get you back to the ship and have you rest the alcohol out of your system."_ Once she sat her down on the barrel on the ship, she returned to her original form. Must be hard to keep a form when you are feeling dizzy and all. Hoping no one will find out about her.

Ava just shook her head _. "No, I doubt Corletta would poison you. If she did that I would be the way you are as well."_ She patted her on the shoulder. _"You just had one drink. You should be fine in a few hours or so."_

Ava looked as her crew was watching them both. _"Men. Shouldn't you lots be doing something other than standing there staring at us? I'm sure you have work to do to get ready for us to set sail in the morning."_ The crew all stopped their staring and hurried away to get set and ready to set sail tomorrow. Ava watched them and shook her head. _"Bloody gits they are."_ She said under her breath.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky didn't like it when other people were right (about being poisoned) and went back into her pouting state and rested her head downwards. She then looked up again and giggled when Ava quietly said _'gits'_ , Sky's emotions quickly going from one to another even more often than when she was in a normal state.

 _"Hey Avaaa... wanna hear a joke? How many humans does it take to fill up a 200 litre hole?"_ Sky said, giggling a lot. _"About 40!"_ She said quickly after, and cracked up, stopping leaning against the barrel and fell to the ground laughing, all curled up tearing up at her own joke. _"Iiiiii haven't tried it...yet. Not that I haven't killed enough" She said proudly, forgetting the context of where she was as she sat up. "But they shouldn't have called me monster.."_ Sky said, now quickly going between sad and happy in her little monologue.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just shook her head at the way Sky was handling the alcohol. If she knew Sky was going to be like this after she drank the ale, then she should have not let her drink it. Well now she knows not to let her drink that stuff ever again. She will give her water from now on.

Ava looked at Sky as she was giggling to her own joke and then shaking her head at her. _"Bloody hell! Sky. Maybe you shouldn't of had that ale in the finish place. Wouldn't have thought it would do what it is doing to you now."_ She looked over at her crew and then were all back to work getting the ship ready to set sail tomorrow. Then she looked back at Sky as she was talking nonsense again _. "I really don't need to know that stuff. I've also killed plenty in my life even when I became a pirate. Wouldn't have thought people would call you a monster just because you are different that us."_ Ava rubbed her arm in an up and down motion trying to soothe her.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Still in a sad mood for now, Sky spoke again _"I don't even know why I'm helping you find you're dad."_ Sky whined on, still in a depressed mood for now _"You're not the only one with missing family."_ She paused from talking, then continued. _"That's what they used to call me, Monster. So that's what I became.."_ Sky said, itching at her hand and ripping a few scales from it, like she did when she was younger. Of course, they would grow back.

She then looked back with a smile, another sudden change of expression. _"Hey, did I tell you the joke about the blood pool?"_ Sky asked and started cracking up again. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off, quite quickly now too- you could hear her pronouncing things better.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava sat there and listened to Sky talk. Then frowns when she says that she doesn't understand why she is even helping her find her father when she has family that is missing as well _. "Well, we can always find your missing family once I find my father. In helping me of course to search for my father I would be happy to help you in return."_ Ava watches as Sky picks at her hand and seeing the scales coming off her hand. She shook her head at that.

As Sky was still talking, Ava noticed that she was starting to say her words and sentences right. That means the alcohol is finally wearing off and out of her system _."No. I don't recall you telling me the joke about the blood pool. Because enlighten me with that joke."_ Ava was just glad that the alcohol was finally wearing off and that she will be glad not to deal with her different mood changes with it. She just gotta remember not to have her drink that ale or any alcohol again.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky was laughing to herself about the joke, and shook her head. _"Nah, I never tell that joke right."_ She said and chuckled again, then put an arm behind her on the barrel to help lift herself up. She morphed back into the male form and ran a hand through her hair then sat atop the barrel and swung her legs, hitting them against it idly.

 _"Shall we go back now?"_ Sky asked then rubbed her head, feeling a little dizzy still. _"I'm feeling kind off hungry."_ She said, then looked out to the open waters, wondering whether to go out and grab herself a few fish to nibble on.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava chuckled at her and then shook her head at how she was rubbing her head. _"Well it seems that the alcohol has finally left your system. Which I'm glad. I don't think I could take much more of your drunkenness."_ Ava stood up from her sitting position and reaching her hand out to Sky to take it. _"Well after having the alcohol finally leaving your body, you will feel hungry."_

After helping Sky up from the barrel she was sitting on, they headed off the ship and down the gangplank towards the tavern.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky gratefully also took Ava's hand to help get herself up _. "Was that being drunk? That was..uncomfortable. And I'm defiantly hungry."_ She said, belly rumbling on cue. Sky walked beside Ava as they went back to the tavern, hoping she didn't look too ridiculous just now in front of the crew and Ava.

 _"..Don't take anything I said seriously. That wasn't me."_ Sky said, after some time walking to the Inn. _"I'm happy helping you find your father."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava looked over at her and smiled. _"Its quite alright, lass. I know it wasn't you that was talking than."_ She remembers when she first had alcohol and she acted like that and now it doesn't happen to her anymore. _"You will get use to drinking any type of alcohol while being on board a pirate ship."_

 _"I didn't take it the wrong way."_ She looks at Sky and smiles. _"It was kinda of funny to see you the way you were while drunk. And even the crew thought it was funny because they remembered how I first was with alcohol as well."_ She stops and places a hand on her shoulder. _"I just wanna talk you for sticking with me in this adventure while searching for my father. It means so much to me."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I think I'll just stick to water for now.."_ Sky said, and smiled. She defiantly didn't want to experience _'being drunk'_ again any time soon. Sky looked down at her shoulder as it was touched, then looked back up at Ava _"It's OK.. I may not have a particular liking for him however he is your father, and you are my friend."_

They were nearing the tavern, and Sky subtly took in long and deep breathes of the comparatively cleaner air _. "So..what are you going to do when you find him? Tell him you're his daughter or not?"_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava looked at her friend and smiled. As they neared the tavern, Ava looked over at her friend. _"I have been meaning to ask about that. How did you happen to meet my father and live to tell about it? I'm sure he would have killed you or something."_

They reached the tavern and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sky taking deep breaths of the clear air outside of the tavern before entering the tavern. She just shook her head and laughed at that. _"You know I haven't really thought that far in that yet. I'm sure if will take me time to explain it to him and all. I don't think he will believe I word that I say to him. Unless he takes a closer look at my features and all."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer not to talk about Killian. I've actually met him on several occasion, and we got along just as well as we did when we first met. That is all."_ Sky replied, sounding more sarcastic towards the end of her sentence. She was trying not to think about when they would actually find the famous Captain and which of her conflicting interests would take the lead, finally getting her revenge or keeping her new found friendship.

 _"Well I hope he does believe you. I would hate to see the consequences if he doesn't."_ They entered the tavern once again and the red=headed barmaid was just finishing off cleaning to counter top bar table.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nods. " _Sure. I believe we won't talk about him anymore. It seems that you and him aren't on friendly terms between the two of you. I do wanna know what happened between the two of you that you don't want to talk about him. Of course I will give you time when you're ready. I wanna know what exactly went on between the two of you."_ She could understand if they had it out with each other and not get along after that. Or even if she or he betrayed each other. She is curious about what happened between the two, but maybe she will give her time to talk about it.

 _"Well I know it will be a shock towards him finding out that I'm his daughter. He will have so many questions probably to ask and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to answer them all in one night."_ Ava said as they headed into the tavern _. "I'm just worried about how he is going to act towards me and all. I mean he in the infamous pirate Captain Hook and he kills people without questioning, but I'm sure I can out smart him. I am his daughter after all."_ She grinned at that comment. Ava looks over at the bar and sees her good friend clearing off the tables and cleaning the bar top. So she headed over there.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"It's nothing to worry about. Me and him are on friendly-ish terms.. I mean it's been a few years.."_ Sky lied, smiling. She took a final breath before entering the Inn as she listened to Ava talk. _"Well after looking for him for so long I'm sure you'll be with him much longer than a night. You are..defiantly his daughter."_ Sky winked and then chuckled. She sat down on the same bar stool she sat upon earlier.

 _"Hello again dears- I'm just closing up at the moment but you're welcome to have one last drink on the house if you'd like"_ Corletta offered, and Sky replied _"Just water, thanks."_ Cora had a little water left in the barrel next to her which she collected every day in the morning from the well. _"Of course Dear."_ She said, half filling up a pint. _"I'm afraid we don't have any more at the moment but the well isn't too far away Chris. Now then Ava, anything for you?"_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Just hope that when we do find him, he won't recognize you. Since of course you have been with him, but has he seen you in your true form before or just who you transform into? I don't want him to go after you for being with me you know."_ She is glad that Sky knows her father and are at friendly terms with each other even though they haven't seen each other for years or so _. "I just hope your right about that. It might take him awhile to get it through that I'm his daughter, but I just hope he will believe every word that I say."_ She blushed at the complement that she made about her being Killian's daughter. _"Yeah there is no denying that I'm not. Hell I look just like him."_ She laughed. She sat down at the bar next to Sky.

Ava waved to Corletta and smiled. _"Aye. You I could never stay away from here. It's basically my home still."_ Ava laughed. She so missed being in this tavern. Missed on how she use to get into trouble and Cora always the one to get her out of it. _"I'll take a pint please."_ Ava watched as Cora gave Sky the water and smiled. _"Well Chris here has learned not to drink the stuff that you gave him last time we were here. He wasn't so thrilled at how he felt after he only had a sip of it."_ She giggled at remembering how Sky was after she drank it. _"Well I'm sure Chris would be happy to get you more water from the well if you need it."_ She patted her on the back. _"Isn't that right, Chris. Since you are drinking the last of her water."_ She winked at her. Then she looked over at Cora as she asked what she could do for them. _"Well we came back here to take your offer of staying here for the night or so. I just hope that the offer is still open to us."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky sighed _"He's seen it before unfortunately, as have dozens probably. But it doesn't matter too much. An advantage of being able to morph means I don't have to look or sound like myself. I can be a completely other person.."_ Sky said, and pointed to her own now male body. _"Or even a stray pet or insect."_ She smiled _. "You have defiantly inherited some of his more ..physical features.."_

Sky sipped on her water- she was defiantly not getting any more ale one experience with it was more than enough _. "Defiantly.."_ Sky giggled along too. She guessed it was a little funny how she had acted under the influence of alcohol. Sky raised an eyebrow- she didn't particularly feel like lugging a barrel full of water around at night, but then again the red-head had offered lodging for the night..not that she needed it but that was besides the point, may as well help the human. _"Yeah, some fresh air would be nice anyway."_ Sky's face dropped as she realised she might sound rude _. "Not that it isn't nice in here..I'll just take the barrel now."_ She looked sheepish as she said that, then went around the counter to pick up the barrel and walk outside. _"See you soon."_

As Sky walked outside lugging the heavy barrel Cora poured the pint for Ava and leaned on the table across from her. _"So Ava dear- anythign going on between you?"_ Cora hinted with a smile.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Well as long as you stay in that form…"_ She pointed at the form that Sky is in now. _"…I'm sure he won't recognize you. Well at least the form that you have taken. I just hope I don't have to explain myself to him what I'm doing with a boy as my first mate."_ Ava laughed at that and then she continued. _"And if he is like any other fathers out there, he will try to pull that overprotective father and want to know if we're romantically involved or something like that. And I'm looking forward to that type of talk when he just finds out that I'm his daughter."_

They both laughed at the fact that Sky first experienced the ale with Ava. _"I couldn't even understand what the bloody hell you were saying while you were saying your not so funny jokes. Although some of them I don't think I have ever heard before and I have been to lots of taverns during my adventures out on the sea."_ Ava just has to make sure that the next time they are in a tavern to remind Sky to get water or something else that way they don't have to go through with what they had earlier in the day. Ava watched Sky get the barrel and take it to fill it up with water from the well for Cora. Before sky actually headed out she leaned over to whisper to her _. "I will take you somewhere on our next voyage for doing this for my good friend. I know you weren't really looking forward to doing it, but its nice of you to."_ She leaned back into her stool and smiled at Sky. _"This place does take you time to get use of the smell. There is no need to apologize for saying what you said. Believe me I have said it more times than you before when I started working in here."_ Ava waved bye to Sky as she watched her walk out of the tavern.

Ava lifted the mug and raised it up to Cora in thanks and took a sip. _"I so missed drinking this ale. I need to come back here more offend I think"_ Putting down the mug as Cora took a seat across from her. Ava almost spit out the ale that she had in her mouth when Cora asked her if anything was going on between her and _'Chris'_. She swallowed before she answered. Shaking her head. _"No, no there is nothing going on between me and my first mate. We are just friends and just that we get along very well. Why would you think anything was going on between us?"_ She asked as she tried to hid the blush forming on her cheeks.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Ewe!" Sky said and laughed in response when Ava said Killian might think they were 'Romantically involved'. "Hey, I'm that much of a jester that I make up my own jokes with my own humour."_

Carrying the load of a barrel Sky walked outside, knowing exactly where the well was. After all, she had been here before. The looked at a dark grey, dirty rat running along the edge of the path and noted down it's looks so you could morph into it when she wanted to. She liked collecting all sorts of morphs. It wasn't as if her memory was going to run out and the more of a selection she had, the better chance she had of fighting someone.

She pumped out the water and filled the barrel up, wondering what Ava and Corletta were talking about. With effort she lifted it onto her back and began the journey back hoping that she wouldn't run into something or someone.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava laughed at Sky's reaction to what she said about her father thinking that they are romantically involved. _"He won't know that you're a female in the form that you are in right now. But I'm sure we will remind him that we are not romantically involved. I would never date my crewmen."_ She watched as she left the tavern and heard her say that she makes up her own jokes with her own humor. _"Maybe my father will like your humor. I could be better than what any of his crewmembers have."_

While Sky was out getting fresh water from the well for Cora, she sat there with Cora just talking and catching up with each other's lives since she has been gone from here for so long. As Ava was listening to her friend, she just started looking around at the tavern that she is in. Cora did a really good job at keeping the place looking the way it looks and all. Even when she first started working here, it was a dump and a lot of times this tavern was crowded with pirates and sailors, but from the looks of it now; it looks like it is fit for families to bring their kids in. She was proud of her friend at how the place looks.

 _"So Cora, sweetie. How long has it been since left this place? It seems that a lot has changed since I was here last. I'm sure the village itself as changed a lot too. I still remembering coming here from the docks every night to listen to all the adventures that the sailors and the local pirates have been doing while out on sea."_ Ava smiled at the memories of that time. Boy did she miss it here.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Ewe"_ Sky said as she left, thinking about how odd it would be to be in a relationship with a human, or anyone at all. The usually blue girl just wanted to forget what she said and did while under the influence of the drink, true those jokes she had made up and were hilarious to her, but they were a little inappropriate to others, especially if they cared about the deaths of others.

Sky found the well with ease, after all she had been through here before and she never forgot a thing. She filled it up with water as she was pumping the well and with a lot of effort she managed to clasp the barrel underneath and rest it on her back, still holding the bottom. This would be a very unfortunate time to run into someone, she thought.

She didn't have to fetch the water, of course, but the fresh air was nice an it was appropriate the be polite to Cora, giving them lodging for the night (though Sky would be happier sleeping outdoors). Walking through the town back to the tavern it gave her flashbacks of one of the times she had been here- where Ava's father was.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just laughed at her reaction to what Sky just said as she went out of the tavern. While Sky has gone to get the water from the well. Her and Cora just got to talking about the old times and what has happened now since she has been gone from the tavern. As Cora was talking, Ava was just listening, but also thinking back to last night when Sky was drinking that ale for the first time. It was kinda funny to see her like that, but did feel bad about seeing her that way. She just shook that thought from her head and just had to remember not to have her drinking the ale anymore.

Ava is hoping that she can find her father here in this village. She has a feeling by the way that Cora has been talking about him that he frequents this tavern more than the others in this village. She just hopes that it's the night that she so happens to be in this exact tavern with her crew, when him and his crew come in. She just has to figure out how to know that its him.

While Sky was still outside by the well getting fresh water for Cora, she had a thought that maybe Sky isn't telling her everything that has happened between her and her father. Maybe she could get her to talk some more about it tomorrow while they are here in this tavern waiting for him to enter. She smiled at herself at that plan. Cora happens to look over at Ava and had a confused look on her face _. "Hey there lass, what are you smiling about over there?"_ She crosses her arms across her chest waiting for Ava to tell her. Ava looks over at Cora and smiles _. "I just had a plan on how I will know about Captain Jones coming into this tavern."_ Cora nodded her head for her to continued. " _I was thinking maybe you could send a sign or something letting me know that he is here. Like I could sit over in the far corner that is dark…"_ She points over to the corner of the tavern that was dim from the lights not hitting only the sun or moon shining over there. _".. I'm sure he has other spots that he sits with his crew, but that would be for me and my crew."_ Cora rubbed her hands together and then placed her hands on Ava's shoulders _. "I believe my friend, that is a terrified idea. He usually gets into port the night after this night and comes in here. I could just say that table is reserved for another brand of pirates."_ Ava and Cora continued talking about the plan.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Still walking- and rather slowly too due to the weight- Sky looked up, seeing the silhouette of a leather clad male walking up the dimly lit street with oil lamps and the moon only giving a bit of light. She recognised him, of course. Even after years she could never forget dear old Killian Jones.

She quickened her pace and crossed over the cobbled path to the other side to avoid him, spilling water on the pavement as she did. She looked down, only looking at him in the corner of her eye. He looked rushed, as if he needed to quickly get something or someone. She half-tripped over one of the stones on the street spilling a little more water as she was distracted then continued down to the Inn. She was not prepared for this. Tempted to follow him and see where he was quickly heading in this town, she ignored the temptation and entered the tavern, trying to stay calm.

She walked around the counter to gentle place the barrel down, though now a third of the water was gone, then went back to sit by Ava. _"I hope I wasn't too long..I was thinking. Maybe its not the best idea to be in this town, Ava. I mean it's a lovely place.."_ She said, first talking to Ava then to Corletta. _"However I have a gut feeling he may be somewhere else."_ She lied, changing her stance on wanted Ava to meet him.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava happened to see Sky going behind the counter to place the barrel full of water back in its place. She had an odd look on her face and Ava wanted to know if everything was okay. Ava just gave her a small smiled and shook her head. _"No. You didn't take long at all. Me and Cora here were just talking about things and my father happened to be part of that conversation.."_ Then Ava stopped what she was going to more to Sky about at what Sky just said. Ava decided to look at her in her first mate's eyes. _"Oh we aren't going anywhere 'Chris'. I know for a fact that he will be here if not tonight tomorrow night. That is what Cora was just telling me. She happens to remember him coming to port the day after tonight or he could even be here not for all we know."_ She eyes her first mate a little wondering why she all of a sudden thinks it would be best to leave this town. _"Besides 'Chris', this is my home and I haven't been here for who knows how long and I miss this place."_ Then she gave Sky a huge smile. _"Plus, me and Cora were just talking about a plan in to actually find out if he does show up tomorrow night."_

Ava puts a hand on _'Chris's'_ shoulder and looked in _'his'_ eyes. She pointed over to the table in the dark corner of the tavern. _"You see that table over there in the corner of the tavern; that barely has light?"_ She looks at Sky to sure if she understands what she is saying. _"Well I suggested to Cora that she reserved that table for us and the crew tomorrow night. Since that is the exact table that Killian Jones and his crew sit at every time they come to this tavern. We just gotta make sure we get in here as early before they come in."_ She sits back against the bar looking around the tavern _. "I think it might just work, even if we don't get in here before Captain Jones and his crew, that table will still be there empty for us."_

Ava grins at the idea and she hopes that Sky agrees with her on this. She is so ready to finally meet her father or at least tell him who she really is. _"So what do you say? You ready to meet Captain Killian Jones as my first mate, Chris?"_ She winks at Sky knowing that Sky has meet him before, but Cora doesn't need to know that.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky raised an eyebrow, wondering what sort of plan they had and why a plan was even needed but never-the-less she listened. She looked over the the large table where Ava was pointing then looked back at her. It was a fair enough plan, though Sky thought the Captain would get annoyed at having his table taken. _"It's a good plan."_ Sky said in monotone, not paying too much attention as she was focused on her own thoughts about the Captain as she was looking to the door.

 _"I do look forwards to meeting him, especially after hearing so much about him and his escapades"_ Sky lied, though looked genuinely interested _. "And of course it should be interesting seeing the father of such a dashing young woman such as yourself"_ Sky chuckled and softly elbowed Ava in the side.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smiled when she heard that her first mate thought that it was a good plan and she looked over at her and noticed something _. "I know that look…"_ She points towards her face. _"That is the look of you thinking that this plan won't work out and that Captain Jones won't be too happy at the fact some other band of pirates have his usual table."_ She pats 'Chris' on the back and laughs. _"Well to make you feel better, its exactly what this plan was for. To have him notice that and try to have us move to another table. Just wait til you see how it all comes into play."_ She can't believe herself how much she sounds like her father at these devious plans. Which in fact made her laugh to herself.

Ava nodded. _"Aye. I am so ready to meet him and maybe get to know him more just as much I want him to get to know me more."_ Ava blushed at the compliment that Sky had made about the dashing part. _"Oh there is no doubt I am dashing since of course I have my father's features and all."_ She laughed along with Sky and Cora also joined in with them _. "Sweetheart there is no doubt your father won't second guess when he gets a look at you, but how are you going to hide your face when he walks in?"_ Cora asked with a concerned look on her face _. "Well…"_ She looks back over at the corner of the tavern where the table is and grins. _"There is that chair there in the corner that is the darkest. I will be sitting there with my crew all around me. Of course my first mate will be sitting next to me. As you can see.."_ She gets up from the stool and walks over to the table to sit in that chair. _"My face is basically covered by shadow and can't really see much of my face other than my mouth."_ She smiles showing her teeth. _"See."_ Cora nodded and then had to get back to closing up for the night _. "Well it's been a long night and this place ain't going to close itself up. Your rooms are upstairs on your right. Have a good evening and see yous in the morning."_ Cora said as she got up and went behind the bar.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"You're plan is to meet him when he's angry? All right. I trust you. I guess we'll see when he comes..If he comes."_ Sky shrugged to herself, thinking it was a strange idea from her friend. She laughed when the humans laughed though she was still occupied with her own thoughts, wondering what would happen when they came, what she would do, why he was looking so rushed earlier..

 _"Thank you for your hospitality"_ Sky politely said to Cora, then looked at the stairs. _"So, shall we go up now?"_ She asked, wanted to go as quickly as possible in case he came in now.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shrugged at that. _"Well, he really won't be so angry. What harm could it do if he found out someone that looks like him would take his table. Besides I know what I'm doing. I think this will be a fun night tomorrow night."_ Ava cocked her head to the side as she looked at Sky with a concerned look _. "Are you sure everything is alright with you?"_ She asked.

Cora smiled. _"You are quite welcome sweetie. It's my pleasure to have you in all the time. It was a pleasure meeting you, Chris. You both have a good night."_ Cora said as she wiped down the bar. Then she walked over to the table in the far corner and place a sign saying 'Reserved' in the center of the table. Then walking back over behind the bar and smiled at Ava and Chris. Ava turned to Sky and nodded. _"Aye. Let's head to our rooms for the night and maybe we can go have a walk around town to see what has been going on the last time came here."_ Ava got up from the stood and headed towards the stairs to head to her room.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Yeah I'm fine. It's just been taking a strange hit on me, being back in this town. I look forwards to seeing you with your father, I'm sure it will be quite a meeting."_ Sky said, not wanting to tell her exactly what had happened between them. There was nothing that could be done about it anyhows.

Sky followed Ava up to the room and nodded _. "Sure, that sounds good although my back is hurting quit a bit from carrying the barrel.I might stay in. I would like it if you could too."_ She said, lying about her back hurting. Sky knew Killian was already out there and didn't particularly want to meet him again.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just gave Sky a smiled at what she just said. Knowing that nothing really is fine with her. When she came back to the tavern with the barrel of water, she looked like she had see a ghost by the look on her face when she was walking from the well. But Ava just shook that thought from her head _. "Well as long as everything is fine with you then I believe you. I doubt you would lie to me like most of the people in my life have been doing. Half of my crew I had to get rid of because they lied to me and that is why there are new members of my crew."_ She smiled. _"Yeah. It does hit you when you realize how long it has been since you set foot in this town. I have missed being here, but had to leave because I got into a fight with someone and didn't want them to be threatening my friends that still live here. Especially Cora. It actually happened in here in her tavern and she was afraid that I would ruin her business so I had to leave for awhile."_ Ava looked at her first met and smiled. _"Oh as I am looking forward to seeing my father as well and see how he reacts towards this news."_

Ava eyed Sky there for a moment when she said that would stay inside and that she suggested that she should as well. Shaking her head at that and then placing a hand on her shoulder _. "Oh, I'm more than going out and exploring my home. Its alright that you don't join me. I bet there are people out there that might know who you are and you don't want to chance getting recognize I understood."_ Looking at her with concern. _"I'm sure Cora has a spa like place that she could recommend to you to go to for your back. I'm not sure if the place I'm thinking is still in business, but I'm sure she can tell one in this town."_ Ava had a feeling that Sky knows something, but isn't telling her about it, but maybe she is just worried about who will recognize her. Ava headed towards her room and stopped in front of her door. She turned around to look at Sky and smiled. _"Well looks like this is where we end our night. Have a good night Sky and I hope I see you in the morning."_ She smiled.

 **Sky Darkholme**

As Ava spoke Sky felt incredibly guilty for lying- or rather _'hiding the truth'_ as she would prefer to call it. Yes it was selfish and wrong of her but after all the bad memories and experiences she'd had with Killian it was hard to look past all that. Not to mention that she'd been a criminal and on the dark side of things for a very long time. Not to say pirating was good in society, but Sky had done far worse things than lie in her life.

 _"I'm sure that you won whatever fight you may have had here "_ Sky said and smiled. _"It'll certainly be quite the reaction from him.."_ Sky trailed off. She looked disappointed as she heard Ava was still going out. _"I'll just stay here, thanks. I hope you enjoy exploring this place"_ Sky smiled. Despite what she said Sky was planning to follow Ava in animal form, curiosity winning out.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava finished talking to her and told Sky that she was going to walk around before heading to bed _. "Look if you ever decide to join me in walking around here before heading to bed, You'll know where to find me if you come looking for me. I have told you that the docks is the best place I go to for clearing my head."_ Ava bowed her head and headed back down to the tavern and out of the doors. She wanted to explore her home town before she actually heads to bed. Besides she has always loved being out at night in this town. It gave her something to do while she was out and about.

 _"Aye. I'm sure you are right about that as well. That he would probably be very proud of me."_ Ava just laughed to herself as she headed out to the night air and through the town. She wonders what types of people would be out at this time of night now. Since it has been a few years since she has been here. Ava walked til she got to where she use to lived when she was younger. She was hoping that the sailor that took her in still lives here. So she decided to walk to the little broken down cottage on the far side of the docks. She checked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around or anyone to start anything with her. Ava walked up to the front door and looked inside the broken down door. _"Hello. Blackened Mark. Are you still here? Its me., little Ava Jones. Or as you used to call me little Spitfire."_ She carefully opens the door and walks inside. She stops at the entrance and sees that everything has been thrown around the cottage, but doesn't see any sign of Blackened Mark. She frowns at the sight of the place and can't believe what happened here. She decided to walk into the back to where the bedroom was and didn't like what she seen.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky nodded back to Ava and after a few minutes when she had left Sky morphed into a rat and went down after her. Outside the Inn she looked around and spotted her then ran after her, morphing into a wolf as she passed under the shadow of a tree where it was much darker. She made sure to stay quite far back- after all, she didn't want Ava to know she was being followed.

She was keeping an eye out in case she saw Captain Jones again, you could never be too careful. He'd probably heard she escaped so might have got some new magical protection. In any case it was always best to be careful. Sky looked at Ava strangely, wondering what she was doing in the shack. She giggled under her breath at the nickname Spitfire. It was oddly suitable for the girl. Sky morphed back into a rat for a closer look and ran up quite close behind Ava.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was inside the little cottage and in the back of it where the bedroom is. She stood in what was the doorway of the bedroom and noticed that everything has been torn up or broken. She carefully walked into the bedroom and looked around. She had a frown on her face as she saw how her first old home looks. _"Bloody hell! What happened here since I left? Where is Blackened Mark?"_ She said to herself as she goes through the bedroom. _"I just hope that he left before this place got torn through."_ She noticed something shiny underneath some old blankets. She walked over to it and bent down. Smiling to herself as she picks it from under the blankets. _"Well I thought I was never going to see this again. My first dagger that I made myself out of stone."_ She lefts it up to get a better look at it and then places it in her boot for safe keeping. _"This will go in my chest full of treasured items that I have kept."_ Getting up from her spot she started again walking through the place.

Ava walked out of the bedroom and into another room that used to be hers at one time. It seems that her old bedroom was never touched and that raised her brow in curiousity to her. _"Now, why would Mark's bedroom be torn up like it was and my old room not a thing has been touched."_ This made her think about something and that is when she decided to have a closer look in her bedroom. She notices that all of her things that she had still where she had put them of left them. Walking over to her desk and drawers _. "So they is way they didn't touch my room. Apparently good old Blackened Mark made sure they knew who lived here with him."_ She laughed to herself as she sees written over the door of her bedroom her name and the fear that made whoever trashed this place leave in a hurry. _"I knew you were up to something in here when I had to go to work. Warning anyone that enters here to be afraid of the daughter of Captain Hook. He was the only one that knew who I actually was and he made sure that anybody and everybody knew that."_ She can't believe he would do something like that for her, knowing that she could protect herself even though being the daughter of the infamous Captain Hook. She just needs to find out what has happened to Blackened Mark after she left.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky followed through after Ava, keeping very quiet. She thought it was strange that the girl spoke out loud to herself. Sky also wondered what on earth had happened in the shack- who had come here and wrecked the place. Sky went outside the house and morphed back into a wolf, looking around and out into the sea, wondering how her life could have played out differently if she were human, or if she had decided to do good and not bad earlier on in life. Perhaps the choices she made weren't the best but she was still alive and that was what mattered. Her survival was more important than anything.

She again started to think about telling Ava who she'd seen, what she was doing. Deception hardly ever ends well after all.. Though Sky couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet at least. She wanted to delay seeing the awful captain for as long as possible and Sky thought that if she did tell the truth now to Ava, that she was spying on her and withholding information Sky was worried she wouldn't trust her since she had lied. So the only thing Sky could think to do was to keep lying, keep deceiving as always.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava couldn't believe she has seen here. Her one and only home that she felt safe in was destroyed minus her own bedroom. Tears started to form in her eyes and she quickly wiped her eyes so they wouldn't come. She had to be tough like she was taught and learned throughout her life. She is a pirate and pirates don't cry. She continued to search through her old bedroom to see if she could find any clues to who has done this or where Blackened Mark would be. Alas, she didn't find much, just some old clothes that she sold from clothes lines and tons of other things that she had gathered for herself. She carefully walked out of her bedroom and out of the little rundown cottage. Looking back over her shoulder a small smile forming on her lips. _"Don't worry Mark. I will find you or find out who done this and get revenge for you."_ She would have never do something like this, but guessing of who her father was, seems to be coming out of her with the revenge thing.

She took a deep breathe and decided to head away from her old home and back towards the dock. Thinking that she needs more time to herself, she decided to head down to the docks and just sit at her old spot. Knowing the being by the sea helps her calm her nerves and clears her mind of anything that is going on. She loved home town and missed being here, but it brings back so many bad memories and some good ones. Thinking back of all the good memories that she had along these docks. She wasn't ready to head back to the tavern to sleep. She knows that sleep won't come to her tonight while she is here.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky wondered what the hell Ava was doing in there, taking so long. It was quite funny seeing all the house destroyed apart from her room- people were obviously scared of her father, rightfully so too. When Ava came out Sky followed after her, still in wolf form. When Ava sat down Sky decided to leave her alone, she didn't appear to be doing anything interesting anyway. So Sky returned to the room, going up in mouse form and once there morphing into her own blue form to relax, as she waited for Ava's return. Alas, Sky soon fell asleep despite the fact she wanted to remain awake.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was still at the docks just sitting there looking out at the open sea. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was almost light out. Realizing that, she hasn't slept at all last night. So she decided to head back to the inn to freshen up a bit before Sky got up. She got up from her spot on the docks and headed towards the inn that her and Sky were staying. It was actually the tavern her friend, Cora owns and runs. She finally headed to the inn and up the stairs. Once she got to the top of the stairs she stopped just at Sky's door and thought she should wake her up, but decided not to. She headed to hers to get a quick shower and then to head down to the tavern.

 **Sky Darkholme**

When morning came Sky was sleeping soundly, and only stirred a little when Ava walked by. It was only when the pirate started showering that Sky woke up. She yawned and put a hand up to the daylight coming out of a small window in the attack then stood up and stretched out then cracked her fingers. She stood and looked out of the window, wondering where her past enemy was. She shrugged and morphed into the male form she was using, Alex, and made her way downstairs to find Ava _. "Morning"_ She said, walking up to her. _"Sleep well?"_ She asked, deciding to not tell her she'd been following her.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was sitting at the bar when Sky came down from her room. As soon as she saw Sky she smiled and nodded her head towards her. _"Good morning, mate."_ Ava responded back. _"Aye. I did sleep well thanks for asking. How did you sleep?"_ Ava asked as Sky walked up to her. _"I was actually out walking around last night before I did go to bed. I wanted to see if anything had changed since the last time I was here."_ Ava said as she turned to face Cora at the bar. _"I was hoping that I would see Captain Jones around, but knowing him he was probably still on board his ship when I was out wondering around."_ She turned to face Sky again. _"Have you happened to see any sign of him or his crew?"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I slept well, you sometimes forget I used to sleep in a forest."_ She smiled, it was quite easy for her to sleep anywhere as long as she mostly felt safe. Sky nodded along, pretending to listen as if she'd no clue to her wanderings. _"I'm afraid not, and If I did see them I probably wouldn't even have recognised them after all these years."_ She said, coming up with an excuse that would explain why she crossed away from him if she ever found out. Sky looked outside, thinking of hunting some food for herself. _"I'm probably going to go out and hunt myself something to eat. If you make a fire for yourself outside I can bring something back for you too"_ She offered.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just smiles and nods her head at Sky. _"Well those beds are nothing like the forest floor or anything like that in the forest. They are much more better I think. I know they are much comforter than my bed on my ship."_ She laughs and then scratches the back of her head _. "But I do believe I think its time for me to get a new mattress for that bed."_ Ava looks over at Sky and smiles _. "Well you do know if you do ever spot them, that you will tell me of course. And Captain Hook isn't that hard to recognize. I'm sure you have seen his photo posted someplace that would have his photo up. He is a known pirate captain around here."_ Ava said as Cora brought them both some drinks. Ava shook her head and took a drink of her Rum _. "No. I'm fine. I'll eat whatever they have cooking here. You're good to go for awhile. Just don't get into trouble or caught in doing something that you can't get yourself out of. I know these people and everything."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"They are comfy I suppose, yes."_ Sky nodded along, feeling guilty about all of the things she'd neglected to tell Ava that were adding up, _"I'd tell you, of course. But you said he wasn't coming until tonight, correct?"_ She asked, looking at the door and looking forwards to being outside again. Although she was getting slightly used to the smell of the Inn, and it was better during the morning Sky's prefer to be outside. _"Well, I never try to get caught"_ She winked.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smiled at her answered and nodded. _"Good. I'm glad you were comfy. That is all that matters while staying in this inn. Cora always tries to make her guests as comfy as they can be."_ Ava said. Ava was still curious about what Sky is thinking about and why she looks like she does, but doesn't ask about what is bothering her. If something was bothering her she is sure that Sky would tell her _. "Of course I did, but you never know with him. He might of came here last night early. I'm not all sure about how he travels on his ship much, but I'm sure he tries to get to somewhere early if needs be. I'm still curious on why he is coming back here when he hasn't been here for years."_ Ava was pondering that, but that isn't what she wants to find out. She wants to see if he knew that she exists or not and if he will expect her as his daughter. As Sky winked at her Ava just laughed at her and shook her head. _"Just make sure you don't run into anyone that might know you or the person you are being."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Of course I won't- plus, this skin"_ She said, pointing down herself as she morphed into her Alex morph ((Was that the name? I keep forgetting)) _"Is completely made up."_ She smiled. _"Well, I'll see you soon."_ She nodded at Ava and morphed into a robin, then flew out of the window and towards the docks to see if she could find some fish.

Sky hoped that when Ava finally met Killian, he wouldn't remember her morph- hopefully he wouldn't have seen her morph in the shadows. If not, she had to think up an excuse for the reason she didn't tell Ava but crossed the road.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava watched as she morphed into her Chris morph. (The name was Chris, but is quite alright. I usually forget myself _) "I understand that, it's just you never know with people out in the world anymore. I just hope that isn't a form that you took who could still be alive somewhere. Where would we be if that was the case?"_ Ava had asked Sky with a worried concern in her voice. Then Ava nodded towards Sky as she watch her fly away as a robin. Ava just shook her head at how Sky acts sometimes, but still is curious what she is keeping from her. But knowing Sky; she would tell her if it's something important.

Ava turned back to Cora to finish the conversation and then decided to head over to the table in the far corner of the tavern. She looks out of the window of the tavern and noticed that the sun was almost setting and doesn't even know where the time has gone. She just hopes that Killian will be here soon. Ava sat at one of the chairs at the table and propped her feet up on the table. A barmaid came over to her and placed a mug of ale down on the table in front of her. She nodded at the girl and smiled throwing a gold coin towards and she caught it walked away. Now it was just the waiting that she hates the most.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Once by the sea Sky skydived into the water, and morphed into an a small shark once in the water. She prowled through the resistant liquid and snacks on what few small fish she could get. She saw a dolphin in the distance and swam out towards it, though it swan away before she could reach it. Sky growled to herself and looked for some more large prey she could catch, and started going deeper into the ocean.

She saw something glinting on the ground and curiously swam towards it, finding a minature chest with a rusted bronze lock that barely glinted. Intrigued, Sky touched a fin to it and morphed it into herself. She then began swimming up and ate a few tunafish.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was just sitting at the table in the far corner of the tavern in the dark just looking around for any sign of Captain Hook, but hasn't seen him yet. Although it only had been an hour or so since she sat at the table. She drank from her mug and smiled when she saw some of her crew enter into the tavern. She raised a hand for them to come over and join her. They all went over where she was sitting and frowned. _"Oi! What's the matter, mates? Cat got yer tongue?"_ They shook their head and one of them spoke. _"No, captain. This table is the table that Captain Hook and his crew sit when they come here."_ Jackson was his name. Ava grinned at him and then removed her feet from the table. Leaning in towards him. _"Well, Captain Hook isn't here and there is nowhere that says this is his table. Now sit and have drinks. We're going to spending sometime here celebrating and all.."_ She had said. They joined her at the table and the same barmaid that came by earlier dropped off more ale for the crew.

Ava was just sitting back in her chair listening to her crew talk amongst themselves. She was in her own thoughts thinking about Sky and hope that she isn't getting herself into any trouble. She took another sip from her ale and went back to listening to her crew.

 **Sky Darkholme**

After eating the tuna fish on the way up, Sky morphed into a duck when she was near the top of the water and rose to the surface, then flew off to go back to the inn. She flew back, water droplets easily sliding off her waterproof feathers. She flew back and landed in an alleyway near the inn, then she morphed into her Chris skin and made her way into the tavern, seeing Ava at Killian's table.

She walked over and waved, then sat by her. _"Any news?"_ She asked, wondering if she'd heard anything new about Hook. She held the chest she'd picked up in the water in her hands, and rested it on her lap, wondering what was inside.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava looked over and saw that Sky had sat down next to her. Shaking her head to her question. _"No. Nothing yet. I'm wondering if he is doing some business first before he makes his way to the tavern. I haven't had a chance to talk to Cora. She has been busy since the crew came in."_ Ava said and then looked on her lap at the chest. Pointing to it. _"What is that? Didn't think you would go on a treasure hunt without me."_ Ava said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

The crew all around them stopped their chatting and looked over at Sky with the chest on her lap. Ava just waved her hands at the crew and they started back up with their chatting. _"Maybe you should take it up to your room and we will have a look at it later. You and I."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"It's nothing, it's just a little thing I picked up when I was out."_ Sky looked up to see the much quieter crew, and almost shrunk around the chest, getting a little embarrassed. She looked towards Ava _. "That's probably a good idea"_ Sky agreed, and nodded a short goodbye to the rest of the crew as she stood up to go upstairs.

Sky started walking up, clutching the chest close to herself. Just a few minutes ago she'd been very casual about it but now she felt almost protective over it.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smiled and nodded at Sky. She watched as Sky got up from her chair and walked up the stairs to take the chest to her room for safe keeping. Then she turned towards her crew with her mug of ale in her hand. _"Go on there is nothing else to see. Go back to your talking and don't mind what my first mate had. It's hers and she doesn't have to share if she doesn't want to."_ The crew finally turned back to their conversations that their captain told them to. Ava drank the rest of her ale and placed the mug down on the table and the barmaid took it and brought another one. Ava nodded the girl and motioned for her o come closer. _"I need for you to go find my good friend Coralette. Just tell her that Captain Jones needs to speak with her."_ Placing a coin in the pocket of her corset. The barmaid nodded and headed to the back to the bar. Moments later, Cora came out and walked towards the table that Ava and her crew were sitting. Grabbing Sky's empty chair and sat down next to Ava. _"What can I do for you Captain?"_ Cora asked sitting back in her chair. Ava smiled at her friend. _"I was just wondering if you have heard anything of the captain of the Jolly Roger yet. I swear you told me that he was going to be here tonight."_ Cora laughed at that _. "Aye. I did…"_ She looked over at the door of the tavern and saw one of the Jolly's crew members. _"And it seems that he is on his way here now."_ She said pointing to the crew member that walked in. _"He is here to check out the place for his captain and it seems to me that he is looking right over here."_ Ava looks to where she was pointing at and smirks. The crew member saw Cora and a stranger sitting at their usual table. He left to go inform his captain. _"Looks like that is my clue to leave and head back behind the bar."_ She said turning back to face Ava with a smiled and then getting up.

Cora placed a hand on Ava's shoulder and patted her shoulder. _"I would say good luck, but I doubt you will be needing it."_ She said laughing as she walked away. Ava just looked over her shoulder as her friend disappeared in the back. Shaking her head she went back to listening to her crew talk amongst themselves.

 **Sky Darkholme**

She looked back to see if Ava was following her, then shrugged and went upstairs. She placed the chest on her bed and sat cross legged opposite it. She morphed into her own form then took out one of her throwing knives and tried twiddling with the lock, only for her hand to be thrown back. So, whatever it was, was enchanted. Interesting, she thought. She turned around then surprised attacked it, only to be repelled with the same force she used against it. She growled and put her throwing knife back.

She then looked towards the door, wondering if Bailey was coming. She decided to hide the chest under a blanket, under the bed. She then morphed back into her Chris skin and walked downstairs again, peeking through the door first then came through and sat next the Ava again. _"How come you didn't come up?"_ She asked, sounding a little upset.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava looked up as Sky sat back down next to her. Ava smiled at her. _"I wanted to talk to Cora about when Captain Hook was coming in the tavern and then suddenly a crew member from his ship happened to walk in saw they that we were sitting in his capatain's usual table. So I think he is here and he just went to inform his captain that there were some strange crew sitting at their table."_ Ava had explained looking over her shoulder at the door or the tavern. _"So he is here, just hasn't shown his face just yet."_ Taking another sip from her ale. Then she pointed to a mug that was just placed there by a bar maid. _"I hope you don't mind that I got you some water since the last time you had this alcohol you weren't yourself and besides I need you to be alert when he comes in."_ Ava said as she pointed to the mug sitting in front of Ava,

Ava then asked about the chest _. "So that chest that you had found. Have you found out what was in it?"_ She said crossing her arms across her chest. Taking a look around the tavern at the pirates and sailors that were there. She is sure that that crew member will be back shortly and wants to be ready when he does.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Oh, he's coming soon, is he then?"_ She said, worried though she tried to sound pleased for her friend. She turned her body more towards Ava so her face was hidden a little. She looked down at the water. _"Don't worry, I don't want any more alcohol"_ She smiled- for a moment that funny memory distracted her from the inevitable coming of Killian Jones.

 _"'Fraid I haven't, the lock appears to be enchanted."_ Sky lowered her voice so she couldn't be heard by others. _"I can only presume that means's there's something quite valuable inside."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded. _"Aye. He is. Just not sure when he will be here. Hopefully soon so I can finally get to introduce myself to him as his daughter."_ She smirked at that and uncrossed her arms from her chest. She is just hoping that he isn't too bent out of shape for them taking his table since of course he didn't claim it before she got here _. "Good. I just don't want happened the other night to happen although it was entertaining to see you that way. I did have a good laugh at the bad jokes you were telling."_ Ava laughed at that part. It was funny to see her that way, but then again knowing that Sky must have felt embarrassed when it happened.

 _"Hmmm.. you say enchanted."_ She said. _"I believe I might have something that I have acquired during my adventures throughout the realms that could be used on that lock. I have it back in my cabin. Maybe when we get done here, we shall go take care of that chest and see what is inside of it…."_ She smiled as she looked at Sky _. "…What do you say to that?"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky nodded along as Ava talked, and she took a sip of her water she'd left there. Luckily a barmaid hadn't taken it away yet. She raised an eyebrow as Ava spoke of something she had to break the enchantment on the lock. _"That sounds like an excellent idea."_ She smiled, excited for what treasures the chest might unveil.

Sky took another sip of water and dared to look at the tavern door, and flinched as the wind made a sound outside. She knew his coming would be inevitable yet she still hoped that somehow he would be delayed, or would encounter some sort of misfortune. Sky turned back to Ava. _"I presume you're excited to see him?"_ She asked, trying to talk and distract herself from the inevitable.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Yeah, I didn't know what it was until I seen that he had some type of magic to it. Maybe when we get done here, we can head back to the ship and to my cabin where I have it hidden."_ Ava smiled and laughed a bit at Sky's excitement. _"It would be interesting to see what is in that chest of yours. And of course, since you found it; whatever is in it is yours."_

Ava looked over her shoulder at the door of the tavern as she heard the wind howling outside. She knows that he will be coming in soon, but must be held up with some business that he was attending to on board his ship. Then she looked back at Sky smiling when she asked her if she was excited to meet her father. She shrugged at the question. _"I'm not sure you could say that I'm excited about seeing him; more worried then anything. I'm not sure how he will take knowing that I'm actually his daughter. I have dreamt on the meeting and him finding out that I'm his daughter to be good, but now that I'm here…."_ She looks down at her mug and continues. _"….I'm more nervous then anything."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I'll look forwards to it, And thank you"_ Sky smiled, liking the idea of owning some sort of mysterious treasure. _"There's no need to be nervous"_ Sky comforted, which was rather ironic as she too was nervous, or rather scared at the idea of being face to face with him again. _"I'm sure that he'll be pleased to learn he has such a fantastic daughter"_ She smiled, looking at Ava.

Sky ran her finger along the rim of her mug with the water and tapped her foot, being very anxious. _"How about we play a game to pass the time?"_ She suggested, still wanting to do things to distract herself.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Your welcome. I'm sure you're excited what you find out what's inside that chest."_ Ava smiled at her first just to see how excited she is to see what will happen to be inside the chest that she had found. Ava just has to remember where she hid that special object to open that chest. _"It's not the nervous part about meeting him, it's the nervous about how he will react when he finds out that I'm his daughter. I'm sure he won't know what to do when he finds out he has a 16 year old daughter."_ Ava blushed at the complement that Sky said to her.

Looking around at the people that were already inside the tavern, she realized that there was no sign of his crew only that one that happened to come in when she and Cora were talking. Then she looked back at Sky and nodded into agreement. _"Sure. A game would do wonders to get my mind off of things for awhile."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked around, wondering what game they could play. She knew of some she'd come up with to pass the time in the forest but it would be impracticable to do it in the tavern. So instead she tried to recall some human games. _"How about liars dice?"_ She asked, seeing some people the day before talking about and playing the game.

She stood up and walked over to the cups and dices which weren't being used and brought them back to the table, laying them in front of Ava as she sat back down again. _"Though I'm afraid I'm not particularly familiar with the rules."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava sat there watching her first mate look around the tavern and she smiled. She has never played any type of game with her or anyone for awhile and it would be nice to be able to do that now. It helps calm her and clears her head of all her troubles. When Sky had mentioned the game liar's dice, her face lit up. She was taught that game by one of her crewmembers back when she became captain and on her first time playing it, she had beaten everyone that she had played. _"Ah! liar's dice. I haven't played that game in awhile. Never had someone to play me without me winning all the time. I like the sound of that game. We should play it."_

Ava laughed at what Sky had said. _"It shouldn't be hard to explain the game myself. I'm sure you will remember how to play once I discuss the instructions on the game."_ Ava smiled and grabbed a cup and the dice and placed it in front of her and waiting for Sky to do the same thing. "Well then. This is how you play liar's dice. Listen carefully and play attention. I will only explain it once." Ava had said and continued in telling her how to play it. _"Rules to start the game, all players roll the dice in their cups, then place it upside-down over their dice to conceal them from the other players. Then, proceeding clockwise, each player must make consecutively higher bids or challenge the previous player's bid. A bid consists of a number and the value of a die."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked around, wondering what game they could play. She knew of some she'd come up with to pass the time in the forest but it would be impracticable to do it in the tavern. So instead she tried to recall some human games. _"How about liars dice?"_ She asked, seeing some people the day before talking about and playing the game.

She stood up and walked over to the cups and dices which weren't being used and brought them back to the table, laying them in front of Ava as she sat back down again. _"Though I'm afraid I'm not particularly familiar with the rules."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava sat there watching her first mate look around the tavern and she smiled. She has never played any type of game with her or anyone for awhile and it would be nice to be able to do that now. It helps calm her and clears her head of all her troubles. When Sky had mentioned the game liar's dice, her face lit up. She was taught that game by one of her crewmembers back when she became captain and on her first time playing it, she had beaten everyone that she had played. _"Ah! liar's dice. I haven't played that game in awhile. Never had someone to play me without me winning all the time. I like the sound of that game. We should play it."_

Ava laughed at what Sky had said. _"It shouldn't be hard to explain the game myself. I'm sure you will remember how to play once I discuss the instructions on the game."_ Ava smiled and grabbed a cup and the dice and placed it in front of her and waiting for Sky to do the same thing. "Well then. This is how you play liar's dice. Listen carefully and play attention. I will only explain it once." Ava had said and continued in telling her how to play it. _"Rules to start the game, all players roll the dice in their cups, then place it upside-down over their dice to conceal them from the other players. Then, proceeding clockwise, each player must make consecutively higher bids or challenge the previous player's bid. A bid consists of a number and the value of a die."_

 **Killian Jones**

Killian and his men walked in, and moved towards the table they usually occupied when they came to this town. When Killian saw two ladies already there, both of whom looked vaguely familiar to him, he paused with a grin. _"Look, mates, the lasses are already here for us!"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky froze, hearing the distinct voice she could recognise anywhere, it immediately making her tense up. She was still in the form of Chris, and that was good at least- She just hoped he hadn't seen her before, or Ava would know she'd lied.

She turned her head away from the door and spoke to Ava. _"Looks like your time's finally come to meet him."_ She said, trying to appear calm as she spoke.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was just putting the dice away when there was noises coming from the entrance of the tavern. She looked over at her first mate and saw that she had frozen at the sound of his voice. She leans over at 'him' and whispers. _"It looks to me that you're not all that excited to see him in person. There is something that you haven't told me about the history between you and my Papa."_ She said as she straightened up. _"We will talk about this later."_

Ava nodded at 'Chris' and smirked. _"Aye. I believe that today is my lucky day to finally get to meet him and for him to know who I am rather than some bar wench in some tavern. He really thinks I'm here to give him a good time."_ She laughs at the thought. She sat back against the chair and propped her feet up on the table waiting for him and his crew to come to the table.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian moved closer, his crew laughing boisterously behind him. His eyes, however, rested on the woman who vaguely resembled Milah. He soon found himself staring at her, his jaw dropping. _"Who are you?"_ He demanded.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky didn't like to lie to Ava, her being Sky's only friend after all, however it was in her nature to look out for herself in all scenarios, though she felt she was failing to keep truths from Ava, and definitely didn't want to 'talk about it later'. Sky smiled, and nodded. _"What a surprise you'll turn out to be, eh?"_ 'Chris' then sat back, still keeping 'his' head low.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded at 'Chris' and laughed at her comment that she had said. _"Aye. I believe you are right."_ Ava had said. Then her eyes landed back on the one man she has been searching for all her life. She smirked up at him before she would say anything to him who she was. _"Well it's a shame you don't know who I am, but it seems like you have seen a ghost as you stare at me and by the way that your jaw dropped at the sight of me; you know I look like someone."_ She said as she moved her feet from the table. She looked over at her first mate and then stood up.

 _"I think it's time for some introductions. I know who you are Captain Hook. Or rather Killian Jones. I could always call you by Papa..."_ She smirked at that last word. _"But where are my matters. Let me formly introduce myself. The name is Captain Ava Marie Jones. At your service."_ She cutsied.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Papa?"_ He repeated, blinking in shock. _"What... Milah had a daughter?"_ Killian's eyes widened, and he turned to his crew. _"Off with you, lads! Be back at the ship at dawn, or I sail without you!"_ When they had left, he turned back to Ava. _"Explain yourself, please?"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

And there it was, the moment they'd all been waiting for. The realisation. Sky looked up at the man, and scanned her eyes over the familiar face. He looked the same as he always had done. She looked down again, not wanting to interrupt. This was between Ava and her father, not her.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian turned his gaze to Ava's mate, raising an eyebrow. _"I don't believe I caught your name, lad."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked back up, and stood up, bowing her head slightly and being very formal, not wanting to ruin the moment for Ava. _"My name is Chris, Captain. I'm Ava's first mate."_ She said in the voice she used in that form, then nodded once again, formally and and put her hands behind her back to stop them shaking.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian eyed Chris for a moment, noting his unease and slight fear with the situation. _"Have a drink, lad. It'll help with those shaking hands of yours."_ He poured the mate a drink and pushed the cup towards him before turning his gaze back to Ava.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky smiled and took the drink then sat down again, not drinking it. She wasn't going to have alcohol again- not after last time.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava took the mug from in front of her first mate and drank the contents of what was in it. _"Sorry, but my first mate won't be drinking any rum. He can't hold his rum like the rest of us pirates."_ She laughed as she looked at 'Chris'. Then decided to give her first mate a mug of water that was placed by a barmaid walking by. _"Please have a seat and I will explain everything and answer questions that you may have."_ She said as she motioned for him to take a seat.

She sat back against her chair with her hands on top of the table and smirking at her father. She knows that he has so many questions to ask her and she hopes that she can answer them as best she can _. "Sadly, I'm not really sure who my mother was for I was abandoned by my mother. As I grew up; I didn't want anything to do with my mother if she happens to come looking for me, but I have had an interest in searching for you. I have heard stories about your adventures and all that you have been through."_ She paused to see his expression on his face. She grinned up at him then continued. _"I'm sure she never had told you that she was with child, but I'm afraid there were reasons for that, that I couldn't explain to you."_ Ava had said.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian remained standing, unsure if this was a trick or not. _"Your first mate doesn't drink. What sort of pirate doesn't drink?"_ The rest made sense; he and Milah had often argued about children. He wanted them, but she refused, saying that a pirate ship was no place for a baby.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky stayed quiet, and sipped on the water Ava had handed to her. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself, for many reasons. One, of course being that she didn't tell Ava she'd spotted Killian in the town previously.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shrugged her shoulders at that question. _"Let's just say she had a reaction that didn't really turn out so great when he drank it. He had learned the hard way when he actually had some of the ale that this tavern had."_ She remembered the first night when they first got here and Sky had her first taste of the ale. It was pretty funny when remembering that, but she knows now to make sure her first mate had water instead.

Ava looked over at her first mate being quiet; which wasn't like her. She raised a brow at her knowing that there is something going on with her, but will find out later. _"I see you haven't taken my gesture to have a sit. Believe me this isn't a trick or anything like that. I tell you the truth with everything that I have told you so far. I go along with that honor thing and good form just as much as you do."_ She said as she grinned at him.

 **Killian Jones**

He narrowed his eyes _. "And I'm supposed to accept that, and take it as true? Lass, I'm not the most ruthless pirate in existence for no reason."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

She nodded at what he was saying. _"I understand that and believe I have heard the stories. That is the main reason why I have become a pirate is because of you, Papa."_ Ava said as she pointed to him _. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you to know that I'm daughter. I could have just left on my ship with my crew and do what pirates normally do, but instead I'm here talking to you."_

 **Killian Jones**

He eyed her over the rim of his flask. putting it away when he was done with it. _"You chose a life of pain and misery for me?"_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

She crossed her arms across her chest and nodded _. "Aye. That and because of my mother abandoning me."_ She knows there were other reasons why she became a pirate, but she won't let him know that just yet.

 **Killian Jones**

Narrowing his eyes, Killian stared at her. _"What else? I see there's more to it. Your eyes are shadowed."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

She didn't want to say anything else for the other reasons why she became a pirate. _"I'm not sure if you're ready to hear any of that just yet."_ She looked down at her hands and then over at 'Chris'. Her first mate knew the main reason why she became a pirate, but she wasn't ready to tell him. He had just found out that she is his daughter.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Right. Well, when you're ready to talk a bit more, you'll know where to find me. For now, it's a bit much for me to take in, and I need a few drinks and a hot meal."_ He eyed her mate again, something about him putting Killian on edge.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked back up at Ava and smiled comfortingly, then looked back at her jug of water, not wanting to make eye-contact with Killian. She drank another sip, hoping the infamous Captain would make his leave.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded at her father. _"Of course. You would either be here in this tavern or on board your ship The Jolly Roger."_ She grinned. She has always wanted to go onboard his ship, but knows that it's not really the right time for that. She does watch as Killian looks over at her first mate again and sees that he doesn't even make contact the Captain. She raises a brow at that and waits til Killian leaves. _"Well I'm sure we will be here a little longer. You are always welcome to join us when you have fed yourself."_ She winks at him.

 **Killian Jones**

Reaching into a pouch on his belt, he took out a few coins, sliding them on the table. _"For your meal and drinks. If you are my daughter, it's the least I can do for you."_ Killian said before he turned and walked outside, breathing in the cool night air deeply.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky waited until she heard the door shut again, then turned her head to look at Ava. She thought she'd be able to handle seeing him again better but apparently not. She still had a grudge against him- and a big one at that. One that wasn't going to go away. She felt so much anger towards him, and wanted to kill him once and for all after what he'd done to her so badly. _"Well, I'm glad you were finally able to meet him, though I feel we should now move on, now that you've accomplished your goal"_ Sky suggested, scared of what she might do.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava grabbed the coins that he had slid across the table to her for their meals and drinks. He still doesn't believe that she is his daughter. What else is there to prove to him that she is? She sighed and leaned back crossing her arms across her chest. Then she looked towards her first mate who had been quiet the whole he was here. She glared at him. _"I believe that goal has just began for me. Besides there is still something that I don't understand. You seem to know him before we have ever met and I need to know what it is about and what has he done to you?"_ She asked as she watched Chris. _"You hardly said one thing while he was here."_ She said and then clenched her jaw tight. _"If you don't want to talk about it here in the tavern we can always go back to the ship and we can discuss it there. But I need to know what your history with my Papa is."_ She wasn't leaving this port til she proved to Killian that she is his daughter. She just has to figure out how to do that.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I don't have to tell you anything Ava. I said I'd help you find him."_ Sky stood up, and walked a step away so she was standing over the table, ready to walk away if needed. _"You found him."_ She crossed her arms, insistent on not telling Ava anything. She looked to the door where Killian had been, thinking bout the months she'd been left in Rumplestiltskin's cell, thinking how he'd tricked her, how he'd broken their deal.

 _"Please. Let us leave this town. Killian won't ever believe you're his daughter"_ She guessed, though it was a false guess. _"This was always a bad idea."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava stood up from her chair and knocked it over. She pounded her fists on the table. Everyone in the tavern has stopped what they were doing to look over at the two pirates glaring daggers at each other. _"You have the right to tell me what is going on. I'm your Captain what I say goes."_ She looks around at everyone staring at them and then Cora came walking around to tell everyone to just mind their business. With that the tavern got nosy again. _"I understand there is history between you two and I need to know what it was. What had happened between you two that you want me to just leave and not get him to believe a word I say about me being his daughter."_ She stares into her first mate's eyes and can tell there is something that she isn't saying to her captain. _"Chris, there is nothing you can't hide from me. I know what is going on inside that head of yours. You're sorta of like an open book to me. You try to hide stuff from me so I won't find out and I know there is something about the history between you and my father. Just the way he was staring at you when he came up to our table."_ She crosses her arms across her chest. _"Please tell me that you haven't use this form before when you bumped into my father."_ She growled behind clenched teeth.

Ava starts to walk towards the door of the tavern. She turns to look over at Chris. _"I have something that I can prove to him that I'm his daughter."_ She smirks. _"It's back on board my ship. Come. We gotta make haste and get this item."_ She motioned for Chris to follow her. She is not leaving this town until Killian believes that he is her father. She will show him prove if she has to dig out where she has it.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked around anxiously as Ava drew attention to them, but calmed down a little as the men and women in the bar returned to minding their own business. 'He' looked at Ava angrily- to say the least, she and people of authority didn't tend to work out well. She didn't tell Ava things partially because it was her nature to be secretive, but also she though if Ava knew all the truths about her, Ava might end up following in her fathers footsteps in concern to his actions.

The only time Killian might have seen her in that form was in the night before, but it was dark so it was unlikely he'd remember her. Not that she was going to tell Ava that she knew Killian was there the whole time. Sky followed Ava wither her head, and reluctantly followed her with her feet too. Once they were out of the inn Sky spoke. _"Do not order me around. If I don't want to tell you something, I'm not going to, and you should respect that."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

As soon as they were out of the tavern and further from any easedroppers, Sky spoke to her. Ava heard her and then turned to face him. _"I'll do the bloody hell I want to do! You are part of my crew and you will listen to me and follow the rules and orders that I give you and if I want you to explain yourself then you will do so."_ She growled at him. _"And if you don't then you may leave my side as my first mate and find some other ship to take you aboard. There is a history between you and my Papa and I wanna know what it is. There is something that you're not telling."_ She turned on her heels and continued walking towards her ship. _"I understand that you and him don't see eye to eye, but whatever it was I won't take his side. Me and him are a lot different than you think; I may not be a better Captain that he is, but I'm still quite learning. And everyone learns from their mistakes."_ Ava had said not bothering to look back to see is he was following.

They finally made it back to the ship. Ava boarded and looked around realizing that either her crew were below deck passed out or in other taverns getting drunker. It's a good thing that they weren't leaving in the morning. She turns around to face her first mate _. "But I do wanna apologize for making a scene in the tavern. I never realized I had my father's temper until now and I'm sorry."_ She said looking at him. She reached to her neck to grab her necklace that she never longer wears and then removes her hand from the spot realizing that it is around her neck anymore. _"Now we came here for something and I believe I have left it in my cabin. Come on."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky listened to Ava as she spoke, not bothering to comment on her words, herself. She was regretting coming with Ava more and more but it was too late now. She sighed and followed Ava to The Flight of the Fox, stopping when her Captain did. _"I accept you're apology"_ She replied, becoming formal again. Whenever she didn't know what to do she did that- it had always worked well for her so there was no need to change her habit.

She looked at Ava's neck as she touched it, and nodded at Ava's words, walking towards her cabin. When they were below deck she morphed into her own form, stretching out her fingers as she did- she didn't like being in a human morph unless she had to be in one.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava watched as Sky transforms back into her true form and smiles. _"You know. I kinda like you better this way than your human form that you use."_ She said pointing to her. _"I just wish you could keep that form all the time while we're here, but I'm sure if you did, my Papa probably would recognize you if you did."_ Ava has always liked her first mate better in her true form than the forms that she uses. But she does understand the reason that she uses other forms. Shaking herself of her thoughts, she started to search her cabin with the help of Sky. _"I know left my necklace here, but wear? I just hope none of the crew came down here and stole. If they did they then they have tons of explaining to do for entering my cabin without permission."_ She growled under her breath.

She can't believe that the one thing she could use to prove that she is Killian Jones' daughter is missing. That necklace was her mother's and her mother had given it to when she was just a baby before abandoning her. She also has a ring of her mother's as well which she keeps on her finger at all times. She was surprised that he didn't notice it on her finger _. "Sky, look over in my closet and the drawers of the closet. I'll look in the chest by the foot of my bed."_ Ava searched in that chest and didn't see it. All she had was some of her mother's clothing and maps and charts that she had found or stole.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Oh I prefer being myself far better, though If I were to use my own form in public I would be hunted down for being a monster."_ Sky stated, as if it were something ordinary and not unusual. She'd gotten over being saddened she wouldn't ever be accepted in society as herself, for the most part at least. Instead she'd turned that sadness into anger, and were she not with Ava she'd be on her own, killing any human who'd seen her, and hunting down those she had grudges against.

Sky nodded, and started searching the top of the closet, and opened up the drawers, searching through miscellaneous items. Hidden under various papers and jewellery she found Ava's necklace, which looked used but well-loved. She glanced over to Ava with her eyes only, then slipped the necklace into her pocket, and began 'searching' through the drawer again. _" 'Fraid I can't seem to find it."_ She lied. If Ava couldn't prove her relation to Killian, then there was no reason for them to stay in contact, and they could part ways, and things would be back to normal again.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Well it's a shame that you can't just walk around in your own form. I don't mind looking at that form. I would rather see me walking down the streets with you in your own form than the one of 'Chris'."_ Ava had said as she was on her hands and knees looking under her bed and the table _. "I have so many people that know me in this village that they all keep asking me if I'm with my first mate cuz they see how well we are together."_ Ava just shook her head at that. She knows even when she is walking by herself everyone asks her about 'Chris' and she is just getting tired of explaining herself to them. She didn't see the necklace anywhere under her bed or under the table.

Ava turned to Sky and see that she was looking through the drawers of her closet. She grinned when she saw that she actually did find it and placed it in her pocket. Ava just shook her head and acted like she didn't see her put the necklace in her pocket knowing that if they didn't find it then they could leave this village. That ain't happening. She is going to prove to Killian that she is his daughter. _"You sure you look everywhere in that closet? I thought I did put it in there the other day."_ Ava said as she headed over to her bookshelf and desk. She shifted through everything on the desk and drawers of the desk searching for the necklace. She can't lose that necklace, it's the only thing that still ties her to her mother.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Perhaps you should find yourself a partner so the questions stop"_ Sky suggested, not realising it wasn't exactly an appropriate comment. Sky then closed the drawer and leaned against it. _"Yeah, it's not in their. You're welcome to look for yourself but it's not there."_ Sky said, casually. _"Perhaps on of the crew took it. If you wish to find it, I suggest you interrogate them"_ Sky continued with a smile, sure Ava would never find it, since she could just morph it into herself should she want to.

 _"I can try rounding up the crew f you'd like me to"_ Sky offered, hoping to switch the attention onto them rather than herself.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shook her head at what Sky was suggesting. _"No. I can't do that. I have promised myself that I wouldn't love another after what had happened to my love that I did have. And this was way before you came to join my crew."_ She said as she stopped searching for a moment. _"Most of the people in this village knows what happened. It's actually one of the main reasons why I became a pirate. Pa…Killian was that way as well. He has lost so much and that is the reason why he became a pirate. It's more of a reason why I became one as well."_ Ava explained as she sat in the chair by her desk. Ava had to stop talking about that part of her life and looked up at Sky. _"No, I doubt my own crew were take something that is valuable to me. They know that necklace once belonged to my mother. Jefferson was the one that told me I should take it off for awhile and so I did. Besides the lads are enjoying themselves right now. I wouldn't want to destroy that."_ She said.

Then she just laughed at what Sky had suggested to do. To bring her crew up on deck or back to the ship for interrogation of her crew to find out where her necklace is. _"No. I trust my crew. They wouldn't invade my privacy like that unless they were told or ask."_ She said standing up and walking over to Sky. _"Perhaps you should check again and then maybe check your pockets."_ She smirked at her. _"Unless you wanna come clean now, lass. I did happen to turn around as you were putting my necklace into your pocket.'_ She reaches her hand out. _"Please hand over my necklace and I will let this go. I understand you have your reasons on why you did what you did, but I need that piece of jewelry to show Captain Hook."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky nodded along as Ava talked of the past relationship. It was interesting how many similarities her and her father seemed to have. She started to become a little uncomfortable as her Captain refused to believe her could have taken the necklace. She looked a little shocked as Ava came up to her asking about her pockets, and protectively put her hands over them.

 _"Are you sure that you want to get to know your father?"_ She asked, worried he would corrupt Ava and change her for the worse. She took out the necklace from her pocket but kept it in a clenched fist, very tempted to just destroy it right then. There was no point hiding the fact she'd taken the necklace, obviously Ava had managed to see her steal it- Sky thought she might be losing her touch.

She gently extended her hand with the necklace in it, still very undecided on what she'd do with it. She placed her fist vertically and let the pendant and some chain fall out, but kept most of the chain in her hand as she held it. _"It's there if you truly want it."_ She offered, then regretted it. She should have just destroyed it and let the whole charade be over. Of course, Ava would probably be angry but that could pass.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava had never once told anyone of her past love and what had happened to him. She just needed to let her first mate know that her and Killian had similar past heartbreaks. Although his was more from the Dark One then anything. But she had lost her first love from the Dark One, just not by his own hands. That is the only reason why she needed that necklace to prove she is his daughter and that she had something of hers.

 _"Aye. I am sure about this. There is nothing I want more that to be able to know he is my father and what he has missed."_ Ava had said through clenched teeth. Ava watched as Sky took the necklace out of her pocket and kept it clenched in her hand. She hoped that she wouldn't destroy it since it's the only thing she has left of her mother. _"Even if he didn't believe me when I showed him that necklace…."_ She said pointing to it in her hand. _"…That is the only thing I have left of my mother. So if you destroyed it, I wouldn't be too happy about it."_

She watched as Sky dangled the pendent and some of the chain from her hand. She was afraid if she didn't grab it in time, that Sky would actually destroy and then she wouldn't have anything of her mother's anymore. Ava started to reach for the necklace and stared at Sky to see what she would do. _"How can I be so sure that you won't just take out of my reach once I was close to grabbing it? It's the only thing that I have left of my mother and you would destroy something so precious to me. That is just bad form there, lass."_ She said and then grabbed the necklace from Sky's hand.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I was going to give it to you."_ Sky said, letting go of the rest of the chain. _"There's no need to try and blackmail me with something I don't care about"_ She continued, not really caring about what Ava considered _'good'_ and _'bad'_ form. Sky crossed her arms and sat down on the cabin bed. _"Now then, why don't you be a good little daughter and run back to Daddy with your find."_ She was being deliberately mean, wanting Ava to go away. Sky was feeling very conflicted and having Ava there was just making it worse.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Then why did you find it and then hid it in your pocket like you just did?"_ Ava asked through gritted teeth. _"Who said anything about blackmailing you. I don't know your story with anything. I could have just left you in this port when we sailed off. But I wouldn't do that since you're my first mate and we have gotten along so well so far."_ She said as she calmed herself down. _"Besides you have been with me the whole time in this search for my father. You could have just left and let me do this on my own. I never had anyone stick around like that for me."_ Ava said as she took the necklace from her all the way. _"No, I won't just run to my father like you want me to. I want you there with me when I talk to him again. I need you to be my anchor for when he doesn't accept me as his daughter."_ Placing the necklace back around her neck and then tucking it under her shirt. _"I have already apologized for what I said earlier. I just need you there with me."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"It would have been better if you left me back there! I wish I'd never come with you to help you find your evil, treacherous, trickster father. I don't think you'd even understand how much it took for me to not stab him in the heart the moment I saw him."_ Sky basted out all at once, standing up with her muscles tense as she did. She breathed heavily, looked down and sat back down on the bed again then slowly looked back up at Ava. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.."_ She spoke quietly, and scratched the back of her head. _"I'll go with you. Just don't expect much."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was shocked with what Sky had said about her father. She didn't think he would do something like that to anyone. _"I…I didn't know that he did something like that to you. What happened that he was that way towards you?"_ Ava asked as she sat next to her on the bed. _"It's quite alright for you to say those things. I'm sure if he knew what I have done; he probably would think twice about me."_ She said as she placed a hand on Sky's arm. _"I promise. We will leave if he doesn't accept me as his daughter even with proof. We can go wherever you want to go. As far away from here as you want. I got some magic beans hidden away that we could use to go to Wonderland or Neverland or any other place you choose."_ She said with a smile. _"And I don't except you to say much anyway. I have a feeling that this meeting with him won't go as I planned."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I'm not going to tell you what happened, I've said too much already."_ She said quietly, head down, Ava failing to comfort her at this time when she was so confused on what to do next. _"Let's just go to him now."_ She decided, standing up and morphing into the form of 'Chris', and walking out of the door decidedly, wanting to just get their encounter over and done with. Sky felt that if she delayed it any more she'd do something she'd regret.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"And I don't want you to tell me. I'm sure you will when the time comes or he could mention something about you, but neither here nor there, I wouldn't be like my father. Just because I will have him in my life finally don't mean anything. I like the way I am. Not everyone fears me because of him being my father, but I choose for them to fear me."_ Ava said as she stood up from the bed. _"I'm sure he is either waiting for us or is entertaining a barwench as we speak."_ She laughed at that and headed out the door to head up on deck.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky nodded and went up too, stretching out in the male form and cracking her fingers. It was always a little uncomfortable being in a form she didn't particularly like. Once upstairs she headed towards the tavern again. She didn't want to say what happened- that she'd tried to kill Smee and that was why Killian broke their deal.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava and 'Chris' have walked down the docks back to the tavern that they had found Killian Jones in. Once they got inside, Ava searched for any sign of him and when her eyes came to the corner of the tavern where she was sitting when he first came in he was there sitting at the table with a bar wench in each of his arms. She shook her head at the sight of him. _"See. Told you that he was going to have a bar wench in his arms when got here."_ She said pointing over to Killian.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian looked up from his seat and then whispered something to each wench before leaning forward to stare at the two, mixed emotions in his eyes though he kept his face carefully blank.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Hmm"_ Sky mumbled, a twitch in the side of her lip cause a half-smile seeing Ava was correct, but that soon faded. She kept behind Ava, letting her take the lead. She didn't want to get involved any more than she had to.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

With Sky behind her, she carefully made her way to the table. Looking back at her first mate she gave her a small smile. Then she sat down across from Killian with Sky on the other side of her. Ava motioned for a barmaid to bring her a mug of rum and one with water for her first mate. As soon as the barmaid returned with two mugs; she left once they were placed on the table.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"What's on your mind, lass?"_ Killian asked, still suspicious of the pair, but more so of the first mate than the captain. " _Perhaps a bit of privacy could be arranged?"_ He said, nodding towards the man. _"After all, my men are all on the other side of the tavern."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky bowed her head slightly in a nod and stepped back. _"I won't be far away."_ She told after, and took her jug of water and walked away from the pair, sipping on it from across the bar as she eyed them.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"I don't know why you trust him, lass. He's hardly a real pirate, and certainly not loyal enough to be your mate."_ Killian said, eyeing Chris before turning to Ava. _"But what's on your mind? You clearly came looking for me."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"What's on my mind is about the news that I have sprang to you earlier tonight. By the look on your face earlier; you don't believe a word that I have said yet and I brought proof to show that I am who I say I am to you."_ Ava said. She watched him as he was eyeing her first mate and not looking at her while she was talking. Ava looked from the corner of her eye at her first mate to see what she was doing. She was about to say that her first mate stays with her until she got up and walked across the bar. She watched and as 'Chris' sat at the bar she nodded her head at 'him'. _"Fine, but he isn't keeping his eyes off of you for one minute."_ Ava had said. _"My reasons are my reasons only why I trust him. He has been there by my side through everything. I trust him with my life. Just because you don't seem to trust him doesn't change anything."_ She said clenching her hands into fists under the table.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"No true first mate would take the orders of another captain."_ Killian said as he leaned back into the shadows. _"If he does, he can be bought. Not exactly a man to inspire confidence. And if you were anyone else, I wouldn't care."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Ava's words were true. Sky's eyes didn't leave them. She couldn't hear them over the general mumbling in the bar, even with her heightened hear. So she was examining their body language to try and get some clue to their conversation. Killian seemed a little too relaxed to be talking about being a father to Ava so what were they talking about, Sky asked herself. She hoped he wasn't trying to turn Ava against her, even in the form of Chris.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just shrugged her shoulders at what he was implying about her first mate. _"He is the type that doesn't like taking orders from his captain and besides I'm not keen on ordering my first mate around unlike my crew. He respects me enough that I don't have to order him around. He knows where his place is and that is all that matters."_ She had explained. _"No one would want to buy my first mate from me unless they want to see the end of my sword through their gut."_ She growled at that _. "Besides we're not here to talk about my first mate. We're here to talk about something totally different."_ She said as she placed her hands on the table.

Ava can sense that 'Chris' watching every move that they were making and probably trying to sense what Killian is up to. Hoping that he sees it too that Killian is just way too relaxed to be discussing about him being her father or vice versa.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"You're here to talk about something completely different, lass. So go ahead; talk. Tell me exactly what it is that makes you believe I'm your father."_ Killian said, draining his glass of rum quickly before setting it back on the table. _"And tell me who your mother was, as well."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"Aye. I am here to talk about something completely different which is why I wasn't sure you were asking me questions about my first mate."_ Ava had said. Like she always did, she placed her hand at her neck where the necklace lays, but not ready to show him that piece of her mothers just yet. _"What makes me think you're my father is quite easy to answer that. I look just like you."_ Ava said as she sat back against her chair crossing her arms across her chest. _"Well my mother is who you said it could be. If you need proof I have it right here with me."_

 **Killian Jones**

Killian narrowed his eyes at her. _"Show me, then. Let's see what you've got, lass, other than a face and a pair of eyes similar to my own and Milah's."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava slowly unclasped the necklace that she had around her neck and held it out to show him _"This necklace and a few other jewelry was all that was left with me by my momma. I wear this all the time around my neck and hold it in my hand whenever I wanna remember where I got it from."_ Ava said as she kept the necklace in her hand and not letting him take it from her. _"If this doesn't prove to you that I'm your daughter then I believe I have something else that use to belong to you that you gave my momma."_ She grinned as she looked at him.

 **Killian Jones**

He glanced at her, then took the necklace charm, examining it carefully without taking the chain out of her hand. _"I recognize this. It was a gift from me to Milah."_ He said quietly, going still and tensing up noticeably.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smiled as he recognized the charm. She just hopes after seeing this he will believe her of being his daughter. _"Aye. My Momma placed it around my necklace so I had something of hers. She even had a note tucked into my outfit that I wore when she abandoned at the docks. It told me that when I was old enough that I should search for you and use this necklace to find you. To show you it when I did find you."_ She explained.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"So, Milah is your mother, and I am your father."_ He whispered, still in shock. _"I need another drink."_ Killian said, releasing the necklace and stumbling to his feet before moving for the entrance to the tavern.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky glanced over at them, having finished her water but still pretending to drink from it to seem occupied. Killian looked rather shocked, which was interesting to see. As he moved away Sky walked up to Ava. _"How's he taking the news?"_ She asked, and gestured towards him.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded at his comment and smiled. She watched him for a moment seeing the shock look on his face finding out that he has a daughter. _"Take your time with the news. I'll be here when you get back."_ She had said to him as he got up releasing the necklace and walking more stumbling to the entrance of the tavern. Still watching him, she looked up to see her first mate walking towards. _"I'm not really sure. I'm guessing shocked to find out he has a daughter."_ She shrugged her shoulders. _"He said he had to get a drink."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Odd that he'd walk outside the tavern for a drink when the bar is but a few meters away"_ She commented, looked at the exit, wondering what he was doing. trying to ignore the fact that the human she hated most was so close to her. _"But anyhow, How are you feeling?"_ She asked, not particularly caring for the answer, but rather wanting to focus on Ava instead of herself.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava had to agree with Sky there that he walked out of the tavern while there was a bar just across the tavern. She tilted her head to the side as she sat there staring at the door where he disappeared out of. _"I have to agree with you on that. I just hope he isn't having second thoughts on this and then I will have to hear you tell me 'I told you so' speak."_ Ava said with a smirk. Ava finally looked up at Sky and gave her a small smile. _"I'm not sure. I guess surprised that he just walked away like that. I'm beginning to wonder if he even wants to have anything to do with me. And I do wanna apologize ahead of time if it doesn't work out like I said it was going to."_ Ava had said clasping the necklace back around her neck.

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Too right I'll say that I told ya so."_ Sky smiled back. _"So, you're going to keep trying with him?"_ She asked pessimistically, hoping Ava would just give up, but knowing that it was incredibly unlikely. Then Sky had an idea to end the charade, without Ava needing to know anything. _"Hey, I'm just going to take a walk and let you sort through your thoughts.."_ Sky trailed off, moving away from her towards the exit.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just laughed at that comment that Sky said. " _Of course you would tell me it now. Thanks."_ Ava said as she laughed. _"I'm not sure. What do you think I should do? I never really thought after this. Maybe I should just give up and we can set sail tonight. I know the crew would be excited to hear that."_ Ava said with a shrug of her shoulders. Ava eyed her first mate as she started to move away towards the exit. _"Go ahead. I think I will be fine for awhile or until he comes back. Just don't start any fights with anyone please. I don't want to come save your bloody ass if you so happen to do."_ Ava said waving her hand towards Sky.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian was sitting near the dock, feeling ill as he stared out at the water. _"A daughter..."_ He muttered to himself, shaking his head again. _"Milah gave birth to a daughter..."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"That's you're decision to make."_ Sky smiled, and backed away then turned and walked out of the bar, waving a _'goodbye'_ hand to Ava _"'Course not, Captain."_ She replied, and winked- not that Ava could see it, since she was turned away. Sky walked out of the bar and sniffed the air and traced the all too familiar scent to the docks, Morphing into Ava as she passed through the shadow of a tree.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Once Sky had left the tavern to do who knows what she is going to do, Ava flagged the barmaid down to get another mug of rum. She sat back with her feet propped up on the table. The barmaid came with her drink and placed in down on the table. Ava nodded at the girl and the girl left. "Bloody hell! What have I gotten myself into. I can't believe that he just walked off like that." She said to herself as she drank half of the rum in her mug. She's not sure if she should wait for him to come back or just head back to her ship and get ready to set sail. "Maybe I'll give him a few more minutes and if he doesn't come back by the time I finish this mug then I'm leaving."

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Thought I'd find you here."_ Sky said, walking up to Killian in Ava's form, dressed as she was dress. She mimicked her voice perfectly, as she did with all forms. She sat down next to him and stared out into the sea. She hoped she could get rid of the pirate without violence, so she had to be very tactile. _"But I think you should leave now. I wanted to find you, my father. But you don't seem to be that great a person, after having heard so much about you."_ She said in monotone, not looking at him. _"I've done fine on my own all these years and I don't need you. I thought I did, but I didn't"_ Sky shrugged, and turned her head to look at him, trying to hide her own anger.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian said nothing for a long moment. _"You know, no one person can perfectly mimic another. There's always going to be something that's missing. So, let's see. You've got a grudge against me, and you're trying to do what you can to drive me away. But it won't work. Now... The question is this. Who are you?"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"No-one you'd remember."_ Sky said back, not moving nor changing her form. She wasn't too surprises Killian saw through her act, and didn't feel the need to pretend she was Ava any more. _"Just know that I'm offering a chance for you to leave, without violence, without fighting. Leave now and no-one gets hurt."_ Sky warned, looking out to the sea again. If she was going to do something she'd have to do it soon.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"And just who are you going to hurt? Me? Come and try it then; you'll never get a better chance. The lass? She's a pirate captain too; I have no doubts she can take care of herself in a fight."_ He couldn't help the slight note of pride in his voice at those words.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky looked rather confused, hearing him speak as though she'd intend to hurt his daughter, but then she remembered he didn't know who she was. Exactly how many shape-shifters had he encountered? Sky shook off her confusement. _"Trust me, there's nothing I'd like better than to kill you right now but there are some..complications. Though that's not to say I won't do It if you cause difficulties."_

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Difficulties for who? I've still no idea who you are, stranger."_ Killian said, shaking his head. _"You can either tell me, or stop making empty threats against me."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then suddenly lashed out towards his throat, swinging around her furthest arms from him, arm morphing into her own blue skin with claws instead of nails, all happening as she swung towards his neck.

 **Killian Jones**

He drew his sword and blocked her claws with the blade, standing up quickly. _"Well, now. I do believe I remember you."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky snarled, standing up and stepping back as she completed her morph into her own form, and took out both daggers. _"Did you really think I'd stay in that cell forever?"_ She asked, her own blood dripping down onto her dagger from his sword, but the cut soon healed.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"I'd have been surprised if you did."_ Killian replied honestly. _"I do admit to being surprised it took you so long to find me, however. I expected you within days of being trapped there."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I didn't want to compromise my safety."_ She replied, simply. _"I tried so hard to forget about you but.."_ Sky stopped herself from speaking. He probably didn't know she was Chris, and she wanted to keep that morph-option open by not talking about Ava. _"It doesn't matter now."_ Sky spun one of her daggers around in her hand.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Something kept me in your mind. Or someone."_ He said, keeping his eyes on her. _"Since there's only one person who could have done it, I'm left to assume that you are Chris. It would explain a lot."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

"You're a little slower than you used to be." Sky insulted. "Better for me." Sky dove forwards, throwing one dagger upwards as she did, and growing a panther tail from her. She caught the dagger in the end of her tail and used that to attack his legs, using the dagger she still held in her hand to attack his chest.

 **Killian Jones**

He blocked the dagger to his chest and managed to sidestep the other with one leg, leaving it to catch his other leg. "Your captain wouldn't be too pleased about you attacking me, lass."

 **Sky Darkholme**

"My Captain isn't here." She snarled in reply, then retracted her hand and swiped the dagger in it towards him, dagger in her tail going back, ready to throw it at him, which she did next.

 **Killian Jones**

"Are you sure about that? I see someone there in the tree line, watching us both." He said, jumping back to avoid the slash and raising his blade to deflect the thrown knife.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky didn't turn her head to look, assuming it was just a trick. She dropped her dagger and caught it in her tail, morphing into a panther as she did then she pounced towards him, claws up and fangs open wide.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava waited for too long and realized that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. So she finished the rest of her rum and throw some coins on the table for the barmaid. Standing up from her chair she walked towards the exit of the tavern.

She headed towards the docks. She wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular, but as she got close she can hear voices and her metal on metal. She shook herself of her her train of thought and quietly made it close enough to hide behind a tree without being seen.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian grinned and stepped aside, letting the panther land in the sea behind him. _"I do hope you can swim."_ He said, sheathing his sword. _"Because I have no intention of killing you. Ava would never forgive me."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky splashed into the salty sea water, and blinked rapidly, dog-paddling to stay afloat as she heard him. "How honourable of you." She said sarcastically, growing raven wings on her her back and with a lot of effort, she finally managed to flap out of the water- she usually took a run up to get into the air as it was far easier, but that method worked too, albeit it was rather impractical. She flapped her large wings in the air as she looked at him, focusing only on him and not seeing anyone or anything else, including Ava.

"But I do intend to kill you." She continued, and smirked (or at least did something to get as close to smirking she could in her attack form.) . She dove forwards towards him again, claws forwards and her tail holding the dagger was positioned below her.

 **Killian Jones**

"Ava would never forgive you that." He said, keeping his sword sheathed. "Do you truly want that?"

 **Sky Darkholme**

"I don't care" She lied. She could have diverted herself but chose not to, and to instead take advantage of the currently weaponless Captain. She gripped her claws onto his shoulders and rose up, keeping her tail with the dagger close to him, but not yet killing him.

 **Killian Jones**

He let out a soft cry of pain, and knew he wouldn't last very long against her between her claws and the wound in his leg. He was already pale and shaky, and knew it would only get worse for him the longer he bled.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was standing behind the tree looking on as Sky was gripping his shoulders with her claws. She grasped, but keeping her hand over her mouth so they didn't hear her during their fight. Ava couldn't believe that her first mate lied to her about not getting into or starting any fights. Here she is fighting her own father, but not sure how she can stop it without Sky hurting him even more. She saw that her father's leg was bleeding very badly and needed to get bandaged up before he bled out more. She hears Killian screaming in pain as Sky gripped him with her claws on his shoulders. _"Bloody hell! How am I suppose to stop this fight when she is in her true form. I know I'm no match for when she is like this."_ She said to herself. She was helpless she help her father seeing as Sky was about to go airborne with her father. Then she had a thought. She had her dagger that she kept on her at all time for when she just needs to throw it from afar. Grinning to herself; she takes the dagger out of her boot and aims it at one of her wings. Once she got her wing in view; she threw her dagger and it sliced right through her wing. Feeling proud of herself; she waited til Sky put him down.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky was having the time of her life, she'd never felt more alive. She couldn't believe she was finally getting revenge after all those years. As she lifted him up, planning to take him to the sea to drown him, (Both a suitable death for a pirate in her opinion, and it would hide his body) she felt a sudden paid in her wing. She roared out, trying still to fly but she fell, letting go of Killian and her dagger in the process.

She fell onto the docks and looked around for the person who'd attacked her, finally seeing Ava. She widened her eyes and started running in the opposite direction, painfully morphing the wings back into her panther form, not sure of what else she could do but run.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian laid there in a crumpled heap, unconscious and unmoving, bleeding badly from all his wounds.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava sees her first mate run off, but didn't worry about that. She was too worried about her father right now as he laid on the ground not moving. She will have to deal with her first mate later. Running over to be by his side, she crouched down to make sure he was still breathing. She checked for a pulse and in luck it was there, but very faint. _"Papa? It's okay. I'm here. Why would she bloody do this to you?"_ She asked. She had to stop the bleeding from his leg, but didn't have much on her. She took her slash that she wore around her waist and carefully wrapped it around his leg tight to stop the bleeding. After she did that, she started to look around to see if there was anyone to help her, but didn't see anyone. _"Papa. I'm not sure if I could liftyou to get you the doctors. Please wake up and talk to me. I just found you and I don't want to lose you."_ She said through tears.

 **Killian Jones**

He woke as pain surged through him, feeling something bind his leg. _"Ava..."_ He groaned, opening his eyes slowly and trying to sit up before falling back. _"Not safe...run..."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shook her head. _"No, I'm not leaving you here. I don't care it isn't safe. I'm not afraid of her. Besides she has ran off somewhere and I will deal with her later. Right now we gotta get you somewhere to get fixed up. And I'm not leaving even if you order me. You're my Papa and I'm not going anywhere now."_ She said as she sat next to him.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Stubborn..."_ He managed to say, swallowing hard. _"Get rope... And piece of wood..."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

She laughed _." Like father like daughter."_ She said. She nodded her head at what he had said for her to get. She got up and looked down at him. _"I'll be right back. Stay here and don't move."_ She said as she hurried down the docks toward her ship. Jefferson was on board the ship as she came on. _"Captain?"_ He asked confused. Ava saw her second in command and looked at him with fear in her eyes _. "_ _Jefferson_ _? I need help. I need rope and a piece of rope."_ Ava explained to him _. "I found my Papa, but got in a fight with 'Chris'. He's hurt badly. Please help me."_ Ava knew she could trust Jefferson in helping her father get fixed up. Jefferson didn't ask anymore questions and gathered what she needed and followed her where she left Killian.

 **Killian Jones**

He had managed to sit up and was leaning against a tree, though his eyes were closed and face pale. _"Make two holes in the wood, one in each corner at the top."_ He said, his voice weak.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Jefferson didn't say a word and did what he was told. Ava watched as Jefferson made the two holes where they were needed. Ava stayed knelt down by her father's side as Jefferson was making the holes. _"What now, Papa?"_ She asked. Jefferson stood there waiting for the next directions.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Bring it closer to me..."_ He groaned. _"I'll need to lay on it while your mate there drags it back..."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Jefferson looks back up at his captain and she nodded her head to do what he was told to do. Jefferson brought it over to Killian and waited for hi. to get on it. Ava helped him.

 **Killian Jones**

He climbed on and laid down, hissing in pain before closing his eyes. _"You'll hear me shout and curse, but don't stop..."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky had run away, out through the town. She didn't know where she was going but second nature took her to the first forest she'd lived in, her original home. As she sprinted she ignored the shrieks of humans who saw her pass through. She arrived in her forest and immediately felt calmer, though that's not to say she still didn't have all the thoughts rushing through her head, contradicting thoughts, confusing thoughts.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Jefferson stayed silent and waited til Killian had positioned himself onto the piece of wood. He looked over at his captain and waited for her signal to move _. "You already to go, Papa?"_ Ava asked him as she walked next to him. When he didn't say anything she nodded to Jefferson to carefully pull the wood along. Jefferson obeyed his captain and started to pull it along with the other captain on top of it trying not to hit bumps along the way.

 **Killian Jones**

He cursed and screams repeatedly and then passed out again halfway through the trip, the blood loss and pain overwhelming him, pushing him into a blissful oblivion.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava just flinched every time he screamed and cursed. _"Sorry mate. Can't really do anything about the bumps and crap on the ground."_ Jefferson apologized as he pulled him along. Looking over his shoulder at his captain, he gave her a reassuring smile. _"Where actually are we taking him, Captain?"_ Jefferson asked curious. Ava looked from her father up at Jefferson. _"He won't make it to the village's doctor. Is the ship's doctor still on board?"_ She whispered to him. _"You mean Joy?"_ He asked and she nodded. _"Aye. Either her or her assistant."_ Ava said. Jefferson was confused. _"Aye. She and her assistant never leave the ship. I believe they both are in the galley."_ Ava nodded. _"Good. Once we get him on my ship, go get them and tell them that's an emergency."_ Jefferson nodded and continued to the ship.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian woke in an unfamiliar room. He knew he was on a ship, then saw the woman he assumed was a doctor standing close by with Ava.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was busy talking to the ship's doctor when she heard him stirring. _"Ah! Papa. You're awake finally. Sorry about bringing you on board my ship. I didn't want to risk to further your injuries to take you into the village to see their doctor."_ Ava explained as she walked over to his bed. _"Dr. Cameron, is the best doctor to ever join my crew. She healed you up pretty nicely."_ She with a smile.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Aye."_ He nodded, passing a grateful, appreciative look to his daughter and the doctor. _"And thank the lad who dragged me here, too."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava smiled. _"That would be_ _Jefferson_ _. He had been with me ever since before I became captain."_ She said as she nodded towards the doctor to dismiss her. _"I'll make sure to let him know that you appreciated his help."_

 **Killian Jones**

Killian nodded, laying his head back down and closing his eyes. _"I'm very tired, lass. But it seems I won't be leaving your ship for a time; we'll have a lot of time to talk."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded and patted his shoulder. _"I understand. You get some rest. Get your strength back up again. I'm going to head up on deck to figure what I'm going to do about my first mate. I don't even know where she ran off too."_ Ava said as she started to walked out of the room. Stopping at the opening, she turned to look over her shoulder. _"Aye. We do have a lot to talk about, but for now I gotta go talk to my crew. If you need anything, just yell."_ She said walking out the door.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky was still in her forest, trying to decide what she should do. She could run away, try to avoid both of them. Or perhaps she could go back, try to explain herself to Ava. Or even, try to kill Killian again. Kill-Ian. Sky chuckled, finding the pun she'd made funny even in these confusing times. Her wings had almost fully healed, if she wanted to morph them on so that was good atleast. With great indecision she started running back to the town. What she'd do there though, she didn't know.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was up on deck talking to her crew about the reason why Captain Hook was down below deck in their captain's cabin. She explained to them that Captain Hook is actually her father and that him and her first mate got into a fight and he was here to heal. But also that they needed to talk about early. _"Men. I'm not sure where my first mate, 'Chris' has disappeared to, but I will be down in my cabin having a conversation with my father. If anyone happens to see him, please don't let him on board this hip even if he wanted to. Some one come get me so I can deal with him personally."_ All the crew looked around at each other and than back at their captain. They all gave her an 'aye' before she descended down the stairs to her cabin.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian had been asleep, and woke when he heard someone on the stairs. He looked around for something to defend himself with, then relaxed when he saw it was Ava. _"Where's my sword, lass? I'm not overly fond of being defenceless."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava came into the cabin and closed the door. Seeing that he thought she was someone else, she smiled. _"It's alright. No one will be entering my cabin unless I say so. And for your sword; you won't be needing it for now. I placed it in my closet with my own sword for safe keeping. My crew are on the look out for my first mate and will notify me when she returns."_ She said as she walked over to sit on the chair next to the bed. _"You're still not 100% healed to be fighting against anyone anyway."_ She said crossing her arms across her chest.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky was still making her way back, but slowed down the nearer she got to the town. She morphed into the form of Chris as she started t pass people's homes, and started walking towards the docks, taking her time since she was still undecided.

She approached the ship, and was still on the docks when Jefferson came up to her _. "I'm afraid I can't let you pass, Chris."_ He said, sounding a little nervous. _"And why is that?"_ She asked back, stopped and slouching the side and crossing her arms, staring daggers. Speaking off, she still needed to retrieve hers, but at least she still had her six throwing knives in her boots.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava was in her cabin with her father as he was healing from his wounds caused by Sky and she still wasn't sure how she was going to confront her after she gets word from her crew they saw hwe approaching. She still had to figure out what to do what her.

Jefferson stood in front of him without moving. _"Per Captain's orders. She had told us everything that happened between you and her father. We all even her aren't sure why you did what you did, but I believe she is waiting for me to let her know that you are here. She has been waiting to talk to you, but she can't talk to you in her cabin for her father is in there resting."_ Jefferson explained. He motioned for another of the crew member to come over to stay here and not let Chris get by. _"Stay here, while I'll go and inform the Captain that you are here."_ He said as he left to go to Ava's cabin.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky didn't move, and only raised an eyebrow. She looked up at down the other crew member, wondering what exactly they thought of her. She should kill them, she could kill all of them, that was one of her only rules- That she didn't lt anyone who saw her morph, survive. But alas it seemed she'd been softened, or rather tamed. But it wasn't too late to do something if she wanted to, though she wasn't sure what she'd do, what she valued more. Friendship, revenge or safety.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

The crew member that was made to stand there and not let Chris on board wasn't too keen on him staring at him the way he was. He looked down at the ground and trying to avoid the stare of the first mate. Jefferson went down to Ava's cabin and knocked. _"Captain Jones. Ava?"_ Ava was sitting by the bed when Jefferson knocked on the door. _"Enter_ _Jefferson_ _."_ She said. Jefferson entered and looked down at the other captain and then back at his captain. _"What is it that you came down here for_ _Jefferson_ _? There has to be a reason why you're here."_ Ava asked looking at her second in command. _"You have told us that if Chris happened to show up to let you know."_ He said. She nodded for him to continue. _"Umm... Well he is here waiting on the docks. I have one of the other crew members standing watch and making sure he didn't come on board while you had a guest staying here."_ He said as he motioned to the bed that Killian was laying in. _"Thank you_ _Jefferson_ _. I will be up in a moment."_ She said as she dismissed him. Jefferson nodded and then left the cabin.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Be careful, lass. That one's a killer."_ Killian said quietly. _"I mean the shifter, not your Jefferson."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

 _"I can take care of myself, Papa."_ Ava said as she walked over to the door of her cabin. Turning to him before heading out to talk to to Chris. Smiling at him. _"I know what she is. I have always known from the time I brought her onto my ship and she became my first mate. Besides, Jefferson wouldn't let anymore harm be done to me. He has been with me since I had became a captain."_ She said as she headed out the door closing it behind her and heading up on deck.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky saw Ava heading up and still stayed, not wanting to invite any violence for the mean time _. "What's the matter, Ava. Are you scared of me now?"_ Sky asked with a smirk, and closed her fists to crack her fingers then opened them up again and let her arms hang loose at her side. _"You know, that knife of your hurt."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava heard her talking to her. _"I'm not scared of you. I have faced plenty of enemies that were much more threatening than you."_ Ava said with a smirk. _"Besides, I came up here unarmed and to talk to you. But I can't take you down to my cabin for I have my father resting up and healing. No thanks to you from the injuries that you have given him."_ She said crossing her arms across her chest. _"I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I had no choice when you had your claws digging his shoulders."_ She said leaning agains the mast. She motioned for her crew to back away to let Chris up on deck. _"Your welcome to come on board, but my crew stays to keep an eye on you. I wanna know one reason; why did you attack my father. What happened between the two of you that you won't tell me unless you want me to go ask my father myself."_ Ava said not moving from her position.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian had forced himself to his feet and limped out on deck. _"I left her in a prison cell a long time ago."_ He said weakly _. "She thinks killing me is fair payment for that, despite the fact that she was never in any real danger,"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"Hmm"_ Sky said, as if whether someone was armed or not mattered to her- she had no 'code' regarding attacks. If playing dirty made her win, then so be it. Her mouth twitched into a smile remembering she'd injured her enemy. Once the crew backed away Sky lightly skipped onto the deck of her ship and morphed into her own form. She was about to tell Ava that she wasn't going to say anything when Killian came up, immediately making Sky tense. _"I don't like humans getting the better of me. And you forgot to mention you broke our deal."_ She said with a snarl, though didn't move towards him.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"And now what have you done to your captain? She trusted you. And you did to her what I did to you."_ Killian said. _"How does it feel? Being exactly what you hate?"_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"I didn't bloody lock her up."_ She snapped back, not seeing herself as anything Like Killian. _"And I broke no deals. In fact, I've done nothing to her but help her. The only person I have something against here is you."_ She replied, crossing her arms again, wishing she had her daggers with her.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Aye, you helped her. You helped her so much that you tried to kill me. The person she admitted to wanting to look for and connect with. You betrayed her trust the same way I did yours. So how human are you? Betrayal is for humans. Guess what, lass? You're one of us, no matter how much you hate that fact."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava stood there watching the conversation between her first mate and her father. She couldn't stand what is going on between them. _"Enough!"_ She yelled. Standing straight and walking in between them. _"That's it. I don't understand the history between you two, but I don't care. You..."_ Pointing to Sky _. "...are my first mate and yes you have been there by my side ever since you became part of my crew, my first mate. I had trust in you and you betrayed that. You went after my father and tried to kill him."_ She said through clenched teeth. Then she looked over at Killian and walked over to him to help him stand up some. _"Papa, I know your story and what you have done. I don't care about any of that. I think she was afraid that you were going to turn me against her and I wouldn't do such a thing she is part of my crew and we all stick together."_ Ava had explained to him.

 **Killian Jones**

He laid his hand on her shoulder, gazing at her and nodding once. _"I'm going back below. Call if you need my help, lass. I'll come right away."_ Killian said before kissing her forehead.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky clenched her fist tightly, claws digging into her own skin. _"You're talking lots for an injured man."_ She stated, looking at him angrily. She hated humans- or most of them at least. She'd completely disconnected herself from the fact that once, long ago she was like them. But not any more. She was a monster now. She looked up at Ava as she spoke- Did Ava really think Sky cared that Ava thought she'd betrayed her? Maybe at anothr time but for now she was focused on Killian.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded at her father. She motioned to Jefferson to help him back to her cabin. Jefferson hurried over to his side to help him so he doesn't stumble. Once they were gone Ava looked back over at Sky. _"Seriously? What am I suppose to do about you now? Should I keep you on as my first mate or leave you here when we set sail? Please explain to me Sky. I had trust in you this whole time. Why didn't you tell me in the first place when I told you that I wanted to search for my father. The history that you had with him."_ She asked as she walked closer to her. _"If you have told me in the beginning about the history you had with him. I could have done something about it. I'm sure he had his reasons he did what he did to you."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

 _"He did, But I'm not going to tell you them. Anyway, the reasons weren't good enough."_ She shrugged and walked closer to Ava. _"You're the Captain. Make your decision."_ She replied, rather meanly and looked towards the direction Killian and Jefferson had gone, very tempted to follow them down there and finish the job. _"You tried to tame a monster. What did you expect to happen."_ She squared her eyes, unafraid of Ava or her crew.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava uncrossed her arms from her chest staring Sky start in the eyes. _"Well I would like to hear his reasons from you and then I'm going to talk to him about it. "I still have my trust in you, but I need to know that you won't go after him again. You knew how important in finding him was to me. I have been looking for him for years and I just finally found him and now you go and attack him."_ Ava said. _"Now I understand I'm the captain; I want you to tell me what you want other then getting your revenge on my father and killing him."_ Ava walked closer to her. Putting her hand up to let the crew know that she is okay. She looked her up and down and smirked at her. _"Sky, please talk to me. What is the main reason you hate my father and didn't want me to find him. I wanna keep you as my first mate, but I need to know everything."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky stared at Ava, wondering how on earth Ava could trust her again. _"I hate him because he won. Against me. He isn't a witch or wizard, he's just a plain old human that won."_ Sky said, truthfully. _"I don't want anything else but to hurt him- you've made me soft, with your human habits. I don't know why I came with you in the first place."_ She snarled, though she didn't lunge to get to Killian yet, and didn't know why she was stopping herself from doing something /she'd/ wanted to do for years.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava laughed at what Sky just said. _"You hate him because he has beaten? That's the first you have ever admitted to me about being beaten by someone. "It's not wrong to be beaten by someone that has never been beaten. You got skills there, lass. I like that."_ Ava said. _"I could use you more by my side. My father is one of the most fearful pirate captains out there. Someone to actually put him in his place when he gets out of hand. You know how he thinks and what he will do next. Even if he is my father; I still don't trust him just yet. I know he is still shocked to find out that he has a daughter. And I want to talk to him about that, but I gotta wait til he is fully healed."_ Ava shrugged her shoulders.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky whined quietly, thought it wasn't because she was scared, rather..embarrassed. Was Ava trivialising her hatred? _"You're so...Accepting. Killian wouldn't have forgiven me."_ She guessed, and scratched her head awkwardly

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava laughed. _"Of course he wouldn't, but he isn't your captain. I am. I tend to see the truth inside of someone rather than the hatred and all. So what he won't forgive you or anything like that."_ Ava said looking over her shoulder making sure that he didn't come back up. _"I don't really care what he thinks; I'm not going to end up like him."_ Ava said _. "I know you're not that type that hug, but for me could we?"_ She asked holding her arms out to Sky.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky squeamed away from Ava, and instead offered her hand out for a handshake. Physical contact wasn't her thing.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava laughed at her and then reached out her hand and shook her hand. _"We can just tell him that I have punished you for your actions towards him. He won't know that you're still here."_ Ava said as she released Sky's hand. _"I think we could come up with something to tell him. Right now I gotta relive Jefferson of him before my Papa does something."_

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky let go of Ava's hand and was definitely not reluctant to do so, she then wiped her own hand on her trousers out of nature. _"I doubt he'll believe either of us but fine."_ She shrugged, though part of her was a little uneasy at the fact the situation had been so quickly resolved, or rather temporarily patched up, to use a metaphor.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava nodded and understood that Sky wasn't so keen on letting this go between her and Killian, but while he is a guest on her ship it's going to have to be just that. "Aye. He may believe me, but who knows anymore. I know you two don't see eye to eye with each other, but please while he is a guest a board this ship just be friendly as best you can." Ava said as she started to head to her cabin to relieve Jefferson from his post.

 **Sky Darkholme**

Sky smiled, but didn't agree. She wasn't making any promises as to whether she would, or wouldn't be friendly to the other captain. Sky went up too, to just be in the fresh air. She chose to morph into her own human form just before going out.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava headed down to her cabin. She walked in and saw her father asleep in her bed and Jefferson sitting from across him in a chair. She quietly walked over to him and whispered to him. "Hey Jefferson. You may leave and head up on deck. I can take over from here." She whispered to him. Jefferson nodded to his captain and got up to walk out of the room. Ava took the seat that Jefferson just vacated and sat down.

 **Killian Jones**

Killian had been awake the entire time, and though he hadn't heard any of what was said, he understood that he was, for the moment, no better than a prisoner. He stirred and 'woke,' then looked at his daughter. _"Aye?"_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

She looked over at him as he spoke. _"Ah! You're awake. Hope that I didn't wake you up, Papa. You needed all the rest that you could get after what happened to you."_ She said with a smirk on her face. _"How are you feeling?"_ She asked turning in her chair. _"I wanna apologize again on my first mate's be half. I know you have a history between you two, but she would never hurt me like you think she will."_ She explained to him.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Forgive me if I have my doubts. Now, I'd be much more comfortable on my own ship. If you'd be so kind as to help me up."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shook her head and held him down with her hands. _"I'm afraid not, Papa. You're no well enough to be moved. You still have some healing to do."_ She explained to him with a frown on her face. _"And when I say this, it's not to keep you here against your will, but you are m guest on board this ship. It's for your own health that you stay for a little longer."_ She advised him. _"My healer had just left to go get some herbs to help you heal faster than normal."_ She explained trying to convince him to stay there.

 **Killian Jones**

He shoved her hands aside carefully and stood up. _"I'll take my chances; my ship is waiting for me."_ Killian then moved around her and went up on deck.

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava shook her head and ran after her father. _"Yeah. Well not while I'm still here that you will take your chances."_ She said getting in his way. Her crew all stopped doing what they were doing to watch father and daughter. _"I can't let you leave this ship, Papa. Not in your condition."_ She said as she nodded over to Jefferson. Jefferson got the hint and carefully walked closer to Killian without being noticed.

 **Killian Jones**

 _"Call off your men. And give me a damn good reason to stay another moment on a ship that is not my own, with a woman who claims to be my daughter."_

 **Ava Marie Jones**

Ava waved her hand up to her men to stop coming close to him. _"I'm not going to call them off in your condition. You're still not well and like I said my healer has left to head into the village to get more healing herbs to heal all your wounds that you have gotten in your battle."_ She growled at him. _"What else do you want me to do to prove that you are my father. I have already showed you the necklace that my mum gave me…."_ She paused in her sentence waiting for him to either talk or try to get off her ship. _"Besides a few of my other men had informed your crew about your condition. They won't be expecting you back any time now."_


End file.
